Kekkon shite Kudasai
by MamahTiri
Summary: Pertemuan Akashi dan Kuroko di kala Kuroko tengah, mengalami heatnya yang selalu kambuh kapanpun dan dimanapun, Kuroko memiliki kemapuan khusus seperti peramal atau indigo. ct. kalau fanfic ini akan banyak typo
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko yang SMA di Teiko karena, nilainya tidak cukup untuk masuk ke sekolah favorit, yang sama dengan Chihiro sang kakak sepupu yang bersekolah di Rakuzan.

.

.

Bersamaan dengan kuroko, ternyata sudah ada murid baru yang sangat terkenal yaitu, Kiseki no sedai.

para pangeran tampan yang jahat mereka bersaudara sepupu, mereka ber lima menggunakan anting yang sama berwarna tindik hitam di sebelah kiri, dan anehnya tak ada guru yang memarahi mereka.

namun baru seminggu kuroko bersekolah di sana, ia sudah menemukan teman baru, Kagami taiga dan Ogiwara Shigeru.

Setiap pagi, Kagami dan ogiwara menjemput Kuroku di depan rumah, namun hari itu, kuroko merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, kalau ia berangkat sekolah hari ini.

Jadi hari ini Kuroko absen sekolah sedang Chihiro berangkat sekolah, jadi di rumah hanya kuroko seorang diri.

.

.

.

12 siang di Rakuzan . . .

"Chihiro, ada apa? kenapa wajahmu sangat cemas seperti itu?" ucap ketua OSIS yang tak lain adalah kekasih Chihiro, Nijimura Shuzo.

"Iie, aku hanya berfikir bagaimana keadaan, adikku di rumah. dia seorang diri habisnya" ucap Chihiro sembari menyantap makannannya pelan.

"Adikmu yang baru masuk Teiko itu?

kalo gak salah, Kuroko-kun bukan?" ucap NIjimura mencoba mengingat.

"hai, kaichou. dari tadi aku sms gak di bales, aku telpn pun gak di angkat, aku sangat khawatir, kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya" ucap Chihiro menatap teleponnya.

"Teiko ya, hmpp. Sepupuku kalau gak salah, Ketua OSIS di sana. mau aku minta dia jenguk? biar pulang kita bisa bareng sekalian aku nanti pulang dengannya setelah mengantarmu?" ucap Nijimura.

"Sepupu?" ucap Chihiro baru mendengarnya.

"Ya. 5 sepupuku sekolah di sana, sama dengan adikmu, dia juga kelas 1"

"Kelas 1 tapi sudah jadi ketua OSIS?"

"Yah, dia sedikit lebih pintar dariku habisnya, mau bagaimana lagi?" ucap Nijimura.

'kaichou saja sudah jenius bagaimana dengan sepupunya itu?' ucap Chihiro dalam hati.

"Bagaimana?"

"Wakatta, tolong jaga Kuroko untuk ku"

"kawaiiii"

"Kaichouuu!"

.

.

.

"Shuzo Sialan! berani beraninya dia menyuruhku seenaknya! awas saja nanti! tch" ucap seorang peria berambut scarlet, dengan mata dwiwarna sampai di depan rumah sederhana, tidak besar tidak juga kecil, rumah yang sangat biasa.

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK

"Oi buka!" Akashi yang kesal langsung membuka pintu, dan ternyata tidak di kunci, ruangan tampak gelap karena lampu tidak dinyalakan.

". . ." namun tak ada jawaban.

"Ini?" begitu Akashi masuk kedalam rumah, wangi vanilla sangat menyengat keseluruh ruangan, AKahsi lansgung menutup pintu rumah, agar wnagi ini tidak menyebar ke luar rumah.

"Eng? a-l-pa?" ucap seseorang yang tiba tiba ada di depan Akashi cukup membuat Akashi melebarkan matanya. Kuroko yang menggunakan coker untuk tidak ada sembarang alpa yang menggingitnya namun entah mengapa heatnya tidak juga reda, padahal ia sudah meminum 2 obat pil penenang.

"Kau, sedang heat? oi oi yang benar saja?" ucap Akashi mulai kesal sembari satu tangan memegang tubuh Kuroko dan satu tangan menutup hidungnya, karena wangi vanilla yang sangat menyengat.

"al-pa?

nii-chan ja nai?

nii-chan wa beta?

Omae da-re, aka no iro?

Aka-onii?" ucap Kuroko terbata bata masih memeluk Akashi, sangat manis.

"Onii? apa yang kau katakan?" ucap Akashi sedikit kesal.

"Gommen, jangan marah, ya~" ucap Kuroko masih dengan demam karena heatnya.

"?"

DEG! DEG! DEG!

"Apa ini?" ucap Akashi merasakan dadanya berdegup sangat kencang.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, terdengar suara pintu di buka.

"Tetsuya, aku pulang" ucap Chihiro, di ikuti Nijimura.

"Kuroko masih tertidur di kamarnya" ucap Akashi yang muncul dari kamar Kuroko.

"OI?" ucap Chihiro tiba tiba matanya bersinar.

"Chi-chihiro?" ucap Nijimura.

"OI, GAKKI! KENAPA KAU MEMILIKI WANGI SEPERTI TETSUYA?

APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU?"Ucap Chihiro hendak melabrak Akashi, namun Nijimura yang tahu Chihiro akan melakukan hal itu, ia segera menahan tubuh CHihiro.

"Hah?!" Akashi merasa tersinggung.

"Sei, kau tentu tidak macam macam kan?" ucap NIjimura menenagkan CHihiro.

"AH!" ucap AKashi tak mau kalah kesal dengan Chihiro.

"Kau dengar itu, CHihiro. apa kau tidak percaya dengan sepuipuku?" ucap Nijimura mencoba meyakinkan Chihiro kembali.

"hmp! aku percaya pada kaichou" ucap CHIhiro akhirnya tenang juga.

"baguslah, kala begitu, aku dan Sei akan pamit pulang" ucap NIjimura m,endekatkan wajahnya pada CHihiro yang belum siap, sedang AKashi langsung berjalan keluar rumah duluan.

cup!

"?" di cium ringan seperti sapaan saja, namun ciuman ini tepat mengenai bibir Chihiro yang lembut itu, seketika wajahnya menjadi blush.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit ya. sampai jumpa besok di ruang OSIS seperti biasa" ucap Nijimura mengelus kepala CHihiro lembut.

"Wakarimashita, kaichou"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Besok paginya, betapa senangnya Chihiro melihat Kuroko sudah sehat, jadi mereka bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa tanpa harus ada yang di cemaskan lagi.

namun tiba tiba di saat Chihiro menyiapkan sarapan tersengar suara ketukan pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Tetsuya, bisa bantu bukakan pintu untukku?" ucap CHihiro masih berkutat dengan piring di meja.

"Hai, nii-chan" ucap Kuroko langsung berjalan mendekati pintu.

begitu pintu di buka, tiba tiba Nijimura beserta 5 anak pria lainnya memasuki rumah tanpa menghiraukan Kuroko yang memeiliki hawa keberadaaan yang sangat tipis, sehingga mereka tidak melihat Kuroko.

"Ka-kaichou?"

"Yo, CHihiro. aku gak sabar bertemu denganmu, karena itu aku datang menjemputmu" ucap Nijimura mendekat.

"Kuroko?" chihiro memanggil adikknya.

"ha-hai, nii-chan" ucap Kuroko berjalan dari belakang para kisedai.

"WAAAA?" Semua terkejut kecuali Akshi yang hanya membuka matanya lebar, namun ketika Kuroko hendak melewati Akshi, tercium wangi yang sangat Kuroko kenal.

"?" Kuroko menatap Akashi sepersekian detik lalu kembali jalan.

"Tetsuya, dengarkan aku. hari ini kamu berangkat dengan mereka ya, kamu kenal mereka bukan?" ucap CHihiro.

"Hai, mereka anggota OSIS di sekolahku" ucap Kuroko singkat, tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau begitu, nii akan berangkat bersama dengan Nijimura-san. kalau sudah sampai sekolah janganlupa kabari aku" ucap CHihiro yang sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

"Hai, nii-chan" ucap Kuroko sedikit tersenyum.

"Hmppp" ucap Akashi menatap Kuroko, betapa berbedanya sikap kuroko yang kemarin saat ia sakit dan sekarang.

Lalu setelah Chihiro dan Nijimura pergi hanya tinggal para Kisedai dan Kuroko saja yang ada di rumah.

"Kau Kuroko Tetsuya, aku hanya memberi tahumu sesuatu.

JANGAN MEREPOTKAN KAMI" ucap Akashi menatap tajam Kuroko, namun Kuroko hanya diam tanpa espresi dan menjawab.

"Wakatta" ucap Kuroko tanpa ekspresi.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan?' ucap Akashi, menatap Kuroko tajam.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun, AKashi-kun" ucap Kuroko kembaliu mentapa balik AKahsi dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap AKashi sangat terkejut, ia mendengar suara hatinya.

"AKu hanya mendengarkan apa yang AKashi-kun katakan"

"Tapi AKashi-cchi gak mengatakan apapun-ssu" ucap pria berambut blonde bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Aku mendengarkannya langsung dari hatinya, Kise Ryouta-kun" ucap Kuroko memandang Kise, pelan.

"? ? ?" mereka semua terdiam.

"Kalau kita gak berangkat sekarang, kita bisa terlambat" ucap Kuroko tanpa ekspresi.

Namun sayang, begitu sampai di sekolah, Kuroko malah mendapart kabar yang menyedihkan dari sahabatnya, namun sangat membahagiakan bagi mereka.

kalau sanya Ogiwara dan Kagami memdapatkan beasiswa ke amerika dalam bidan olahraga basket dan harus meninggalkan Kuroko seorang diri di sini.

.

.

.

Siang itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba Hyuga sensei, mengatakan hal yang sangat menggemparkan.

"berhubung bentar lagi akan ada pensi, ketua osis akan mengumpulkan para siswa siswi dan menampilkan pertunjukan antar sekolah untuk nanti di tontonkan bersama sekolah lain di tengah kota sepagai bentuk partisipasi para anak muda berkarya, mengerti. untuk nama yang ku panggil harap segera pergi ke ruang OSIS" ucap Hyuga sensei.

.

.

lah kok ceperbanget dah ada pensi pensi segalala (Pensi=pentas seni)

bebas lah kan fanfik, apapun boleh wkwkwkwk.

.

.

"ide membuat pemendatasan aku setuju harus tampil solo, tapi dengan sayarat ketua osis juga harus ikut ambil adil dalam pementasan romeo and juliet" ucap Kuroko menantang.

"Wakatta. selama kau jadi julietnya"

"A-?"

"Itukan ada adegan ciumannya, tak mungkin aku mencium seorang gadis, kalau aku mencium pria tentu tidak akan masuk sebuah ciuman bukan?" ucap Akashi menggunakan akalnya.

"A?" ucap Kuroko langsung memerah.

.

.

.

2 bulan berlalu dan hari pensi di tengah kota pun tiba. kerena ini di tengah kota di adakannya, tentu CHihiro dan Nijimura datang untuk melihatnya.

siang itu pukul 10 siang acara pun dimulai banyak sekolah yang menampilkan pertunjukan yang luar biasa hebat, dan di tonton oleh masyarakat sekitar dan siswa siswa yang berada di sekitar kota.

acara sangat meriah, dan Kuroko pun menjadi gugup.

"Kuroko, kalau kau gemetar kau bisa bilang" ucap Akashi menyidir Kuroko.

"DIamlah, Akashi-kun. Aku sedang menghapalin dialognya! Aku gak mau membuat Nii-san kecewa" ucap Kuroko sangat amat kesal.

"Hmp" ucap AKashi sedikit kesal entah kenapa.

.

.

.

Lalu tibalah saat pertunjukan kelas Kuroko dan AKashi, kisah cinta Romeo and Juliet.

"Oh, Romeo,

Mengapa keluarga kita saling membenci satu sama lainnya?

Diriku yakin demi kita,

Mereka bisa saling membantu dan mencintai satu sama lainnya,

Kalau saja mereka bisa mengerti,

Separuh diriku adalah engkau,

Romeo-sama,

Oh Romeo,

Kenapa engkau Romeo?

Jika engkau bukanlah Romeo putra Montagues,

Tidak ada dan tidak satupun,

Yang akan mengganggu cinta kita,

Romeo,

Sebagai ganti nama itu,

Terimalah semua yang ada dalam diriku"

"Aku akan menerimanya,

Sebagai gantinya,

Panggillah aku sebagai kekasih mu,

Mulai saat itu aku bukanlah Romeo lagi,

Wahai Juliet-ku yang tercinta,

(Kedua aktor semakin mendalami peranan mereka masing masing, para penonton, terkesima dengan ketampanan Romeo yang tak lain adalah AKashi dan kecantikan Kuroko yang menggunakan wig, padahal tak ada yang tahu kalausanya Kuroko adalah pria)

Aku tidak menyukai mu,

Aku mencintaimu, oh julietku

Aku tak menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu

bukalah jalah hingga kita bisa bertemu kapanmu,

Hingga sayappun dapat terlihat,

Aku tak ingin kau menjadi milik yang lain,

Karena aku mencintaimu" ucap Akashi kepada Kuroko dari bawah sedang Kuroko berada di atas menara istana, ceritanya.

"Kalau saja aku bisa menggunakan sihir,

salah satu mimpi, akan ku wujudkan,

pasti, aku adalah yang paling bahagia di dunia ini,

dengan begitu tak ada yang harus mengeluarkan air mata,

Jalan ini dan itu, kita tak harus bingung memilihnya,

Oh Romeo-sama. . .

Suatu hari ada hal yang di ributkan, dari dua pihak,

kami berfikir bagaimana,

caranya agar mereka bersatu,

kami mencari, dan terus mencari,

cara jalan hidup bersama hanya dengan itu,

cara agar bisa bersama,

dengan orang yang paling ku cintai,

aku berharap pada dunia,

agar bisa bersamamu,

dengan sepenuh kelemahan cintaku,

apa kau akan menerimaku, oh Romeo-sama?"

Hingga tibalah saat adegan ketika, Juliet yang koma karena meminum ramuan, menunggu Romeonya kembali, namun Romeo yang salah paham, ia mengira Juliet sudah meninggal.

"Juliet, oh Juliet

bagaimana kau bisa sekejam ini?

Kau bilang kau akan mati setelah aku mati?

Kau bilang separuh dirimu adalah aku,

maka separuh diriku adalah dirimu,

bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan

separuh diriku mati?

Juliet oh Juliet

ini adalah aku, Kekasihmu

ini adalah aku, Romeomu,

Kesedihan akan kehilanganmu tak mampu kutanggung seumur hidupku,

karena itu biarkan aku pergi, bersamamu.

Juliet oh kekasihku,

Ini aku Romeomu, datang untuk menyusulmu."Lalu Romeopun mencium Juliet sangat dalam, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, lalu ia meminum racun, yang sangat mematikan.

(Chihiro yang melihat Kuroko kesayangannya di cium orang, ia sangat murka, hampir saja ia ke atas panggung untuk menghajar Akashi, untung di tahan oleh Nijimura Shuzo)

Seketika Romeo jatuh kepelukan dewa kematian dan mati untuk selama lamanya, namun tanpa di duga keajaiban yang membawa kesedihan datang, Juliet pun terbangun dari komanya yang sangat dalam.

Namun yang Juliet dapati, adalah kematian sang kekasih di sisinya. tubuh Romeo yang sudah tak bernyawa tepat berada di sisinya, dengan botol racun yang sudah kosong.

"Romeo-sama,

Bagaimana kau bisa mengingkari janji suci kita,

kau bilang kau akan hidup selamanya bersamaku,

namun kini kau justru mati dan meninggalkanku,

sebagai bukti cintaku,

aku akan menebus dosa akan janji yang kau ingkari,

maka ijinkan aku tuk mati bersama mu,

meski kita tak bisa hidup bersama selamanya,

setidaknya kita bisa mati bersama selamanya,

Romeo oh Romeo-sama."

Lalu Juliet mengambil belati di pinggang Romeo, dan menusukkannya tepat di jantungnya dan iapun meninggal sembari melingkarkan tangannya pada sang kekasih, dan merekapun bersatu dalam kematian yang abadi.

lalu pementasan drama Romeo and Juliet pun selesai, di ikuti teput tangan dan sorak sorak kesedihan para penonton yang sangat menjiwai pementasan drama ini.

Setelah itu, beberapa pertunjukanpun mengisi, setelah 30 menit berlalu, kini giliran penampilan solo Kuroko yang di tantang Akashi pun tiba.

Kuroko menggunakan baju yang bahkan sangat mengejutkan sang kakak.

"Te-tetsuya? Ka-kamu mau tampil lagi? De-dengan baju yang seperti itu?" ucap Chihiro melihat kulit Kuroko terekspos bebas, dengan putih pucat bagai porselen, membuat para wanita iri dan para pria menelan ludah.

"Iya, ini semua gara gara dia! Dai mao sama desu" ucap Kuroko menatap AKashi yang sama terkejutnya dengan pakaian Kuroko.

"Aku menunggu penampilan yang LUAR BIASA, darimu" ucap Akashi mengejek seolah tahu Kuroko pasti hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya.

"Wakarimashitta, seito kaicou sama" ucap Kuroko akhirnya mendapat giliran ke panggung.

.

.

Angin sedang berhenbus-Kuroko Tetsuya

Wouwoo (wouwoo)

Wouwoo (wouwoo)

Wouwoo hoo

(Kuroko memulai nyanyian dan dancenya, dan semua perhatian seketika tertuju pada pemuda kecil itu)

"Tetsuya?" ucap Chihiro sendiri di kejutkan dengan suara sang adik.

"Ehhh~" ucap Nijimura.

". . . ." Kiseki no seidai.

Dimuka bumi yang hampa dan telah berubah ini?

Kehilangan semua kata hanya berdiri dan diam

Darimanakah aku sebaiknya memulainya?

Dalam keputusasaan ku mencari cahaya

Oh,

Tuhan yang ada di suatu tempat

Sekali lagi

Aku mohon bentangkanlah

Dunia yang baru dibumi ini

Tetapi ke masa depan

Angin pun sedang berhembus

Dan terasa dipipi pertanda kehidupan

Meskipun begitu aku

Terus hidup dengan kuat

Yang jadi penyusun semua batu bata ini pun

Dimulai sajakah

Luka dari ingatan akan mencari bekas luka

Di dalam kesakitan akan terlahir kebaikan

Siapa yang sebaiknya kupeluk terlebih dulu

Dalam kehangatan kita bicarakan mimpi

Ya

Sejumlah air mata tercurah

Kuingin kau

Membagi beban padaku

Diriku tak akan berdiam diri

Tetapi ke masa depan

Cinta… (Lalu langsung di sambung )

Blue Rose-Kuroko Tetsuya

(Tiba tiba Kuroko teringat waktu pertama Kuroko bertemu Akashi adalah saat ia mengalami heatnya, dan lagu ini sangat menggambarkan perasaannya, dan begitu juga AKashi mengerti kalau Kuroko sudah mengingatnya.

Padahal ia sudah mengira kalau Kuroko sudah melupakan waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu, yang sangat merepotkan itu)

Ku merasa pernah memelukmu disuatu tempat

Aku tahu seperti apakah rusukmu

Bagaikan remaja di kasur warna putih

Takut akan sesuatu dan berdoa

Memohon cinta datang

Itu tak mungkin

Bagaikan mawar yang biru

Pada suatu malam

Keajaiban pun

Hanya satu kali

Blue Rose

Itu tak mungkin

Jawaban dari tuhan

Penyesalan sang cinta

Lupa adalah pintu keluar rasa sayang

Blue Rose is love

Blue Rose is love

Dosa ini sangat dalam sampai tak ingat nama

Memang benar dulu ku memang mencinta

Dari bayang bayang celah jendela terlihat

Neon dan bulan pun buat gradasi

Lalu menutup hati

Lupakan saja

Bunga mawar biru itu

Hanya ilusi mimpi

Keajaiban

Tidaklah terjadi

Blue Rose

Lupakan saja

Semua tentang diriku

Rasa cinta itu

Hanyalah rasa, ragu naluri sesaat

Blue Rose is cool

Blue Rose is cool

Itu tak mungkin

Bagaikan mawar yang biru

Pada suatu malam

Keajaibanpun

Hanya satu kali

Blue rose

Itu tak mungkin

Jawaban dari Tuhan

Penyesalan sang Cinta

Lupa adalah pintu keluar rasa sayang

Blue rose is love

Lupakan saja

Bunga mawar biru itu

Hanya ilusi mimpi

Keajaiban

Tidaklah terjadi

Blue Rose

Lupakan saja

Semua tentang diriku

Rasa cinta itu

Hanyalah rasa, ragu naluri sesaat. . . ( Lagu selanjutnya Kuroko tidak berdansa, dia bernyanyi untuk Ogiwara dan Kagami yang sudah pindah ke Amerika dengan band sekolah)

Beginner-Kuroko Tetsuya

In your position, set!

Pengetahuan dan pengalaman dari

masa lalu hanya membebani saja

angin pun selalu pergi dan berlalu

tanpa meninggalkan apapun di belakang

Ayo carilah jalan yang baru

jangan melihat peta yang ada

saat mata yang tertunduk mendongak

kau kan menjadi zero

Apakah kita punya impian?

dan percaya kepada masa depan?

tak kenal rasa takut, tak perlu pandang bulu

tak perlu menahan diri

sekarang apakah kita punya impian?

tetap lugu seperti anak kecil...

rantai yang terus mengikatmu, ayo putuskanlah

Change your mind

Change your mind

tak perlu tau apapun juga, Beginner!

Karena pernah mengalami gagal

malu dan terluka menjadi trauma

karena tak ingin merasakan lagi

orang dewasa pun jadi makin bijak

Mencoba memang hal yang tak pasti

memangnya untuk . . . (menyambung ke dance lain)

Long Shot Party - Distance (Jarak)

Long Shot Party - Distance (Jarak)

Naruto Shippuden Opening #2

ROMAJI:

You're my friend

Aa ano hi no yume ima de mo mada wasuretenain desho

You're my dream

Aa hajimatta bakka kimi no One longest way

Oh ima tabidatsu yo

Everyday kono saki mo Shining day

Kawarazu singin' hikaru asa no smile

Kore de miosame no funny days

Tobidatsu future mezashita go far kokoro no dream of

I'll go the distance

Mihatenu sora wa blue

Norikonda star ship

Kore ga saikou no forever trip

You're my friend

Aa ano hi no yume ima de mo mada wasuretenain desho

You're my dream

Aa hajimatta bakka kimi no one longest way

Oh ima tabidatsu yo

Thank you my friend

Aa ano hi no koto ima de mo mada oboeteru kara

You're my dream

Aa mou nidoto sou modoranai days

Oh I'll go the distance

Kakushikirenai kurai no ooki na uso o tsuite

Nomikomareru honne kore wa saigo no trip

Maketsuzuke no GEEMU

kore kara hajimatteku one dream

You're my friend

Aa ano hi no yume ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho

You're my dream

Aa hajimatta bakka kimi no one longest way

Oh, ima tabidatsu yo

Thank you my friend

Aa ano hi no koto ima de mo mada oboeteru kara

You're my dream

Aa mou nidoto sou modoranai days

Mou ugokidashita asu e kiseyashinai Flame of heart

Sou I'll go the distance

INDONESIA:

Kau adalah temanku

Aah, Mimpi di hari itu takkan pernah kaulupakan, iya kan?

Kau adalah mimpiku

Aah, perjalanan baru saja dimulai pada jalan yang panjang

Oh, sekarang waktunya untuk bergerak

Setiap hari, hari yang cerah akan menanti

Bernyanyi dengan senyuman pada hari esok yang bersinar

Ini adalah perpisahan untuk hari yang lucu ini

Terbang menuju masa depan yang sangat jauh, dan bermimpilah

Aku akan pergi jauh

Langit yang tidak berujung itu begitu biru

Menaiki kapal bintang

Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang terbaik

Kau adalah temanku

Aah, Mimpi di hari itu takkan pernah kaulupakan, iya kan?

Kau adalah mimpiku..

Aah, perjalanan baru saja dimulai pada jalan yang panjang..

Oh, sekarang waktunya untuk bergerak..

Terima kasih, temanku..

Aah, hingga kini kau tak lupa dengan yang terjadi di hari itu, iya kan?

Kamu adalah mimpiku..

Aah, hari-hari itu takkan terulang lagi..

Oh, aku akan pergi..

Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan kebohongan besar di dalam diriku..

Aku akan lebih jujur, ini adalah perjalanan terakhirku..

Selalu kalah dalam permainan..

Mulai dari sini, mimpiku akan dimulai..

Kau adalah temanku..

Aah, Mimpi di hari itu takkan pernah kaulupakan, iya kan?

Kau adalah mimpiku..

Aah, perjalanan baru saja dimulai pada jalan yang panjang..

Oh, sekarang waktunya untuk bergerak..

Terima kasih, temanku..

Aah, hingga kini kau tak lupa dengan yang terjadi di hari itu, iya kan?

Kau adalah mimpiku..

Aah, hari-hari itu takkan terulang lagi..

Kini sudah mulai bergerak ke hari esok, api hatiku yang takkan padam..

Maka, aku akan pergi..

Lalu tiba tiba Akashi seolah berbisik.

"hanya begini doang?" ucap Akashi merendahkan dengan mata emperor eye nya.

"Lagu selanjutnya untuk Akashi Seijuuro sama, hanya untukmu" ucap Kuroko memejamkan mata, sedang CHihiro, Nijimura dan kiseki no seidai melihat Akashi bersamaan.

Kinjirareta Futari-Kuroko Tetsuya

Pepohonan embun pagi

Bagaikan desahan seseorang

Danau yang tidak ada di peta

Air yang tenang bagaikan tertidur

Kehilangan kata-kata

Kesedihan yang terlalu sepi

Di ujung akhir kenangan ini

Tempat yang dahulu ingin kudatangi

Sampai manapun dirimu kucintai

Sampai kapanpun dirimu dicintai

Saling mempercayai keabadian

Dosanya pertemuan kita

Kumohon maafkanlah cinta kita ini

yang tak terkabul

Sembunyikan dalam hati

Kumohon kepada takdir yang kejam ini berserah diri

Kita berdua yang terlarang

Bagaikan melempar batu ke danau

Dihatiku riak air meluas

Tak bisa dengan orang lain

Apakah ini tak boleh?

Kapal di tepian danau

Diikat tali yang sangat keras

Jika menghindari keramaian

Harus pergi ke dunia yang amat jauh

Jangan kau salahkan dirimu sendiri

Janganlah kamu… (belum selesai Kuroko bernyanyi, tiba tiba AKashi berteriak)

"KUROKO TETSUYA!" ia seolah di baca ingatannya oleh Kuroko, mengenai dirinya dan Furihata Kouki yang tak bisa bersama.

Furihata Kouki adalah mantan kekasih AKashi yang meninggal karena bunuh diri, nanti di next chap akan di jelaskan. . . .

"Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikannya?" ucap Kuroko di atas pangung, menatap dingin Akashi.

bahkan sepupunya sendiri tak ada yang berani mengatakan apapun mengenai Furihata Kouki.

"Chihiro? bagaimana Kuroko-kun tahu mengenai furihata?" tanya Nijimura

"Hmp, sebenaranya kuroko itu punya kekuatan sendiri, emp apa bisa di bilang peramal? Indigo? ya sejenis nyalah" ucap Chihiro sedikit sedih.

"Berhentilah bersembunyi, kau kira dengan bersembunyi penyesalanmu akan menghilang!" ucap Kuroko kesal

"Tch!" ucap Akashi berjalan ke arah panggung.

"Eh itu bukannya Romeo sama yang tadi?" ucap salah satu pengunjung.

"Oi iya, yang di panggung itu juga mirip Juliet sama" ucap pengunjung yang lain.

.

.

Di atas panggung. . .

Lemon (Buah Lemon)-Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuuro

Yume naraba dore hodo yokatta deshou

Imada ni anata no koto wo yume ni miru

Wasureta mono wo tori ni kaeru you ni

Furubita omoide no hokori wo harau

Modoranai shiawase ga aru koto wo

Saigo ni anata ga oshiete kureta

Iezu ni kakushiteta kurai kako mo

Anata ga inakya eien ni kurai mama

Kitto mou kore ijou kizutsuku koto nado

Ari wa shinai to wakatte iru

Ano hi no kanashimi sae ano hi no kurushimi sae

Sono subete wo aishiteta anata to tomo ni

Mune ni nokori hanarenai nigai remon no nioi

Ame ga furiyamu made wa kaerenai

Ima demo anata wa watashi no hikari

Kurayami de anata no se wo nazotta

Sono rinkaku wo senmei ni oboete iru

Uketome kirenai mono to deau tabi

Afurete yamanai no wa namida dake

Nani wo shiteita no nani wo miteita no

Watashi no shiranai yokogao de

Dokoka de anata ga ima watashi to onaji you na

Namida ni kure sabishisa no naka ni iru nara

Watashi no koto nado douka wasurete kudasai

Sonna koto wo kokoro kara negau hodo ni

Ima demo anata wa watashi no hikari

Jibun ga omou yori

Koi wo shiteita anata ni

Are kara omou you ni

Iki ga dekinai

Anna ni soba ni ita no ni

Marude uso mitai

Totemo wasurerarenai

Sore dake ga tashika

Ano hi no kanashimi sae ano hi no kurushimi sae

Sono subete wo aishiteta anata to tomo ni

Mune ni nokori hanarenai nigai remon no nioi

Ame ga furiyamu made wa kaerenai

Kiriwaketa kajitsu no katahou no you ni

Ima demo anata wa watashi no hikari

Seberapa baguskah jika itu adalah mimpi?

Sekarang aku pun masih memimpikan dirimu

Bagaikan kembali pada hal yang terlupakan

Aku menyapu bersih debu kenangan lama

"Ada kebahagiaan yang tak dapat kembali"

Pada akhirnya itulah yang kau katakan padaku

Bahkan masa lalu yang selalu kusembunyikan

Tanpamu, akan terus menjadi suram selamanya

Kuyakin aku takkan terluka lebih dari ini

Kutahu hal itu seharusnya tak terjadi

Kesedihan di hari itu dan rasa sakit di hari itu

Aku mencintai segalanya jika bersama denganmu

Aroma lemon yang pahit pun masih melekat di hatiku

Aku takkan pulang sebelum hujan berhenti

Bagiku hingga sekarang kau adalah cahayaku

Aku mengikuti punggungmu di dalam kegelapan

Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas lekuk tubuh itu

Setiap bertemu dengan hal yang tak bisa kuterima

Hanya air mataku yang tak berhenti mengalir

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Dengan wajah sampingku yang tak peduli

Di suatu tempat kau pasti seperti diriku yang sekarang

Berikanlah aku air mata jika kau dalam kesepian

Aku mohon lupakanlah segalanya tentang diriku ini

Itulah sesuatu yang kuharapkan dari lubuk hatiku

Bagiku hingga sekarang kau adalah cahayaku

Lebih dari yang kupikirkan

Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu

Sejak itu aku memikirkanmu

Aku tak dapat bernafas

Aku ingin berada di sisimu

Bagaikan sebuah kebohongan

Aku tak dapat melupakanmu

Hanya itulah yang pasti

Kesedihan di hari itu dan rasa sakit di hari itu

Aku mencintai segalanya jika bersama denganmu

Aroma lemon yang pahit pun masih melekat di hatiku

Aku takkan pulang sebelum hujan berhenti

Bagaikan satu sisi buah yang telah terpotong

Bagiku hingga sekarang kau adalah cahayaku.

Sayonara, I love You- Akashi dan Kuroko

I still love you in my heart

Ai ni obieteta

Please tell me back in the days

Wasurenaide…

Hitomi tojireba

Ano hi no egao ga

Matataku kaze ni ima, furuete

Motto, koe kaketetara…

Motto, dakishimetetara…

Motto, wakari aetetara…

Motto, aisetetanara…

Omoide atsumete itsumade

Kimi o omou ndarou

Motto, tsuyoku natte

Motto, ii otoko ni natte

Kimi janai betsu no dareka to

Kotae sagasu kurai nara nante

Koukai bakari de otoko na no ni darashinee

Gomen na… saigo ga konna katachi de

Wakare o kimeta kimi no kao ga

In to you no aimaina karuma

Anata no kage ga hanarenakute

Isshun ni shite kowareru mono hakanai mono

Sore ga ai na no ka?

Warai atteta no ni…

Please tell me why?

Sayonara I love you

Mou furimukanaide

Futari no keshiki to kotoba o wasurenaikara

Hontou ni hontou ni isshun dake demo

Anata o aisete yokatta kitto…

Please tell me why

Please tell me why

I'm still lovin' you in my heart

Isso keshi saritai kioku ga in my heart

Please tell me why

Please tell me why

I'm still lovin' you in my heart

Tashikana ashita yurari kieta in my heart baby...

Kokoro no distance umaru itsuka

Nante shinjiteta mirai wa misukasu

Hidari ni ita negao sono shigusa

Gusari to itamu kizu ga

Kako no MEERU utsume-tachi SURAIDO

Kuzure satta otoko no PURAIDO

"Itami wa ore tate ni naru"

Ore no me no mae ni tarashita ito

Saigo no kimi no ano egao

In to you no aimaina karuma

Kako mo mirai mo furimukanaide

Isshun ni shite kowareru mono hakanai mono

Sore ga ai na no ka?

Waraiatteta no ni…

Please tell me why?

Sayonara I love you

Mou furimukanaide

Futari no keshiki to kotoba o wasurenaikara

Hontou ni hontou ni isshun dake demo

Anata o aisete yokatta kitto…

I still love you in my heart

Ai ni obieteta

Please tell me back in the days

Wasurenaide…

Hitomi tojireba

Ano hi no egao ga

Matataku kaze ni ima, furuete

Ai o sakenderu machi no naka de

Kowareta pazuru o kakiatsumete

Kieyashinai tsuyo gari to

Mujaki ni sugita ano back in da days

Kodoku no MERODII

Kimi ga nokoshita hitotsu no memo ni

Kaite atta ichi koma no story

Guuzen ni mo kon'na kyokudatta...

Please tell me why?

Mou kiete

Yume ni sura detekonai de

Anata o wasureru yuuki o kono sora ni

Hontou ni hontou ni isshun dake demo

Anata o aisete yokatta

I'll love again

Anata e ima todoku you ni

Yurushita kokoro to karada ga oboe teru

Arigatou ippai no yasashisa kurete

Anata to deaete yokatta kitto…

Please tell me why

Please tell me why

I'm still lovin' you in my heart

Isso keshi saritai kioku ga in my heart

Please tell me why

Please tell me why

I'm still lovin' you in my heart

Tashikana ashita yurari kieta in my heart baby...

It's only love I wanna be with you…

Aku masih mencintaimu dalam hatiku

Aku takut akan cinta

Kumohon katakan padaku tentang hari-hari yang lalu itu

Jangan lupakan...

Ketika mata ini terpejam

Senyum dari hari itu

Tampak seolah-olah ada dan menghilang bergantian di angin saat ini, bergemuruh

Lebih, jika itu adalah kata-kata yang menyapa... [1]

Lebih, jika itu adalah pelukan...

Lebih, jika itu adalah kita saling mengerti...

Lebih, jika itu adalah aku dulu dapat mencintai

Mengumpulkan kenangan itu sampai kapankah

Aku akan memikirkan tentangmu

Lebih, aku menjadi lebih kuat [2]

Lebih, aku menjadi pria yang lebih baik

Aku bisa bukan dengan mu dan dengan orang lain

Jika begitu aku lebih baik mencari jawabannya

Hanya penyesalan yang ada padahal aku seorang lelaki sampai begitu berantakan seperti ini

Maafkan aku... yang terakhir aku dengan rupa yang seperti ini

Aku telah memutuskan untuk berpisah, wajahmu

Seperti energi Yin dari karma yang kabur [3]

Bayangan dirimu tidak dapat kulepaskan

Yang terjadi sekejap, hal yang dapat hancur, hal yang hanya sementara

Apakah itu adalah cinta?

Meskipun senyuman itu saling bertemu...

Kumohon katakan padaku mengapa?

Selamat tinggal aku mencintaimu

Sudahlah jangan berbalik ke belakang

Karena aku tidak dapat melupakan pemandangan dan kata-kata kita berdua

Sesungguhnya sesungguhnya walaupun itu hanya sesaat

Aku bersyukur dulu bisa mencintaimu, itu pasti...

Kumohon katakan padaku mengapa

Kumohon katakan padaku mengapa

Aku masih mencintaimu di dalam hatiku

Aku ingin lebih cepat menghapus ingatan dalam hatiku

Kumohon katakan padaku mengapa

Kumohon katakan padaku mengapa

Aku masih mencintaimu di dalam hatiku

Hari esok pasti ia akan perlahan menghilang di dalam hatiku sayang...[4]

Suatu hari nanti jarak hati akan terlahir

Sungguh masa depan yang ku percaya melihatnya

Disamping kiriku ada wajah tertidur itu, tingkah laku itu

Melukai luka dengan begitu dalam dengan

Slide email berisi gambar dari masa lalu

Menghancurkan harga diri lelaki

"Rasa sakit menjadi perisai untuk (masa depan) ku" [5]

Di depan mataku ada benang yang berjuntaian

Aku telah memutuskan untuk berpisah, wajahmu

Seperti energi Yin dari karma yang kabur

Janganlah berbalik ke belakang meski itu adalah masa depan ataupun masa lalu

Yang terjadi sekejap, hal yang dapat hancur, hal yang hanya sementara

Apakah itu adalah cinta?

Meskipun senyuman itu saling bertemu...

Kumohon katakan padaku mengapa?

Selamat tinggal aku mencintaimu

Sudahlah jangan berbalik ke belakang

Karena aku tidak dapat melupakan pemandangan dan kata-kata kita berdua

Sesungguhnya sesungguhnya walaupun itu hanya sesaat

Aku bersyukur dulu bisa mencintaimu, itu pasti...

Aku masih mencintaimu dalam hatiku

Aku takut akan cinta

Kumohon katakan padaku tentang hari-hari yang lalu itu

Jangan lupakan...

Ketika mata ini terpejam

Senyum dari hari itu yang

Tampak seolah-olah ada dan menghilang bergantian sekarang di angin ini, bergemuruh

Di dalam kota menjeritkan cinta

Mengumpulkan puzzle yang hancur berkeping-keping

Berpura-pura kuat tidak menghilang

Amat polos hari yang lalu

Melodi kesepian

Di satu catatan kecil yang kau tinggalkan

Kisah satu kolom yang tertulis

Walaupun itu dengan kebetulan, lagu itu seperti ini...

Kumohon katakan padaku mengapa?

Sudah menghilanglah

Janganlah muncul bahkan di dalam mimpiku

Keberanian untuk melupakanmu ada di langit (udara) ini [6]

Sesungguhnya sesungguhnya walaupun itu hanya sesaat

Aku bersyukur dulu bisa mencintaimu

Aku akan mencintai kembali

Semoga sekarang ini tersampaikan kepadamu

Hati yang telah memaafkan berserta tubuh ini mengingatnya

Aku berterima kasih atas kebaikan sepenuh hati itu

Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu, itu pasti...

Kumohon katakan padaku mengapa

Kumohon katakan padaku mengapa

Aku masih mencintaimu di dalam hatiku

Aku ingin lebih cepat menghapus ingatan dalam hatiku

Kumohon katakan padaku mengapa

Kumohon katakan padaku mengapa

Aku masih mencintaimu di dalam hatiku

Hari esok pasti ia akan perlahan menghilang di dalam hatiku sayang...

Ini adalah cinta satu-satunya, aku ingin bersamamu

(Akashi meneteskan air matanya, dan terdiam. Kuroko hanya bisa memberikan bahunya, karena tinggi mereka tak jauh berbeda, itu jadi tempat paling nyaman sekarang, bari Akashi)

'Arigatou, Sei-chan' Akashi seolah mendengar suara Kouki sang kekasih.

"Eh? Kou-ki?" Akashi sangat terkejut.

"Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko merasa Akashi yang tiba tiba terkejut , menjadi bingung.

sedangkan para penonton sangat terhibur baik anak muda maupun paruh baya, semua usia sangat menikmati penampilan mereka.

"ROMEO SAMA! JULIET SAMAAAA!" sorak sorai para penonton.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, kau itu memang sangat merepotkan" bisik Akashi, yang masih menempelkan kepalanya di pundak Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun orang ke seribu yang bilang begitu" balasnya tersenyum kecil.

". . ."

deg deg deg

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

8 tahun kemudian. . .

.  
.

Kuroko dan Akashi adalah pasangan yang sudah menikah namun mereka tidak bahagia. . .

Kenapa?

Itu kerena kekecewaan Akashi akan Kuroko, yang melahirkan Anak yang tak bisa berbicara Seiya si bungsu dengan anak yang sangat mirip Akashi, namun ia memiliki sifat sangat membenrontak. Dia adalah Seiji si sulung, dia sering pergi dengan para yankee di sekolahnya dan pulang dengan pakaian kotor dan luka lebam.

Akashi sering tak pulang, ia akan menginap di hotel, keluarga Akashi sangatlah kaya, namun meski kaya mereka tidak bahagia, mereka berdua tak se bahagia sewaktu mereka pacaran dahulu.

.

.  
Sore itu Seiji tengah berantem dengan, anak SMA, padahal dia hanya anak SMP dengan tubuh yang kecil.

Namun tanpa diduga, Seiya yang bisu bersembunyi dauh dari balik pepohonan dekat taman dimana Seiji baru selesai berantem.

'Nii-san' mulut Seiya menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara, karena ia bisu.

"Kenapa, kau disini?" ucap Seiji menatap Seiya yang mendekat, melewati tubuh tubuh anak SMA yang pingsan.

'Nii-san, ayo pulang bareng' ucap Seiya tanpa ada suara yang keluar, Seiji tidak membenci adiknya namun melihat adiknya ia jadi ingat sang Oto-san yang tak kunjung pulang.

"Tch. Pulanglah duluan"ucap Seiji mulai bangkit.

'. . .' namun, tanpa di duga salah satu anak SMA bangun dan hendak menjauh Seiji, untung Seiya melihat dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng.

Seiji yang melihat itu langsung menendang 2 kali putaran hingga pingsan seketika pria itu.

"Ayo kau tunggu apa lahi, ayo pulang!" ucap Seiji, ia takut kalau berada di luar Seiya akan di serang oleh musuhnya. Baju seragam Seiya dan Seiji berwarna merah dan celana berwarna hitam.

Jadi Seiji tak tahu kalau Seiya kena tusuk oleh orang tadi sampai pada.

Di dalam rumah. . .

"Seiji? Apa kau terluka?" ucap Kuroko tiba tiba dari ruangan depan mendekati Seiji yang tengah duduk di meja makan, sedang Seiya katanya hendak mandi.

"Ayah aku baik baik saja, kok" ucap Seiji meski nakal, Seiji sangat sayang pada ayahnya.

"Lalu itu di depan dan ini darah siapa!?" ucap Kuroko sangat khawatir dengan anaknya, menunjuk darah di bawah lantai, Seiji langsung ke ingat akan adiknya.

"Seiya!?"

BRUKKK

Terdengar suara dari kamar mandi, Seiji dan Kuroko segera berlari ke kamar mandi, begitu mereka sampai Seiya sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan bersimbah darah.

"Se-!?" Seiji sangat kaget, karena dialah Seiya terluka.

"Seiji dengarkan ayah, sekarang telepon ambulan, ayah akan menghentikan pendarahan Seiya, jangan panik. Seiya kuat, dia tidak akan kenapa napa" ucap Kuroko mengikat luka di tubuh Seiya agar berhenti pendarahannya.

"Baik ayah" ucap Seiji langsung berlari mencari hpnya dan mencoba untuk tidak panik, seperti yang di katakan Kuroko.

.

.  
Untungnya, Seiya segera di tangani dokter, meski begitu sampai di rumah sakit pendarahan Seiya sudah berhenti, namun dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Tanpa mereka tahu ternyata Akashi yang jarang pulang itu, pada hari ini pulang namun begitu sampai rumah tak ada siapapun yang mulai menggelap dan itu cukup membuat Akashi panik.

setelah di cari tahu kalau Seiya dan yang lain berada di rumah sakit Midorima.

Shintaro sendirilah yang memberi tahu deluan, di saat Akashi awalnya hendak menghubungi Kuroko.

Akashipun mendapatkan semua kronologi nya dari Shintaro, sedang shintaro adalah dokter yang menangani Seiya.

Mengetahui nya, ia sangatmurka kepada Seiji, di mata nya pernikahan dirinya dan Kuroko hanya menghasilkan aib saja.

.  
.

Di rumah sakit tiba tiba pintu di buka cepat, menampakkan wajah yang sangat murka mencari dimana Seiji.

"Seiji!" begitu menemukannya ia berjalan mendekati sang anak pertamanya itu dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, yang pasti akan mendarat di pipi Seiji.

Namun belum mendarat, sedang Seiji sudah pasras, karena memang kesalahannya Seiya terluka seperti ini.

"Jangan pernah Akashi-kun memukul anakku!" ucap Kuroko menahan tangan Akashi.

Akashi dan Seiji sama terkejutnya, dengan kemarahan Kuroko yang tengah membela sang anak.

"Ka-!"

"Akashi-kun, apa kamu udh gak sadar?

Kita udh gak bisa bersama.

Hubungan ini sudah tak bisa di pertahankan."Ucap Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu!?

Apa kau minta cerai denganku!?" ucap Akashi semakin murka.

"Ayah?" ucap Seiji terkejut bukan main.

"Kau tahu rumah tangga ini sudah di ujung tanduk!

Kau tahu itu!

Kita gak mungkin seperti dulu lagi!

Akashi-kun, waktu kita sudah habis" ucap Kuroko menangis memandang Akashi yang mulai lemas.

Untuk sejenak Akashi menggenggam kedua tangan atas Kuroko, setelah bahu. Dengan gemetar Akashi pun menyetujuinya.

"Wakatta, kalau itu memang yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi dengan suara yang gemetar seperti sama ingin menangis juga.

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Belasan tahun berlalu, Kuroko membesarkan Seiji dan Seiya sangat baik, hingga mereka berdua lulus S2 di bidangnya masing masing,

Kuroko Seiji lulus sebagai mahasiswa terbaik jurusan Manajemen,

Dan Kuroko Seiya lulus sebagai dokter muda terbaik, jurusan bagian dalam.

.

Sekarang Seiji sudah bekerja di perusahaan berkembang sebagai menejer muda di sana.

Dan Seiya berkeja di rumah sakit tidak terlalu besar namun tidak juga kecil.

Siang itu hari libur mereka, jadi mereka bertiga bersama dengan Kuroko sang ayah, pergi berbelanja bersama.

"Ayah, yang habis apa saja?" ucap Seiji mendekati sang ayah seperti anak ayam, begitu juga Seiya.

'Nii-chan curang! Aku juga mau dekat ayah' mulutnya berkata meski tak ada suara.

"Hei, hei. Kalai sudah besar, kalau kalian berdempetan pada ayah, ayah yang kelihatan kayak anak kecil" ucap Kuroko tersenyum geli.

"Habis ayah sangat awet muda sih!" ucap Seiji bercanda.

'Nii-chan, aku lupa saus tomat di rumah habis semua' ucap Seiya tanpa suara.

"Ayah sama Seiya pergilah ke tempat daging, aku akan mengambil sausnya" ucap Seiji mulai berjalan ke rak saus.

"Baiklah, jangan nyasar ya" ucap Kuroko.

"Ayah aku bukan anak kecil lagi" ucap Seiji tersenyum geli, dengan sikap ayahnya itu.

Namun belum sampai 5 menit tiba tiba Kuroko menerima pesan gambar dari Seiji.

Gambar pria dewasa tengah pingsan di lantai, dengan anak berusia 15 tahun.

"Ini?" Kuroko sangat terkejut, ia segera berlari sembari menarik Seiya ke tempat perkara.

Tak memakan cukup lama, Seiya dan Kuroko pun sampai.

Seiji tengah membopong pria dewasa ke atas kursi, dengan wajah kesal. Sedang anak smp di sampingnya menampakkan wajah cemas dan hampir menangis.

"A-Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko.

"oji-chan kenal oto-san ku?" ucap anak itu menatap Kuroko.

"Anak muda, namamu siapa?" ucap Kuroko lembut mengusap kepala anak itu.

"Namaku, Akashi- Akashi Seichi, 15 tahun" ucap Anak kecil itu dengan rambut merah menyala sama seperti Seiji dan Seiya hanya matanya berbeda dengan Akashi matanya tak setajam Akashi justru matanya lebih memelas dari mata anjing milik Kuroko.

"? ? ?" apa dia anak angkat? Tapi gak mungkin karena anak ini sangat mirip dengan oto-san mereka yang tak lain adalah Akashi Seijuuuro.

Tapi dia bilang umurnya 15 tapi Kuroko, Seiji dan Seiya baru pergi dari rumah 12 tahun yang lalu, yang berarti anak ini adalah hasil hubungan gelap Akashi sejak 3 tahun terakhir, rumah tangga mereka.

.

.  
Beberapa saat kemudian, Akashi akhirnya terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun, minumlah dulu" ucap Kuroko masuk kedalam kamar dimana Akashi terduduk dengan wajah pucat, dan kantung mata yang menghitam.

"Kuroko?

Anak itu? Dimana dia?" Akashi sangat panik, langsung turun.

"tenanglah Seichi tengah bermain dengan Seiji dan Seiya di halaman belakang.

"Huft, jadi kau sudah tahu Seichi" ucap Akashi mulai duduk kembali di atas kasur.

"aku gak sengaja tidur dengannya dulu dan dia bilang dia hamil dan melahirkan, namun begitu melahirkan ia meninggal.

Seiji menjadi pemberontak

Seiya yang tak bisa berbicara cukup mengangguku, dahulu aku masih sangat muda, aku yang bodoh itu berfikir kalau aku merawat anak ini mungkin akan memperbaiki nama Akashi,

Aku menyerahkan anak itu ke panti, dengan syarat jangan adopsi anak itu ke keluarga manapun, saat SD aku akan menjemputnya, setiap hari aku akan ke panti asuhan, namun karena kesibukan ku ini aku jadi buta akan keluargaku dan akhirnya kita bercerai,

Akupun membawa Seichi kerumah saat ia berumur 3 tahun sampai sekarang" ucap Akashi panjang lebar.

"Terima kasih kau mau mengatakan semuanya, Akashi-kun". Ucap Kuroko tersenyum lembut, sampai Akashi merintihkan air mata

BUK!

Tiba tiba Akashi memeluk Kuroko, sangat erat, cukup erat. Kurokopun tak melawan, ia hanya diam.

"Kenapa?" ucap Kuroko tersenyum seolah ia tahu Akashi sudah melalui beban hidup yang begitu berat.

"Aku sudah menebus kesalahanku!

Aku merawat Seichi seseorang diri!" ucap Akashi membela diri.

"bukan karena ia pewarisnu yang sempurna kelak?" ucap Kuroko sembari tersenyum.

"Aku bahkan memasakkan untuk ku dan dia tanpa satupun koki di rumah, aku hanya menyiapkan satpam. setiap hari aku mengantar dan menjemputnya, kalau terlambat aku selalu minta maaf,

aku aku aku menyesal membiarkan mu pergi~, maafkan aku" ucap Akashi pada akhirnya kalimat itulah yang meruntuhkan hati Kuroko.

"Emp, otsukare sama, Akashi-kun"Kuroko pun membalas pelukan Akashi, yang kembali tertidur.

Lalu saat waktunya makan malam.

Tok tok tok

"Ayah makan malam sudah siap" ucap Seiji membuka pintu.

"Ayah akan menemani Oto-sanmu dulu, kalian makanlah duluan" ucap Kuroko yang berada dalam pelukan Akashi yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Hmp jadi begitu kan, Ayah akan rujuk?"

"Apa kau tidak suka?" ucap Kuroko menatap Seiji sedikit khawatir.

"Kebahagiaan Ayah kebahagiaan ku juga. Kalau begitu kami makan deluan"ucap Seiji menutup pintu pelan, agar kedua orang tuanya tak terganggu.

.

'Eh ayah mana?' mulut Seiya berbicara.

"Kita disuruh makan duluan, oiya katanya mereka mau rujuk" ucap Seiji ringan.

"rujuk?" Seichi yang masih muda tak mengerti.

'Itu artinya kita akan jadi satu keluarga' ucap Seichi memeragakan mulutnya meski suaranya tak terdengar.

"Nii-chan tachi akan jadi kakakku?" ucap Seichi tersenyum, mereka berdua terkejut ada yang bisa mengerti ucapan Seiya begitu cepat, dan Seiya pun hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

"Kau, cukup pintar huh~" ucap Seiji menyeringai.

"? ? ?" Seichi tak mengerti.

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

PERINGATAN RATE M

CHAPTER KALI INI BERRATE M!

BAGI YANG SUKA MIMISAN HARAP TIDAK PENDARAHAN MEMBACANGA!

Hubungan antara Seiji, Seiya dan Seichi.

Pagi itu ketika Akashi dan Kuroko yang tidur masih belum terbangun. Alhasil Seichi mau gak mau harus berangkat seorang diri, pagi itu Seiji dan Seiya sama sudah bangun juga.

"Dia belum bangun?" ucap Seiji dan Seiya sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Hai" ucap Seichi memandang kakak tirinya itu, yang tak lain adalah Seiji.

'Nii-chan, gimana kalau kita antar dulu Seichi' Seiya mendekati mereka dengan memeragakan mulutnya untuk berbicara meski suaranya tak keluar.

"Iya aku tahu itu, Seichi kalau gitu kami yang akan antar" ucap Seiji.

"Hai, nii-san" ucap Seichi tampak sedikit senang, namun jauh di dalam hatinya dia sangat senang bisa sedikit dekat dengan kakak tirinya itu.

.

.  
Siang itu pukul jam 11.30 siang tiba tiba suara telepon Seiji terus berdering, ternyata panggilan dari Akashi Seijuuro yang tak lain adalah Oto-sannya.

"Iya, ada apa?" ucap Seiji mengangkat hpnya dengan males.

"Aku mau tanya, tadi apa Seichi membawa makan? Aku gak pernah memberinya uang cash. Biasanya aku yang membuatkannya bekal-" ucap Akashi tiba tiba telepon di matikan dari sebrang.

Lalu Seiji mengirim pesan singkat.

'Aku akan ke sekolah Seichi' ucap Seiji dalam pesan singkatnya, pertanda hari itu bahwa Seiji akan makan siang di luar bersama dengan Seichi.

Seiji menggunakan motor temannya, kalau ia pakai mobil misalkan macet maka ia pasti telat.

.

.  
Di dalam kelas bel istirahat baru berbunyi, namun karena ia tak bawa makan, maka hari itu ia akan tidur di kelas, menahan rasa laparnya.

"Oi, Akashi Seichi" ucap seseorang dengan suara yang tidak asing.

"Eh? Nii-nii-chan?" ucap Seichi sangat terkejut, begitu juga para anak cewe di kelas sangat kagum dengan ke tampanan Seiji yang datang ke kelas Seichi.

"Ayo, kita makan di luar. Aku sudah ijin sama gurumu" ucap Seiji, dengan Seichi berlari keluar kelas entah kenapa wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Lalu untuk pertama kalinya mereka makan berdua sebagai satu keluarga, semenjak Akashi dan Kuroko kembali rujuk.

.

.

Namun semua itu berubah, hingga pada saat ketika Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya tengah menghadiri acara di luar kota sejak pagi itu.

"Nii-chan, eh?" ketika Seichi tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar sang kakak, pemandangan yang tak bisa di bayangkan terpampang jelas di depannya.

"Ahhhh ahhh~" suara kecil Seiya terdengar, pertanda ia sudah bisa berbicara.

Namun yang membuat Seichi sangat terkejut adalah bukan itu, melainkan pemandangan Seiji dan Seiya tengah berhubungan, padahal mereka saudara dalam artian mereka tengah melakukan hubungan saudara?

"Ahhhh, kenapa kau tak mengetuk nya?" ucap Seiji menarik barangnya dari bagian bawah Seiya yang tengah di ambang klimaks.

". . ." Seichi tak mempu bergerak, karena ia bingung harus berbuat apa, dalam keadaan seperti ini, namanya juga masih SMP.

"Seichi, kemarilah~" ucap Seiya dengan wajah yang sangat merah dan keringat dengan wangi manis yang menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

Seichi berjalan mendekati mereka, karena ia di panggil sang kakaknya yang paling baik itu, yang tak lain adalah Seiya.

"Naiklah~" ucap Seiya, mengulurkan tangannya dan di genggam oleh Seichi, perlahan Seichi naik ke atas kasur bersama ke 2 kakaknya.

"Nii-" belum selesai Seichi berbicara, mulutnya sudah di sumpal oleh mulut Seiya, dengan arti lain, Seichi dan Seiya tengah berciuman di depan Seiji, namun Seiji tak mengatakan apapun hanya menatap mereka berdua dari belakang punggung Seiya.

"Emppp hmp emmmmm mphhh~?" gumam Seichi setelah ciuman yang cukup lama itu, dengan wajah Seichi dan Seiya yang merah padam.

"Seichi, dengarkan nii-chan ya~" ucap Seiya sangat lembut berbisik pelan di telinga Seichi.

"Emp~" ucap Seichi sudah berbaring di bawah tubuh Seiya yang sudah telanjang bulat.

"Empph hmp pmhhh" lalu Seiya kembali mencium Seichi, sembari melepaskan pakaian Seichi satu persatu.

"Ni-nii-chan~" ucap Seichi tiba tiba memecahkan keromantisan ciuman kakak beradik itu.

"Ada apa, Seichi?" ucap Seiya memandang Seichi yang ada di bawahnya.

"Aku senang bisa, sedekat ini sama nii-chan tachi~" ucap Seichi tersenyum tulus, cukup membuat Seiya dan Seiji cukup terkejut.

"Seichi, kawai~" ucap Seiya memeluk gemas sang adik bungsunya itu.

"Kau sudah pemanasan nya?

Kalau gitu gimana kalau kita mulai saja" ucap Seiji tiba tiba.

"Nii-chan benar, jadi gimana Seichi mau ikut?" ucap Seiya menatap lembut Seichi.

"Emp, aku ikut sama nii-chan tachi" ucap Seichi mantap dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kalau begitu, Seiya lakukan untukku" ucap Seichi membuka celananya. lalu Seiya menatap Seichi sembari berkata.

"Seichi perhatikan baik-baik ya, lalu lakukan hal yang sama padaku nanti" ucap Seiya mendekati selangkangan Seiji.

"Ha-hai~" Seichi dalam posisi duduk melihat aktifitas kedua kakaknya dari samping.

"Emp mppppoo phmmmm mph" Seiya melakukan blow job pada Seiji pelan,

memaju mundur kan kepalanya,

kadang pelang dan kadang cepat,

Menjilat, menyedot dan kadang mempercepat ritmenya,

15 menit berlalu dan akhirnya Seiji meminta Seiya untuk berhenti, lalu cairan putih terlontar mengenai tubuh Seiya.

"Ni-nii-chan, ah aku juga mau melakukannya untuk nii-chan" ucap Seichi pada Seiya.

". . ." tanpa terduga bukannya takut atau jijik, Seichi justru menerima hubungan sedarah itu dan ikut bergabung.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu lakukan pada Seiya" ucap Seiji memangku Seichi.

"Hati hati pada gigi, pelan pelan saja" ucap Seiya mengarahkan wajah kecil itu pada selangkangan nya, dan di sambut oleh mulut kecil Seichi.

"Empp mmph empp~" kepala Seichi perlahan tapi pasti, maju dan mundur, namun entah karena keluguan Seichi, justru membuat Seiya semakin bergairah.

saat ia hampir mencapai klimaksnya, Seiya pun ikut memaju mundur kan selangkangan nya di mulut Seichi.

"Emph emph hmpp"

"Seichi lepas" ucap Seiji menarik tubuh kecil itu dan cairan dari barang Seiya pun keluar menyembur ke udara.

"Ma-maaf" ucap Seiya terengah engah tak di sangka anak SMP bisa membuat dirinya begitu bergairah seperti ini.

"Seichi tidurlah di bawah Seiya lagi, Seiya, dogy style, ayo kita mulai" ucap Seiji mulai memanas.

"Wakatta~" ucap keduanya mulai memposisikan dirinya masing masing.

"Seichi, aku masuk~ se-sempi ah~" Seiya memasukan barangnya sangat perlahan ke lubang Seichi yang belum terjamah sama sekali.

"Ni-nii chan o-oki~" ucap Seichi justru semakin merangsang Seiya.

"Oi, egh jangan memancingku" ucap Seiya semakin membesar di lubang Seichi.

"Akh!" akhirnya masuk semua, seluruh batang Seiya masuk ke lubang Seichi.

"Sekarang giliran aku" ucap Seiji memposisikan barangnya pada lubang Seiya, perlahan sangat perlahan.

"Ni-?" biasanya Seiji tak melakukannya dengan pelan seperti ini, biasanya hanya dalam satu hentakkan, ia memasukan barangnya ke lubang Seiya.

"Oi, jangan menyempit tiba ti egh!" Seiji langsung menghentakkan barangnya dan mau gak mau Seiya pun memajukan barangnya yang sudah ada di dalam Seichi.

"Aghhhhhh~" ucap Seichi dan Seiya bersamaan.

Lalu Seijipun mulai me maju mundur kan pinggangnya dan Seiya pun mengikuti irama, ikut memajukan mundur kan pinggangnya.

Hingga ruangan itu dipenuhi, suara perpaduan antara erangan, suara mereka bertiga dan suara aneh yang becek.

"Ni-niii, ak-aku su-" ucap Seichi tiba tiba cairan putih keluar dari batangnya di ikuti Seiya yang mengeluarkannya di dalam lubang Seichi. Setelah keluar Seichi langsung tertidur karena kelelahan.

"hahaha, wakai~" ucap Seiya menarik batangnya dari lubang Seichi.

"Oi, oi, aku belum keluar ini" ucap Seiji protes dengan batang yang masih tertancap gagah di lubang Seiya.

"Aku juga belum selesai nii-chan" ucap Seiya pun meladeni sang kakak.

.

.  
1 jam kemudian mereka selesai dan beralih ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka.

"Egh?" di saat mereka bertiga berendam, Seichipun terbangun dalam tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ucap Seiya memeluk Seichi sedang Seiji memeluk Seiya.

Posisinya adalah Seichi paling depan lalu di tengah Seiya dan paling terakhir Seiji yang tengah bersender dalam bathtub dengan air panas dan aroma terapi yang menenangkan.

"Seichi" ucap Seiya, lalu Seichi pun menghadap belakangnya dan di sambut oleh ciuman Seiya.

"Emph?" ciuman singkat itu di sambung oleh ucapan Seiji.

"Seichi, dengarkan aku.

Apa yang kita bertiga lakukan ini,

Adalah rahasia,

Tak boleh ada yang tahu,

Sekalipun Oto-san atau Ayah" ucap Seiji menatap serius kearah Seichi.

"Emp" ucap Seichi merasa terintimidasi.

"Tapi kalau Seichi, meskipun tak sengaja mengatakannya, maka mau gak mau kita harus pergi dari rumah ini dan mungkin gak akan bisa ketemu akan se-" ucap Seiya panjang lebar.

"IIE!" potong Seichi, tiba tiba meninggikan suaranya.

"Seichi janji akan menjaga rahasia.

Seichi mau bareng sama nii-chan tachi.

Seichi gak mau nii-chan tachi pergi!" ucap Seichi memeluk Seiya dengan gemetar.

Lalu seketika reaksi ini semakin membuat Seiya dan Seiji syok sekaligus senang, kalau Seichi menerima semuanya.

"Kalau begitu, Seichi menghadap ke depan dan berikan pundukmu pada nii-chan" ucap Seiya sangat lembut.

"Wakata" ucap Seichi, dan tiba tiba.

"Egh!" suara kesakitan Seichi menggema, karena punduknya telah di tandai oleh Seiya, dalam artian Seiya menggigit pundak Seichi sampai berdarah dan membekas, hal yang sama pun di lakukan oleh Seiji pada Seiya.

"Dengan begini, kita bertiga tak ada yang memisahkan" ucap Seiji menciumi punduk Seiya.

"Ah empp" ucap Seiya kenikmatan dan seichipun tak kalah ekstrimnya, ia mengarahkan batang Seiya yang sudah menyerah ke lubang nya dan ia menurunkan pinggulnya sendiri.

"Se-seichi?"

"Ahhhhhhh~ a-egh apa ahhhh ni-nii-chan?" ucap Seichi menarik turunkan tubuhnya sedang Seiji sedang asik merangsang Seiya dari belakang, dengan menyentuh daerah sensitifnya.

"Seiya, Seichi ayo keluar dari sini dan turun ke bawah" ucap Seiji. Dan tanpa basa basi Seichi langsung turun dan melepaskan batang Seiya dari lubang nya.

Seichi tiduran di bawah, begitu arahan Seiji.  
Kepalanya di bantali paha Seiji dengan mulut Seichi melakukan blow job pada Seiji, sedang Seiya memasukan kembali batangnya itu kedalam lubang Seichi.

Seichi hanya bisa memejamkan mata, merasakan kenikmatan yang teramat sangat.

.  
Lalu tak berapa lama, Seiji merubah posisi lagi, Seiya kini yang berposisi tiduran di lantai kamar mandi yang hangat itu, dengan batang Seiji yang tertancap indah di lubang nya, sedang Seichi berdiri di atas tubuh Seiya dengan mulut Seiji yang melakukan blow job untuk Seichi.  
.

.  
Hingga posisi, Seichi posisi menghadap batang Seiya yang posisi kuda, mereka berposisi 69 sedang Seiji berdiri menghantam lubang Seiya dari belakang.

.

Dan yang terkahir, Seiji tidur di lantai, Seichi menduduki tubuh bagian atas Seiji dan Seiji melakukan blow job kembali untuk Seichi sedang Seiya tengah asik menaik turunkan tubuhnya agar batang Seiji bisa masuk dengan sempurna ke Lubang sembari memegangi tubuh Seichi, sampai pada Seiji keluar di dalam lubang Seiya.

Semua tak ada yang membuka mata, hampir semuanya menutup matanya.

Mencoba menikmati kenikmatan kakak sekaligus kekasih mulai hari ini.

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Paginya, pintu kamar dibuka dsn, kejutan.

Akashi dan Kuroko melihat ke 3 anaknya dalam satu ranjang yang sama dengan bekas gigitan di pundak.

"Ahhhh, jadi kalian benar benar melakukannya" ucap Kuroko, seolah tahu ini akan terjadi.

"Ayah tak bisakah kau mengetuk dulu?" ucap Seiya.

"Se-Seiya suaramu?" Akashi sangat terkejut.

"Aku melakukan operasi bulan lalu" ucapnya sembari mengelus kepala Seichi lembut.

"Siapa yang menandatangani kontrak nya?" ucap Kuroko sama terkejutnya.

"Aku, kalau mau marah marah padaku" ucap Seiji mengelus kelapa Seiya.

"Nii-chan~" ucap Seiya melihat ke Seiji.

"Huft, kalian hampir membuat kami jantungan, kami gak marah justru sebaliknya" ucap Akashi tersenyum kecil.

"Aku senang kalian bisa menerima Seichi" ucap Kuroko, bahkan Seiji dan Seiyaoun terkejut dengan jawaban ke dua orang tuanya itu.

"Engh~" Seichi yang terbangun perlahan tiba tiba kaget melihat kedua orang tuanya ada di ruangan yang sama.

"Seichi bagaimana ini, kita ketahuan?" ucap Seiya pura pura bersedih.

"? ? ?" Akashi dan Kuroko mengerti, kalau Seiya tengah berakting.

"Iie! Aku gak mau nii-chan tachi pergi!" ucap Seichi langsung memeluk Seiya dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan air mata yang mulai turun.

"Seiya, hentikan!" ucap Seiji mepunch kepala Seiya pelan.

"Auch, nii-chan"

"Nii-chan ikanaide!" ucap Seichi.

"Seichi, aku bohong. Kami gak akan pergi itu hanya akting saja" ucap Seiya tersenyum.

"Eh?" ucap Seichi, seketika melihat ke arah tak asing, kalau kakaknya menggunakan sebelah anting hitam di kuping mereka.

Hari itupun mereka lalui dengan bahagia.

Namun sudah seminggu semenjak hari itu, Seichi menolak untuk di jemput.

Seiya dan Seiji mengira kalau Seichi masih marah pada mereka karena akting Seiya kemarin, namun sebenarnya Seichi memutari toko pernak pernik anting untuk membeli anting yang sama dengan kedua kakaknya.

Ia tak mau ada perasaan berbeda.

Namun sialnya hari itu hujan, jadi Seichi tak bisa langsung pulang, semua kendaraan berlalu lalang, mau gak mau Seichi harus berada di dalam mall itu sembari mencari aksesoris yang ia inginkan.

Namun karena ia tetap tak menemukannya, pelayan aksesoris itu menawarkan untuk melubangi dulu saja telinganya agar kelak tidak repot.

Jadi Seichi melubangi kedua kuping nya tidak seperti sang kakak yang hanya melubangi 1 saja kuping nya.

Namun ia kira haru sudah sangat malam, ia harus segera pulang, ia lalu membeli payung dan berjalan ke halte terdekat.

Namun belum sampai ke dalam halte, ia sangat di kejutkan dengan Akashi dan Seiji yang berada di dalam halte, sembari melihat hpnya.

Wajah marah Seiji yang berjalan mendekat, namun di tahan oleh Akashi.

Seichi yang tahu kesalahannya tak berani memasuki halte.

"Ke mari!" ucap Seiji yang masih di dalam halte bersama dengan Akashi.

"I-iie~" Seichi ketakutan, dengan gemetar dan air mata yang mulai turun, ia tak tahu harus apa.

Akashi dan Seiji tiba tiba menyadari kalau kedua kuping Seichi terluka seperti luka tindik.

"KUBILANG KEMARI!"Seiji semakin murka, mau gak mau Seichi berjalan perlahan sembari mengatakan maaf.

"Maaaf~, nii-chan maaf, oto-chan maaf" sembari menangis Seichi memasuki halte, namun bukan tamparan atau makan yang Seichi terima, namun pelukan Seiji yang tiba tiba sampai payung yang di pegang terjatuh.

"Ayo pulang" ucap Akashi memgusapnkepala Seiji yang masih memeluk erat Seichi yang menangis keras.

.

.  
20 menit kemudian mereka sampai.

Disambut oleh Seiya dan Kuroko, mereka seolah tahu kalau Seichi pasti sudah kena marah, jadi mereka tak akan marah lagi.

"Seichi mandilah dulu baru kita semua makan bersama" ucap Kuroko.

"Emp" ucap Seichi sangat menurut ia lalu masuk ke kamar nya dan mandi 15 menit kemudian semua berkumpul di meja makan.

"Jadi Seichi bukannya kamu tahu, kalau jam 6 semua harus udah ada di rumah" ucap Seiya sembari mengelus kepala Seichi.

"Emp"

"Lalu kenapa Seichi pulang larut" ucap Kuroko sama lembutnya, Akashi dan Seiji agak sedikit tidak sabaran, karena sikap lembek mereka berdua.

"Aku pergi mencari anting, tapi gak ketemu" ucap Seichi kembali mau nangis.

"Anting?" ucap Seiji tiba tiba teringat kedua kuping Seichi yang luka habis di tindik itu.

"Ah, maksudmu anting. Maksudmu anting yang kedua kakakmu pakai?" ucap Kuroko memandang anting keduanya.

"Ah? Anting yang di buat khusus oleh Daiki itu? anting itu di buat khusus saat mereka masuk SMA oleh Daiki, dulu. Tentu saja kamu gak akan menemukannya, Seichi" ucap Akashi memegangi keningnya.

"Seiji-nii pakai, Seiya-nii juga, hanya aku yang tidak, aku gak mau gak pakai, aku juga mau pakai!" ucap Seichi menghapus air matanya.

"Akh, sia-sia aku khawatir!" ucap Seiji menarik napas panjang.

"Go-" ucap Seichi merasa kalau kakaknya tak perduli padanya lagi.

"Seichi, ini bukalah, niatnya kami mau memberikannya, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. Minggu depan" ucap Seiya memberikan kotak kecil berbungkus cokelat berpita merah.

"Hadiah?" Seichi mencoba menghapus air matanya dan membuka kadonya.

JENG JENG

"Anting?" ucap Seichi tiba tiba merasa senang.

"Anting kamipun di ganti dengan yang baru, lihat" ucap Seiya mendekati telinganya, sampai wangi parfum nya tercium jelas oleh Seichi.

"Anting yang sama, sama nii-chan tachi?" ucap Seichi mulai menangis lagi.

"Iya, sama. Jadi berhentilah menangis" ucap Seiji mencubit hidung Seichi agar berhenti menangis, sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Arigato nii-chan, daisuki" ucap Seichi tersenyum polos.

"Yah, kalau begitu ayo kita makan" ucap Akashi sebagai kepala keluarga.

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Tanpa terasa Seichi kini sudah masuk ke kelas 1 SMA Rakuzan.

Sore itu berjalan dengan hari hari pada umumnya. Hingga sampai, Seichi yang menunggu kedua kakaknya tak kunjung datang menjemput.

Iapun menunggu di kelas seharian, tanpa terasa sore semakin larut.

"Hei, lihat. Ada anak kelas yang masih di sini~" ucap salah satu dari 3 kakak kelas, yang kebetulan lewat.

"? ? ?" Seichi sudah merasa gak enak.

"Mau kami temani?" ucap salah satu yang lainnya.

"Tidak" ucap Seichi singkat, dan itu membuat ke tiga kakak kelas itu kesal, seakan Seichj tengah merendahkan mereka.

.

.  
1 jam kemudian, Seiji dan Seiya baru sampai di sekolah Seichi.

Namun yang mengambut mereka bukan senyuman dari adik mereka tercinta, tapi seichi yang tengah berada di dalam kelas tengah di bekam oleh 3 orang, tampak jelas dj jendela.

Mereka yang murka, Seiji langsung menerjang kaca jendela, sedang Seiya berlari masuk kedalam lewat pintu agar tak ada yang keluar dari ruangan itu.

PRAKKKKK

"Nii-chan?" ucap Seichi, dengan air mata dan bibir yang bernoda darah.

"SIAPA LO!"ucap salah satu, bersamaan dengan itu kedua siswa lainnya menjauh dari Seiji dan Seichi.

"Kalian akan membayar setiap air mata yang Seichi keluarkan" ucap Seiji mengusap air mata di pipi sang adik dengan saputangannya yang mahal.

"Hah! Kami gak melakukan apa apa, yakan?" ucap salah satu dati mereka tanpa merasa bersalah, dan kedua siswa lain nya pun mengiyakan.

"Halo, daiki-ji chan, bisa datang kemari? Ya, aku punya objek eksperimen kebiri kimia untukmu" ucap Seiya menatap tajam ke tiga siswa itu, membuat mereka semakin terintimidasi.

"KALIAN GAK PUNYA BUKTI APA APA, KAMI GAK SALA-!"

"DNA!(menyentuh bibir Seichi yang terluka),  
CCTV!(menunjukan micro camera pada kancing baju Seichi),  
Aku akan memanggil orang tua kalian, memastikan mereka akan dipecat dari pekerjaan mereka" ucap Seiji merendahkan ke 3 anak itu, semakin membuat mereka murka"

"HAH! KAU KIRA KAU SIAPA?"

"Aku?  
Aku adalah Akashi Seiji, pewaris Akashi Corb, yang memiliki lebih dari 15% dari aset negara ini!"

"A-a-akashi!?" ucap ke tiga kakak kelas itu , gemetaran.

"Nii-chan?" ucap Seichi, melihat tangan dan wajah Seiya yang terluka.

"Bodoh jangan mengkhawatirkan ku, khawatir kan dirimu" ucap Seiya menyentuh wajah sang adik lembut.

"Nii-chan~" ucap Seichi tiba tiba pingsan.

"Tch! Kalian harus membayarnya!" ucap Seiji dan Seiya bersamaan.

.

.

Kejadian itu cukup membuat keluarga Akashi kesal, apa yang di ucapkan Seiji pun menjadi nyata.

Ketiga anak itu beserta keluarga hancur, dan mereka pantas mendapatkannya.

Namun peristiwa yang membuat Seichi kembali terjadi, pagi itu tiba tiba di pagi hari Seiji dan Seiya datang ke kamar Seichi.

"Seichi, kami pergi dulu ya" ucap Seiya dan Seiya, mengecup kening Seichi.

"Eh? Nii-chan tachi mau ke mana?" ucap Seichi sedikit terkejut. Kenapa harus hari ini, apa mereka lupa hari ini hari apa?

"Kami ada pekerjaan mendesak" ucap Seiji.

"Pulangnya, jam berapa?" ucap Seichi berharap kakaknya akan segera pulang.

"bisa hari ini, malam. atau 3 hari lagi" ucap Seiya berfikir.

"Eh? Wakatta" ucap Seichi sangat sedih.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat ya" ucap Seiji pergi bersama dengan Seiya.

"Hati hati" ucap Seichi mencoba tersenyum.

Setelah Seiji dan Seiya pergi, Seichi mengambil hpnya dan mencari 1 nama.

"Moshi moshi, Seichi ada apa?" ucap Ogiwara teman sejelas Seichi.

"Ogiwara-kun, tentang malem ini, aku ikut ke festival" ucap Seichi tersenyum pahit.

"Oke, aku akan menjemputmu, jam 5 bersama yang lain" di seberang telepon.

"Wakatta" ucap Seichi menutup hpnya.

.

.  
Malam pun datang, Akashi mendekati sang anak.

"Ini kado dari ku dan Tetsuya~" ucap Akashi memberikan 1 set yukata, hitam bercorak merah dan biru.

"Tanjoubi omedeto, Seichi" ucap Kuroko memberikan kue cantik dengan lilin di atasnya.

"Ayah? oto-san ingat hari ini ulang tahunku?" ucap Seichi sangat terkejut dengan airmata kegembiraan.

"Oi oi jangan menangis, kau akan pergi liat kembang api bukan?" ucap Seichi tersenyum pahit.

"Ayo bersiaplah" ucap Kuroko.

"Wakatta" ucap Seichi pergi ke kamar nya untuk bersiap siap.

"Kau bisa memakainya? Perlu ku bantu?" ucap Akashi.

"Ah aku bisa sendiri" ucap Seichi sangat malu dan berlari ke kamarnya.

.

.  
Tok tok tok

"Konbanwa, anno kami temannya Seichi, saya Ogiwara Shigeru mau menjemput-" ucap ogiwara ramah.

"A-aku sudah siap, ayo. Ayah, oto-san aku berangkat" ucap Seichi menarik baju Ogiwara di ikuti dengan yang lain.

"Iya, hati hati ya" ucap Seichi.

"Hai"

.

Malam itu Seichi menghilangkan kesedihannya dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Makan okonomiyaki, takoyaki, ika, Ringgo ame.

"Ahhh kenyang kenyang" ucap Ogiwara, namun tiba tiba.

". . ." Seichi masih belum melepaskan ingatan kesedihannya.

"Seichi, ada apa?" ucap Ogiwara menyentuh kepala Seichi lembut.

"Eh? Da-daijoubu desu" ucap Seichi, mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kalau kamu mau menangis, menangis juga gak apa apa.

Gak usah memaksakan dirimu untuk tersenyum" ucap ogiwara memberikan minuman dingin.

"A-arigatiou, ucap Seichi langsung meminum minuman milik Ogiwara.

"Ehhhh, apa itu kenapa kalian tiba tiba sangat dekat~" ucap takao salah satu temannya.

"Oi oi, berhentilah meledeknya" ucap Kagami.

"Sebentar lagi kembang api ayo~" ucap Ogiwara menarik tangan Seichi.

"Emp" ucap Seichi mencoba untuk senyum tulus.

Festival musim semi, di kota itu di akhiri dengan kembang api yang begitu meriah.

"Keirei~" ucap Seichi dengan air mata yang mulai turun.

"Eh?" ucap Ogiwara melihat wajah Seichi tiba tiba.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunku ~" ucap Seichi memandangi langit yang penuh dengan kembang api.

"Eh?"

"Tapi mereka malah-"ucap Seichi kembali menangis.

"Se-" ucap Ogiwara seperti tertarik oleh feromon Seichi, tangan ogiwara tiba tiba menarik wajah Seichi mendekat, disaat yang lain tengah sibuk dengan kembang api di langit.

"Ogiwara-kun?" ucap Seichi sangat terkejut, hingga tak mampu berbuat apapun di saat wajah Ogiwara semakin dekat.

"Otto!" ucap seseorang menarik Seichi ke dalam pelukannya, dan satu lagi melangkah ke depan Ogiwara.

"Maaf tapi sepertinya, adik kami harus segera pulang" ucap Seiya yang berada di depan Ogiwara.

Sedang Seiji yang menutupi mata Seiji dan menarik ke pelukan nya. Menatap Ogiwara tajam.

"Adik?" ucap Ogiwara memandang Seiya.

"Ah, gomen nee~" ucap Seiya mencoba tersenyum. Kepada Ogiwara.

"Wa-wakatta" ucap Ogiwara, diikuti Seichi yang menghilang bersamaan dengan Seiji dan Seiya di dalam kerumunan.

TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

"Bukannya nii-chan ada kerjaan" ucap Seichi menghapus arimatanya.

"Ya, dan belum selesai" ucap Seiji tengah berganti pakaian.

"Lalu? Katanya pulangnya 3 hari lagi!" ucap Seichi bak anak kecil merengek permen.

"Kerjaan kami belum selesai" ucap Seiya.

"Kerjaan kami belum selesai, dan lihat adik sekaligus pacar kami malah berkencan dengan orang lain" ucap Seiji meledek, dan itu membuat Seichi kesal.

"Kami gak berkencan! Kami pergi ramai ramai!" ucap Seichi menahan air matanya yang mah keluar lagi.

"Ootto, lalu kenapa dia mau menciummu? Otto! Atau kau yang mengundangnya?" ucap Seiji menatap tajam Seichi yang cukup syok dengan ucapan Seiji sang kakak tertuanya.

"NII-CHAN!" ucap Seiya.

"Mo ii!" ucap Seichi berlari keluar kamar dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Nii-chan, itu keterlaluan!" ucap Seiya menatap kesal kakak nya yang tak bisa bersikap dewasa.

"Huft, gomen~" ucap Seiji kini duduk di atas kasur sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Ayo kita ke Seichi dulu, dia pasti sangat terluka"

"Aah~" namun begitu pintu di buka, Kuroko sudah ada di depan pintu dengan wajah marah.

"Waaa, a-ayah?" ucap Seiji dan Seiya hampir bersamaan.

"Kalian! Berhentilah membuat Seichi menangis!" ucap Kuroko yang hampir tak pernah marah itu.

"Ha-hai~" Seiji dan Seiya sangat takut kalau Kuroko sudah marah.

"Dan kalian kenapa bisa setega itu melupakan hari ulang tahun Seichi!" ucapnya lagi.

"Kami tidak melupakannya kok" ucap Seiya.

"Lalu?"

"Kami ingin memberikan hadiah tiket liburan, tapi kerjaan kami belum-"

"Hah~ pokoknya sekarang minta maaf sana dulu, Akashi lagi membujuk Seichi itu di kamar nya" ucap Kuroko memegangi kepala nya.

"Wa-wakatta"

.

Tok tok tok

"Seichi, ini aku bisa buka pintunya?" ucap Akashu mengetuk dengan suara pelan.

". . ." Seichi yang ada di balik pintu tengah bersedih, menangis begitu pilu, ia menarik kedua aktingnya paksa dan melemparnya ke lantai hingga kedua lubang kupingnya berdarah cukup banyak.

Tok tok tok

"Seichi ini kami, tolong bukakan pintunya" ucap Seiya, dan Akashipun pergi kembali menemui Kuroko di ruang lain.

". . ."tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Seichi buka atau kami dobrak" ucap Seiji

"Mo ii desu. Aku menyerah" ucap Seichi dengan suara gemetar, Seiji dan Seiya yakin adiknya tengah menangis.

"Menyerah? Bukakan dulu pintunya, nii-chan mau minta maaf ya~" ucap Seiya membujuk.

"Aku- Aku sangat menyukai Nii-chan,  
Menjadi bagian dari nii-chan seperti mimpi,

Tapi mimpi hanya mimpi,

Aku harus menjaga mataku,  
Untuk tetap terpejam,

sekarang aku tahu,  
Kalau aku harus menyerah,

Mo, aku menyerah untuk menyukai nii-chan-"

BRUKKKKK

pintu di tendang sangat keras menampakkan kedua wajah kakaknya yanh kesal.

"Menyerah?" ucap Seiji kesal.

"kamu pikir kami mengijinkannya?" ucap Seiya, tiba tiba mengangkat Seichi seperti mengangkat karung di pundak nya.

"Kami adalah mutlak, tak ada yang boleh menentangnya, itu peraturan no 1 keluarga Akashi"

Mereka lalu berlari ke ruang tengah dan-

"Ayah, Oto-san kami pamit, tolong surat ijin buat sekolah Seichi. Ucap Seiji pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Pulangnya?"

"7 hari lagi" ucap Seiya lalu mereka bertiga menutup pintu dan masuk kedalam mobil, setelah melempar Seichi ke jok ke dua.

Bukkkk

"Ayo berangkat" ucap Seiji menancap gas mobil sangat cepat.

"Pakai sabuk pengaman nya kalau gak mau ke banting banting" ucap Seiya tanpa memandang ke arah Seichi yang ada di kursi belakang

". . ." tanpa suara ia memakai sabuk itu, masih sembari menangis, ia sedih kakaknya di matanya berubah menjadi orang yanh kasar.

"Berhentilah menangis!" benak Seiji jadi serbasalah.

"Egh!" Seichi semakin terluka.

"MO! NII-CHAN BERHENTILAH MENAMBAH MASALAH!" ucap Seiya memarahi Seiji.

"Darah?" ucap Seiji menatap tangan Seiya

"Darah? Gak mungkin, aku gak terluka kok" ucap Seiya menyangkal, namun memang tangan Seiya ada bercak bercak darah.

"SEICHI?" Seiji langsung menepikan mobilnya dan mereka berdua melihat ke kursi belakang.

". . ." Seichi hanya memandang ke jendela tanpa mengindahkan kecemasan kedua kakaknya.

"Anting? Kau?!" ucap Seiji memandangi kedua telinga Seichi yang terluka.

Lalu Seiya dan Seiji turun dari mobil, duduk di bangku ke dua.

"Ahh~ untung ada kotak P3K" ucap Seiya menuangkan alkohol di kapas dan membersihkan darah di kuping Seichi.

"Ita!" ucapnya menahan sakit.

"Gomen~" ucap Seiji melembutkan suara nya pada Seichi, kembali membuat Seichi menahan air matanya yang sudah keluar lagi.

"Gomenne Seichi~" ucap Seiya juga.

"Kami bekerja sekarang sampai kami bilang 3 hari lagi itu, karena ini. Agar kami bebas bekerja dan bisa ambil cuti" ucap Seiji memberikan 3 tiket ke wahana taman bermain yang sangat terkenal.

"Tanjoubi omedeto, Seichi" ucap Seiji dan Seiya bersamaan

"Nii-chan curang! Kalau Nii-chan gini akukan gak bisa marah jadinya!" ucap Seichi malah menangis semakin menjadi jadi.

"Karena itu tolong jangan mengatakan kalau kamu mau menyerah seperti tadi~" ucap Seiya lembut lalu bibir Seichi.

"Kami bisa jadi lepas kendali" ucap Seiji juga mencium Seichi.

"Aku juga minta maaf~, tapi sungguh aku dan ogiwara-kum hanya teman" ucap Seichi.

"Emp, kami tahu, kamu hanya cemburu padanya" ucap Seiya.

"Cemburu?"

"Ah" ucap Seiji juga setuju.

"Tapi aku hanya menyukai Nii-chan tachi!" ucap Seichi.

"Ahh, wakatta. Kami juga menyukai Seichi karena itu, kami cemburu" ucap Seiya dan Seiji, membuat Seichi sangat bahagia.

.

.  
Paginya . . .

"Eh? Ini dimana?" ucap Seichi tak mengenai tempat ia tidur.

"Bangun dan mandilah kita akan belanja" ucap Seiji yang baru selesai mandi.

"Seiji-nii? Seiya-nii dimana?" ucap Seichi.

"Dia di balkon, lagi sarapan " menunjuk ke jendela.

"Ahhh~" ucap Seichi singkat, tampak seperti pangeran yang tengah menyantap makanan nya begitu elegan.

"Seichi, tanjoubi omedeto (cup). Sekarang mandilah" ucap Seiji mencium singkat sang adik, cukup mem buat Seichi berwajah cukup merah.

"Emp~"

.

15 menit kemudian . . .

"Nii-chan?" begitu selesai, Seichi justru di sambut dengan pemandangan Seiya yang kembali tertidur pulas di ikuti sang kakak pertama sebagai bantalan kasur nya, emp.

Mereka tertidur sembari berpelukan.

'Kadang aku berpikir, hubungan ini adalah hubungan yang tak boleh aku masuki sejak awal' ucap Seichi tersenyum pahit.

Lalu pintu di buka perlahan, tanpa sengaja membangunkan Seiya.

"Seichi~ mau kemana?" Masih menlindur.

"Sarapan~" ucap Seichi singkat.

"Room service?"

"Emp, aku sarapan di bawah saja~" ucap Seichi menutup pintu pelan.

'Untung oto-san memberikan ku kartu kredit dari dulu' ucap Seichi keluar hotel, ia bukannya sarapan di hotel yang mahal itu, dia justru pergi ke kombini dan makan disana.

.

.  
Pukul 9, ia tahu kalau saatnya kembali, lalu ia mengirim pesan singkat ke Seiji.

'Nii-chan aku sedang perjalanan ke hotel' agar kedua kakaknya gak khawatir.

Sebelum pulang ada yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu jajaran perhiasan anting, berbentuk unik, satu berwarna merah dan satu biru.

Lalu iapun membelinya.

Berjalan perlahan ke hotel, agar lama sampainya, namun ternyata Seiji dan Seiya sudah menunggu di depan hotel, Seichi ternyata terlalu mengulur waktu, ia sampai di hotel jam set 10.

"Kenapa gak sarapan di hotel" Ucap Seiji sedikit kesal.

". . ." namun Seichi gak menjawabnya.

"Su-sudahlah, katanya kita mau belanja?" ucap Seiya menenangkan, ia tak ingin ada pertengkaran di siang hari.

"Seichi kau? Membeli anting?" ucap Seiji melihat anting baru yang terpasang indah.

"Emp tadi" ucap Seichi sedikit lega, warnanya seperti melambangkan Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Eh~, anting dari kami di buang, dan kau membeli yang baru, eh~" ucap Seiji meledek.

"NII-CHAN!" ucap Seiya menyadarkan Seiji kalau kata kata itu sudah menyakiti Seichi.

"Go-gomen~" dengan tangan gemetar Seichi membuka kedua anting nya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah, dan ia berjalan ke dalam hotel.

"Se-seichi, aku tak be-" ucap Seiji ingin menarik perkataannya, namun sayang itu sudah terlambat.

"Huft, bagaimana ini. Setiap tindakan, kata dan sekarang yang kita lakukan hanya menyakiti anak itu" ucap Seiya berfikir keras.

"Ahh~" Seiji pun pusing.

.

.  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Lalu waktu liburan itu berlalu sangat cepat tanpa mereka bisa menikmatinya.

Dan Seichipun kembali sekolah.

"Seichi kau baik baik saja?" ucap ogiwara mengwlus kepala Seichi lembut.

"Eh?"

"Anno, pacarmu-" ucap Ogiwara, adalah kedua kakaknya.

"O-ogiwara-kun?" ucap Seichi kaget sekaligus panik.

"Tenanglah aku gak akan memberitahu siapa siapa kok.

"Ah, emp arigatou" ucap Seichi mencoba tersenyum.

"Tuh kan! Sudah kubilang gak apa apa kalau gak mau senyum, jangan memaksakan dirimu.

". . ." Seichi sangat senang saat Ogiwara mengatakan hal itu, dia menampakkan wajah sekan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tak jadi karena guru sudah datang.

"Seichi apa kau mau ikut ekskul musik bersamaku?" ucap Ogiwara tiba tiba.

"Ekskul bagus loh, kamu menyampaikan perasaan cukup dengan menyanyi, bermain gitar, bass atau drum, mereka yang mau mendengarkannya akan tersampaikan" ucap Ogiwara.

"Tersampaikan? Perasaan yang tak terungkapkan?" ucap Seichi mulai tertarik.

"Iya!" ucap Ogiwara semangat.

"Tapi~" waktu festival saja saat mereka bersama sudah jadi masalah, apa lagi ekskul bersama.

"Hmp bagaimana kalau sampai Pentas Seni nanti, ajak kedua kakakmu ke pensi, dan kamu bisa jadi vokal band kami seharian itu gimana?" ucap Ogiwara tawar menawar.

"Iku!" ucap Seichi sangat senang.

"Wakatta, aku akan memberi tahu anak anak nanti. Nanti pulang sekolah ketemu di kelas xxxx oke" ucap Ogiwara.

"Ogiwara-kun, arigato~" ucap Seichi kini tersenyum tulus, membuat jantung Ogiwara begitu cepat berpacu.

"A-ah" ucap Ogiwara tersenyum bak anak kecil.

.

'Nii-chan, hari ini gak usah jemput. Aku ada ekskul" ucap Seichi mengirim pesan ke kedua kakaknya.

"Ekskul? Aku gak tahu kau ikut ekskul?" ucap Seiya.

"Ah, sampai pensi saja" balas Seichi.

"Kapan pensi?" ucap Seiji.

"2 bulan lagi" balas Seichi singkat.

" datang melihat, nanti saat pensi" ucap Seiya.

"Ah tentu saja nii-chan" ucap Seichi.

'Aku ikut band ini hanya untuk menyanyikan lagu yang harus kalian dengar' ucap Seichi dalam hati.

.

Semenjak hari itu, Seichi selalu pulang jam 6 malam, dan tertidur jam 8.

Begitu kedua kakaknya pulang, ia sudah di sambut dengan wajah pulas Seichi.

Tangan Seichi semakin hari semakin kapalan, ia memainkan gitar, makan teratur namun semakin hari tubuh Seichi justru semakin kurus, sampai Seiji dan Seiya menjadi khawatir.

"Nii-chan, su- engh ki yo" gumam Seichi dalam mimpinya.

"Seichi?" ucap Seiji dan Seiya tiba tiba tersenyum tulus.

Merekapun tidur di kamar Seichi malam itu, untuk melepas kerinduan.

.

.  
Dan hari yang di tunggu pun tiba, Seichi berangkat sangat pagi, di jemput Ogiwara namun di depan pintu Seiji dan Seiya sudah menunggu Ogiwara dengan wajah kesal.

"Ohayo ssu" ucap Ogiwara membalas salam.

"Ogiwara-kun, iko" ucap Seichi melangkah keluar rumah.

"Kami akan kesana jam 9, kalianntampil jam berapa?" ucap Seiya.

"Kami tampil jam 10, aku pinjam Seichi dulu, setelah tampil akan ku kembalikan" ucap Ogiwara mengusap kepala Seichi seperti hendak memprovokasi kedua kakaknya.

CEMBURU!

"jadi datanglah tepat waktu, nii-san.

Sebelum Seichi di rebut penggemarnya nanti" ucap Ogiwara tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

"Ogiwara-kun!" ucap Seichi malu.

"Ayo" ucap Ogiwara menarik tangan Seichi dan merekapun berlari, menghindari luapan kecemburuan kedua kakak Seichi.

"HHMP SEPERTINYA KITA HARUS DATANG LEBIH CEPAT"

.  
.

Pukul 9 siang semua udah bersiap siap, dan di atas panggung Seichi pun siap.

Lagu pertama kami adalah, Utara Hikaru.

First Love"

Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita Nigakute setsunai kaori

Ashita no imagoro ni wa Anata wa doko ni irundarou Dare wo omotterundarou

You are always gonna be my love Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo I'll remember to love you taught me how You are always gonna be the one Ima wa mada kanashii love song Atarashi uta utaeru made

Tachidomaru jikan ga Ugoki dasouto shiteru Wasureta kunai kotobakari

Ashita no imagoro niwa Watashi wa kitto naiteru Anatawo omotterundarou

You will always be inside my heart Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara I hope that I have a place in your heart too Now and forever you are still the one Ima wa mada kanashii love song Atarashii uta utaeru made

You are always gonna be my love Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo I'll remember to love you taught me how You are always gonna be the one Mada kanashii love song

Now and forever...

Seichi bermain gitar di bantu oleh Ogiwara, mereka berkolab sangat kompak, bahkan sesekali Ogiwara ikut bernyanyi.

AKB48 - Ambulance (Ambulans)

ROMAJI:

Everybody, hop on!  
Everybody, join the fun!  
Everybody, spread the love!  
All through the night

hayarinetsu ni unasareteru PEISHENTO mitai na Lover yo koi wa itsumo shirazu shirazu kansen wo suru mono ne

donna WAKUCHIN wo utte mo sou dare mo kikanai motto motto KISU motome soba no dareka ima ryoute de dakitsuku

Ambulance yonde kure!  
marui tsuki no yoru wa okashii Ambulance 911 (NAIN WAN WAN)  
mou te ni wa oenainda otoko to onna no EMAAJENSHII

tatta ichido atta dake de unmei kanjiru Animal ai ni yotta utsuro na me wa oroka na yume wo miru

donna yuushuu na DOKUTAA mo chiryou nanka dekinai shigekiteki na ROMANSU ni kindanshoujou aa YABAine chuudoku

Ambulance yatte kite mo dare no koto mo sukuenai kedo Ambulance nigiwaeba ii saa minna moriagarou deai to wakare no AED

yoake made zareru ASUFARUTO odoritsukareta DANSAA mitai da ne mitsumeatte ai shiai hakanai mirai wo shiru

Ambulance yonde kure!  
marui tsuki no yoru wa okashii Ambulance 911 (NAIN WAN WAN)  
mou te ni wa oenainda Ambulance yatte kite mo dare no koto mo sukuenai kedo Ambulance nigiwaeba ii saa minna moriagarou deai to wakare no AED

Everybody, hop on!  
Everybody, join the fun!  
Everybody, spread the love!  
All through the night

INDONESIA:

Everybody, hop on!  
Everybody, join the fun!  
Everybody, spread the love!  
All through the night

Demam sesaat ini bagaikan mimpi buruk Bahkan pasien terlihat seperti kekasih Cinta itu selalu tidak diketahui Mungkin akan menjadi infeksi

Meski pun sudah diberikan vaksin Namun tetap saja tak berfungsi Aku akan mendapatkan banyak ciuman Ya, sekarang aku memeluk seseorang di dekatku

Ambulans Aku memanggilnya!  
Bulan purnama di malam ini terlihat aneh Ambulans 911 (Nine One One)  
Tanganku sudah tak dapat dikendalikan Keadaan darurat bagi wanita dan lelaki

Hanya dengan bertemu sekali saja Aku dapat merasakan takdir dan hewan liar Mabuk cinta dengan tatapan kosong Sebuah mimpi yang begitu bodoh

Bahkan dokter yang hebat sekali pun Tidak dapat memberikan pengobatan Kisah cinta yang penuh rangsangan Ah, aku teracuni oleh gejala yang berbahaya ini

Ambulans Akhirnya datang Namun aku tak dapat menyelamatkan siapa pun Ambulans Lebih baik menjadi liar Agar semua orang menjadi semakin bersemangat AED dari pertemuan dan juga perpisahan

Berkeliaran di jalanan aspal hingga pagi Bagaikan seorang penari yang lelah menari Kita saling memandang dan mencintai Menyadari masa depan yang sesaat

Ambulans Aku memanggilnya!  
Bulan purnama di malam ini terlihat aneh Ambulans 911 (Nine One One)  
Tanganku sudah tak dapat dikendalikan Ambulans Akhirnya datang Namun aku tak dapat menyelamatkan siapa pun Ambulans Lebih baik menjadi liar Agar semua orang menjadi semakin bersemangat AED dari pertemuan dan juga perpisahan

Everybody, hop on!  
Everybody, join the fun!  
Everybody, spread the love!  
All through the night

Tanpa di duga, Seiji dan Seiya ternyata sudah datang sejak pertengahan lagu ke 1 di nyanyikan.

Dan Seichi baru menyadarinya sesaat ia melihat keramaian para siswi di barisan depan.

"BAIKLAH INI ADALAH LAGU TERAKHIR BAND KAMI! MASIH SEMANGAT KAH?" ucap Ogiwara.

"OOOOOOOO!" semangat penonton.

Dan suara drum pun berdetum seirama.

Seichi pun menyanyi~

Mada toke kirezu ni nokotta Hikage no yuki mitai na Omoi o daite ikiteru Ne~e, boku wa kono koi o Donna kotoba de tojitara ī no

[Chorus]  
Anata no subete ga Ashita o nakushite Eien no naka o samayotte iru yo Sayonara dekizu ni Tachidomatta mama no Boku to issho ni

[Verse 2]  
Mada tokenai mahō no yōna Soretomo noroi no yōna Omoi nimotsu o kakaeteru Ne~e, boku wa kono machi de Donna ashita o sagaseba ī no

AAAAHHHHHHH!

Tsumetai namida ga sora de itetsuite Yasashī furi shite mai ochiru koro ni Hanareta dareka to darekaga ita koto Tada soredake no hanashi

Anata no subete ga Katachi o nakushite mo Eien ni boku no naka de ikiteku yo Sayonara dekizu ni Aruki dasu boku to Zutto issho ni!

Lagu terakhir itu cukup menguras tenaga Seichi.

"Yoku ganbatta" ucap Ogiwara mengambut Seichi, yang membutuhkan tempat bersandar.

"Arigatou~, Ogiwara-kun" ucap Seichi menyender di bahu Ogiwara sembari turun dari panggung pensi, di ikuti pemain band yang lain.

"Apakah tersampaikan?" ucap Seichi berbisik.

"Ah, lihatlah" ucap Ogiwara menunjuk kerumunan yang tampak kalau Seiji dan Seiya tengah mencoba mendekat ke sini.

.  
.

Mendengar suara Seichi yang penuh emosi itu, Seiji dan Seiya menyadari satu hal.

Kalau mereka sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada Seichi, dan kini tak bisa lagi tuk melepasnya.

"Hai!" ucap Ogiwara mendorong Seichi ke arah Seiji.

"Ogiwara-kun?" ucap Kuroko yang kini berada dalam pelukanb Seiji.

"waktunya baikan, kalau bertengkar lagi. Kau bisa mengadu padaku lagi" ucap Ogiwara tersenyum. Bak anak kecil.

"Arigatou Ogiwara-kun" ucap Seichi kini tertidur pulas di gendongan Seiji.

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap Seiya menyentuh wajah Seichi.

.

.

Seichi yang tertidur pulas, baru terbangun di sore harinya.

Namun begitu ia terbangun, ia mendengar suara yang gak asing.

YAITU KETIKA AKASHI, KUROKO, SEIJI DAN SEIYA TENGAH MELIHAT VIDEO PENAMPILANG SEICHI TADI PAGI, DAN DI REKAM OLEHHHHHH SUTRADARA KITA TERCINTA!

OGIWARA SHIGERUUUUUU

JRENG JRENGGGGG!

"Berhentiiiii!" ucap Seichi sangat malu.

.

Kalian pasti berfikir itu adalah akhir dari masalah mereka bertiga, namun~

Beberapa bulan di saat, sore hari dimana Seiji yang tak jadi menjemput Seichi, namun Seiya pun tak bisa menjemput karena ia ada jadwal operasi.

Namun sore itu Seichi tak langsung pulang, ia pergi ke mall untuk membeli beberapa barang untuk di berikan kepada kedua kakaknya.

Ia pergi ke toko syal, dan ia menemukan ada 3 warna yang sama, begitu lihat, Seichi sangat senang sampai tersenyum senyum seorang diri.

Sembari bersenandung iapun berjalan pulang , namun begitu ia melewati salah satu restoran mewah di mall, matanya tertuju pada pria berambut rapih dengan setelan jasnya.

Rambut Crimson tertata rapin menambah ketampanan si pria.

Seichi mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Seiji dan Seiya yang tengah makan bersama seorang wanita, mereka berbincang di iringi senyuman.

"Kalian gak ada waktu untuk menjemput ku, tapi ada buat makan dengan nya?" ucap Seichi setelah memphoto mereka, lalu mengirimkan foto itu ke Seiji dan Seiya.

Tak lupa ia membuang semua syal yang baru saja ia beli.

Pipp pippp

"Eh? Akashi san?" ucap wanita itu.

Namun begitu mereka berdua membuka hp mereka masing masing alangkah terkejutnya, karena itu adalah pesan gambar mereka.

"SEICHI ADA DI SINI?" ucap mereka berdua panik.

"Maaf kami harus pergi, sampai jumpa lagi ya. Nanti reuni kami usahain datang" ucap Seiya tersenyum seadanya.

"Wa-wakatta" ucap wanita cantik itu.

Seiji dan Seiya berjalan cepat mencoba menghubungi hp Seichi namun ternyata hpnya sudah dimatikan.

.

.  
Seichi yang sudah gak kuat dengan hubungan ini, ia menemui Akashi, dia meminta hal yang bahkan di luar pikiran semua orang.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" ucap Akashi cukup terkejut.

"Aku ingin pindah sekolah, oto-san. Aku tak pernah meminta apapun, kumohon kabulkan permintaan ku, satu ini saja" ucap Seichi menatap Akashi tegas.

"Huft, baiklah baiklah. Memang kamu mau pindah kemana?" ucap Akashi memegangi kepalanya.

"Sekolah yang jauh, kalau bisa luar negeri" ucap Seichi mencoba meyakinkan Akashi.

"Luar negeri? Lalu bagaimana kalau ayah kangen sama Seichi?" ucap Kuroko sangat terkejut.

"Ayah~" ucap Seichi sekarang menjadi serba salah.

"Huft, baiklah luar negeri? Tapi negara mana?"

"Hmp! Kalau gitu German!" ucap Seichi mantap, dia asal berbicara saja, asal negara yang jauh agar ia tak merasa sakit hanya karena berada di sisi kakak yang sekaligus pacarnya, mungkin dengan jarak sejauh ini perasannya juga akan menghilang, seiring dengan waktu yang berlalu.

"Hmp wakatta, aku akan menghubungi sekolah internasional di sana-" ucap Akashi. Namun tiba tiba Seiji dan Seiya berlari.

"Maaf oto-san, ayah kami harus bicara dengan Seichi!" ucap Seiji menarik tangan Seichi ke kamarnya.

"Seiji, Seiya bicara baik baik pada Seichi" ucap Kuroko.

"Kami mencobanya" ucap Seiya, tersenyum pahit.

.

.

"Itu-" ucap Seiji mencoba menjelaskan siapa wanita itu.

"Aku gak mau dengar!" ucap Seichi menutup kuping nya.

"Seichi! Berhentilah bersikap anak kecil!" Seiya yang selalu bersikap dingin, kini menyalahkan Seichi.

Seichi yang syok dengan kemarahan Seiya, menatap Seiya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Nii-?" ucap Seichi memegangi dadanya, suaranya gemetar.

"Seichi, aku gak bermaksud membentakmu" ucap Seiya mencoba menyentuh Seichi, namun Seichi menghindarinya.

". . ." Seichi mau berkata, namun suaranya gak keluar, dadanya terlalu sakit.

"Apa kau ingin putus-?" ucap Seiji juga merasa tersiksa begitu mengucapkannya.

". . ." Seichi langsung memegangi baju Seiji sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda ia tak ingin putus.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin meninggalkan kami?" ucap Seiya mulai berkata lembut seperti biasa.

". . ." Seichi merasa kalau ia terus berada di sisi kakaknya, ia tak akan bisa menahan perasaannya, ia masih belum dewasa hingga pada tahap menahan perasaannya, ia merasa ini saatnya untuk mencoba melangkah pada lembaran baru, tanpa harus saling menyakiti.

"Wakatta, kalau kamu memang ingin sekolah di German gak apa apa. Tapi kami tentu boleh mengunjungimu kan?" ucap Seiji mencoba berkata se bijak mungkin.

"Emp" ucap Seichi.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Seiji dan Seiya tidur bersama Seichi, tanpa mereka tahu bahwa mimpi buruk telah menunggu Seichi di German.

.

.  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

1tahun berlalu Seichi sudah bersekolah di German. Namun sayang tak ada kabar, sejak 6 bulan terakhir.

Namun begitu Akashi mencoba menghubungi anak perusahaan nya di German namun berita yang sangat mengejutkan di dengar.

Seluruh alat transportasi sudah di putus sejak 3 bulan terakhir, karena German telah perang dengan Rusia.

Seluruh keluarga besar Akashi begitu terkejut.

.

.  
Ternyata memang benar adanya setelah 6 bulan, Seichi bersekolah di German, terjadilah perang panas antara German dan Rusia.

Sekolah yang hancur, tempat tinggal yang porak poranda, tak ada keluarga. Akashi Seichi terpaksa harus mengikuti perang bergabung menjadi tentara paksaan buat membantu German melawan rusia.

Pagi pergi berperang!  
Siang berperang!  
Sore berperang!  
Bahkan malam pun ia hanya memiliki waktu 15 menit untuk menulis surat, sampai penjaga datang.  
mengecek!

'Sekarang tanggal xx xx xxxx

Nii-chan, gimana kabar Oto-san dan ayah di jepang?

Nii-chan tachi juga, gimana?

Di German tlah terjadi perang.

Sekolahku hancur (Seichi mulai menangis)

Aku ikut perang paksa,

Peraedian makan kami cukup untuk,

Beberapa bulan, jadi jangan khawatir'

Namun tentu surat itu tak akan pernah bisa sampai ke jepang.

.

.  
'Nii-chan, sekarang sudah tahun ke 2 sejak perang ini dimulai,

German sepertinya akan kalah,

Kini aku sudah menjadi salah satu dari tahanan perang di rusia,

Tapi ternyata disini ada orang jepang juga,

Dia menyelamatkan ku, dari penjara.

Dia mengajari ku bagaimana cara membunuh,

Bagaimana cara membela diri,

Bagaimana cara bernegosiasi,

Dengan sangat baik,

Dia seperti Oto-san, sangar, tapi sangat baik' ucap Seichi yang kini setiap bagian tubuhnya pasti ada bekas dari luka perang.

Namun satu hal yang Seichi tidak tahu, kalau Sanya pria itu adalah Aomine Daiki, orang suruhan Akashi Seijuuro melalui telegram.

.

.  
Tanpa terasa 5 tahun berlalu sejak perang itu terjadi dan kini sudah berakhir, pada akhirnya Seichi dapat kembali ke jepang.

Seichi berjalan keluar pesawat menuju ke luar bandara, dengan bawaan nya yang cukup kecil.

Tubuhnya yang sudah terlatih, tiba tiba tak bergerak sama sekali ketika ia melihat 2 pria berumur 34 tahun berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah yang sulit untuk di gambarkan.

"Se-seichi-kah?" ucap Seiya begitu tak percaya kalau Sanya adik tercintanya telah pulang ke tanah air.

"Ah, tadaima" ucap Seichi memeluk Seiya melepaskan kerinduannya.

"Ayo, Seiji sudah menunggu di mobil" ucap Seiya masih memeluk Seichi.

"Emp" ucap Seichi masih sangat manja seperti dulu pada Seiya.

Begitu sampai di mobil, mereka melepas kerinduan, lalu pergi ke kediaman Akashi dan Kuroko, tanpa tahu ternyata Seiji dan Seiya kini sudah tinggal terpisah dengan mereka.

Tok tok tok

"Tada-?" ucap Seichi belum selesai, namun begitu pintu terbuka, Seichi di sambut oleh pelukan kencang dari Kuroko.

"Ayah? Tadaima" ucap Seichinpada akhirnya.

"Okaeri" ucap Kuroko seperti hendak menangis.

"Seichi, ada yang terjatuh dari tasmu" ucap Akashi memungut 1 dari puluhan surat yang berserakan di lantai.

"I-ini? Tegami?" ucap Seiji begitu terkejut melihat amplop yang begitu lusuh, ada beberapa juga yang memiliki noda hitam.

"Ini? Bukan noda tinta, darah?" ucap Seiya sangat terkejut.

"Aku senang dengan selamat" ucap Seichi mencoba menghilangkan ketegangan saat ini.

"Kami juga senang, kalau begitu ayo kita ke rumah" ucap Seiji tersenyum sangat tulus.

"Rumah?" Seichi mulai merasa aneh.

"Emp, kita akan tinggal di rumah yang lain" ucap Seiya menarik Seichi ke dalam mobil kembali.

.  
.

20 menit kemudian mereka bertiga sampai di sebuah mansion cukup besar, di depan pintu sudah menunggu seorang kepala pelayan, dan 2 anak kembar, cukup membuat Seichi bertanya tanya.

mereka bertiga turun dari mobil dan di sambut oleh kedua anak kecil itu.

"Okaeri nasai" ucap kedua anak itu dengan suara khas anak kecil.

"Tadaima, Fuyu, Aki" ucap Seiya mengelus kepala kedua anak kecil berumur 4 tahun itu.

"Ayah, Oto-chan, kono oji-chan dale (dare?)" ucap Fuyu anak yang lebih tua.

"Fuyu jangan panggil Oji-chan" ucap Seiji menjelaskan.

"Oto-chan? (Menatap Seiji), Ayah?( menatap Seiya, seolah tak percaya)" Seichi berjalan mundur.

.

.  
Sedang di tempat Akashi dan Kuroko, tiba tiba suara telepon berbunyi.

"Iya ada apa Daiki?" ucap Akashi mengangkat telponnya dengan santai.

"Oi akashi, apa Seichi ada disana?" ucap Aomine tampak sangat panik di sebrang.

"Seichi? Tidak ada, dia ikut Seiji dan Seiya. Ada apa?" ucap Akashi.

"Gawat! Dia harusnya langsung ke rumah sakit!" ucap Aomine.

"Rumah sakit? Kenapa, apa Seichi sakit?" ucap Akashi tampak ikut panik.

"Apa Seichi belum bilang?" ucap Aomine memegangi kepalanya.

"Katakan! Apa yang terjadi!" ucap Akashi sangat intens.

"Akashi dnegatkan aku baik baik.

Sebenarnya, Seichi harusnya sudah mati sejak setahun lalu akibat luka yang sangat fatal,

Harusnya ia tak terselamatkan, tapi untung Midorima dapat menyelamatkannya, dengan obat baru yang ia ciptakan,

Namun sayang, itu hanya menambah beberapa waktu Seichi saja, setelah kami tahu tak ada perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik,

Karena itu harusnya sekarang Seichi pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Midorima, seperti perjanjian semula"

"Jadi kau menjadikan anakku bahan eksperimen!?" ucap Akashi murka.

"JADI KAU LEBIH SENANG BILA SEICHI KEMBALI HANYA TINGGAL MAYAT!?" Aomine semakin kesal karena waktu yang menipis, bisa saja tiba tiba.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

"KALAU GITU CEPAT BAWA KEMBALI SEICHI KE RUMAH SAKIT!" Aomine menutup teleponnya sepihak.

.

Di tempat lain, Seiji dan Swiya menyadari kalau Seichi tak bisa menerima kalau Fuyu dan Aki telah lahir dari hubungan Seiji dan Seiya saja, tanpa ada campur tangan dirinya, entah kenapa ada perasaan di tinggal kan.

"Egh!" Seichi menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah.

"Se-seichi!?" ucap keduanya panik.

"Nii-chan tachi bahkan tanpa ku pu. bisa bahagia. Aku sudah tidak di perlukan bukan?" ucap Seichi melangkah pergi sembari memegangi dadanya yang semakin sakit.

"Seichi? Apa maksudnya, ku kira kau akan menerima fuyu dan aki, dia darah daging kami, bukan kah berarti mereka anakmu juga?"

"Nii-chan, aku sudah terluka cukup dalam, sangat sakit disini. Tolong jangan membuatnya semakin sakit" ucap Seichi meremas dadanya dengan wajah yang sulit untuk di gambarkan, kecewa akan di tinggalkan, kemarahan, tersakiti semua ada pada wajah Seichi saat ini.

Namun belum berapa langkah ia pergi dari mereka tiba tiba.

BRUK!

PIP PIP PIPPPPP

"SEICHI?" bersamaan dengan tumbangnya tubuh Seichi, telepon dari hp Seiya berbunyi.

Seiji berlari ke arah Seichi dan mengangkatnya, sedang Seiya yang mengangkat telepon dari Akashi menampakkan wajah yang sangat terkejut.

"Nii-chan a-ayo kita bawa, Seichi ke rumah sakit dulu" ucap Seiya memegangi tangan Seiji dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kenapa kau tiba-" ucap Seiji merasa ada yang aneh dengan Seiya.

"SEKARANG!" Seiya sangat panik

"Seiya, Seiya, Seiya!" ucap Seiji mencoba agar Seiya tidak ikut panik.

"? ? ?" ucap Seiya akhirnya bisa fokus kembali.

"Ada apa? Telepon dari siapa?" ucap Seichi.

"Oto-san, dia bilang Se-Seichi sekarat, dia bisa mati kapan saja" ucap Seiya cukup membuat Seiji sama terkejutnya.

"Wakatta, ayo kita sekarang ke rumah sakit, bilang pada oto-san dan ayah. Kita berangkat ke rumah sakit sekarang" ucap Seiji.

"Ah, saya titip Fuyu dan Aki ya" ucap Seiya menatap kepala pelayan paruh baya itu.

"Kashikomarimashita" ucapnya mengerti.

.

.  
"Seichi, gomen. Gomen, kami mencicipi rasa bahagia akan Fuyu dan Aki bahkan tanpa kamu, gomen" ucap Seiya dengan suara gemetar.

"Seiya, semua akan baik baik saja. Jangan menyerah" ucap Seiji mencoba menenangkan Seiya.

namun tanpa di duga, Seichi yang di kursi belakang, sudah sadar. Semakin sakit melihat pemandangan di depannya, sekarang dia tahu, tanpa dirinyapun Seiya dan Seiji tak akan kehilangan kebahagian nya.

"Meski, Nii-chan meminta maaf padaku di atas kuburan ku pun.

Maaf, tapi aku takkan memaafkan kalian,

Biarkan rasa sakit ini aku bawa sampai aku mati,

Dan nikmatilah rasa bersalah kalian,

Hingga sampai kalian mati,

Dan kalau kelak, kita bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya,

Ku harap, aku takkan pernah jatuh cinta pada kalian lagi" ucap Seichi menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, seperti berbisik.

TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

20 tahun semenjak kematian Seichi, dan ia kini terlahir kembali sebagai anak dari panti asuhan, namun dulu, saat bayi itu di tinggalkan di depan panti asuhan, tertulis nama Furihata Seichi.

Kini namanya adalah Furihata Seichi.

Usia 19 tahun, mahasiswa angkatan satu yang kuliah dikota dan tinggal di asrama kampus.

'Ahh, tidakkah dewa terlalu kejam?

Bagaimana kau bis melakukan ini padaku,

Membuat ku mengingat kenangan ku di Kehidupan sebelumnya,

Ahh, benar juga.

Kalau bukan untuk permainan takdir, bukan dewa namanya.'

.

Seichi berangkat ke kampus sembari menggunakan headset di kuping, ia kuliah seperti mahasiswa pada umumnya.

Ia tinggal seorang diri, kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Namun ia gak kekurangan, meski hidupnya cukup sederhana.

Dosen datang di saat 15 menit bangku ruang kelas penuh.

'Sekarang saya akan membagi bagi kalian menjadi tim beranggota kan 3 orang. Jadi yang namanya di sebut, segera berpindah tempat duduknya dan untuk 1 semester ke depan kalian harus mengerjakan tugas bersama' ucap dosen killer berkaca mata itu.

'Bla bla bla bla bla'

'Furihata Seichi,

Akashi Seiji,

Akashi Seiya, itu adalah Kelompok terakhir' ucap dosen.

"Siapa? Siapa dia bilang?" ucap Seichi tiba tiba menatap ke dosen seolah tak percaya.

"Baiklah, salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya untuk 1 semester kedepan" ucap seseorang dengan senyum yang sangat tulus.

"Ni-!?" ucap Seichi awalnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu , tapi tiba tiba ia menutup mulutnya.

"Seichi-san?" ucap Seiji menatap teman kelasnya yang bertingkah aneh.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya ijin pulang" ucap Seichi berdiri dan ke dosen, untuk keluar. Karena ternyata hari itu tak ada mata kuliah, dosen hanya membagikan kelompok saja.

"Seiji? Apa kita melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah?" ucap Seiya menatap Seiji bingung.

"Entahlah? Akupun gak pernah berbicara dengannya" ucap Seiji tak mau ambil pusing.

"Huft! Dewa oh dewa, suka sekali mempermainkan nasib ku, ya!" ucap Seichi kesal bukan main.

"sebaiknya aku mendinginkan kepalaku" Seichi berjalan ke arah kolam kampus. Kampus ini memang termasuk kampus unggulan, yang berarti memiliki fasilitas yang cukup lengkap.

.

Seichi yang sekarang memang suka berenang, namun hal yang ia tak suka adalah ketika ia ke kolam renang umum, pasti banyak yang melihat tubuhnya, yang penuh tanda lahir.

Bukan titik hitam pada umumnya, tapi tanda bekas luka sayatan yang memanjang atau tanda bekas lubang peluru, tanda tanda seperti itulah yang menghiasi tubuh Seichi.

Karena itu dia lebih memilik untuk berenang di kampus.

Dia meregangkan tubuhnya di dalam air yang dangkal, membiarkan tubuhnya mengambang di atas kolam.

Disaat Seichi setengah tertidur, banyak mahasiswa yang juga menggu akan kolam renang kampus,ada yang berkelompok ada juga yang sendiri.

"Seiya, lihat" ucap Seiji menunjuk Seichi yang ternyata sudah berada di atas kolam bagian paling dalam, 3 m.

"? ? ?" namun belum sampai Seiya dan Seiji masuk ke dalam kolam.

BYURRRRR!

Mahasiswa yang berkelompok itu meloncat dengan hebohnya tanpa sengaja mengenai Seichi, Seichi yang terbangun tiba tiba panik dan mulai mencoba meraih pijakan, namun!

'Egh?! Ini bagian dalam?' Seichi semakin panik, kala tubuhnya mulai terasa berat, napasnya mulai sesak tangannya mencoba berenang ke permukaan namun, tubuhnya seolah tak kunjung sampai.

'Agh!' dan napas terakhir pun keluar dari mulut Seichi.

'Apakah aku akan mati?' ucap Seichi dalam hati dan pandangannya mulai kabur.

GAP!

tiba tiba tangan besar memegai tangan dan tubuh Seichi erat, ia menolong Seichi dan tanpa hitungan detik Seichi dan orang itu sudah ada di permukaan di kolam yang dangkal.

"HAHHHHHHH AHHHH HAHHHHHH!" ucap Seichi mencoba menarik napas dalam dalam.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" ucap Seiya yanh ternyata menolongnya.

"Seiya-nii?" ucap Seichi tak percaya, mulutnya keceplosan lagi.

"? ? ?" keduanya merasa aneh kenapa Seichi terus menerus memanggil mereka kakak, padahal mereka seumuran.

"Agh! Maaf, aku sedikit pusing. Terimakasih sudah menolongku" ucap Seichi mencoba bangun, tapi Seiya mencoba menolongnya, Seichi tiba tiba menepis tangan Seiya.

"Se-seichi-san?" Seiya merasa kalau Seichi membencinya.

"Oi! Kau (Seiji menarik tangan Seichi paksa) sungguh tak tahu terimakasih!" ucap Seiji lalu meninju wajah Seichi cukup keras sampai Seichi kembali terjatuh ke bawah, dan para mahasiswa yang ada di kolam mulai ramai melihat ke arah mereka.

"Seiji!?" ucap Seiya menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang makasih! (Bangun sendiri)  
Huft, Akashi Seiya-san terima kasih banyak karena sudah menolong saya(ucap Seichi membungkuk 90 °)

Kalau begitu saya pamit duluan" ucap Seichi sangat formal.

"Se-seichi-san?" ucap Seiya merasa bersalah, namun Seichi berjalan melewati mereka berdua dengan mata berkaca kaca, sembari mengigit bibir, tanpa memandang kedua anggota Akashi itu.

.

.  
Sebelum pulang, Seichi pergi ke Majiba. Memesan beberapa minuman dingin dan burger exralarge.

"Ahhh sial! Aku tak bisa melanjutkan makan,

Sakit sekali, (Seichi menahan rasa sakit, ia tak menyangka kalau itu Seiji yang dulu pernah menjadi kakaknya dan kekasihnya)

Seiji-nii benar benar memukulku!" ucap Seichi sangat kesal, menghapus air matanya.

"Oi, kenapa kau selalu memanggil kami, dengan sebutan kakak?" ucap Seiji datang bersama dengan Seiya, membuat Seichi sangat terkejut.

"Seiji!?" ucap Seiya mencoba menahan Seiji agar tidak memulai masalah.

"!?" bukannya berkata apa apa Seichi justru menutup mulutnya, membungkus makanan dan minumannya agar bisa di bawa pulang.

"OII! Kalau kau pergi terus, kami akan terus mengikutiku!" ucap Seiji memaksa.

"APA MAU KALIAN!" ucap Seichi menjadi pecah, ia menangis sejadi jadinya.

Semua costumer memandang ke arah mereka.

"Se-Seichi-san?" ucap Seiya mencoba menenangkan Seichi dengan mendekat.

"Ayo keluar dulu" ucap Seiji menarik tangan Seichi di ikuti Seiya di sisi Seichi.

Mereka memasuki mobil mewah milik keluarga Akashi.

"Eh?" Seichi baru sadar kalau ia sudah masuk kedalam wilayah Akashi Seiji dan Seiya, diapun panik.

"Sudah tenang?" ucap Seiya dengan suara yang lembut, seng ingat kan Seichi dengan Seiya di masa lalu, begitu lembut padanya.

"kita belum pernah ketemu, belum pernah berbicara tapi kenapa kau sudah membenci kami deluan?" ucap Seiji mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

'Hmp, aku mengenal nii-chan tachi tapi kalian tentu gak mengenalku' ucap Seichi tersenyum pahit.

"Di kehidupan masalalu kalian adalah kakakku" ucap Seichi tiba tiba membuat keduanya mebatu.

"Aku anak Akasi Seijuuro dan Furihata Kouki, sedang kalian anak dari Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya, kita beda 12 tahun, bisa di bilang aku adalah anak haram.

Seiya-nii dulu bisu, namun semenjak dia jadi dokter dia melakukan operasi dan dia bisa bicara lagi.

Seiji-nii menyukai Seiya-nii begitupun sebaliknya, kalian itu sepasang kekasih, hingga sampai aku mengganggu hubungan kalian.

Aku masuk dalam hubungan kalian, dan kalian mwnerimaku-" ucap Seichi sungguh membuat keduanya sangat terkejut.

"Hah? Tunggu dulu tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya di kehidupan yang lalu, yang dahulu kau lalui, kita bertiga melakukan hubungan sedarah?" ucap Seiji berpikir ngeri.

"Ya" ucap Seichi singkat.

"Kimo-" ucap Seiya, tiba tiba Seichi menatap Seiya begitu sedih.

Kalimat wajar yang pasti semua orang katakan kalau mereka tahu hubungan mereka dahulu, namun hanya dari mulut Seiya, ia tak ingin dengar.

"Tapi itu di kehidupanku di masa lalu, kalian mau percaya atau tidak silahkan. Karena itulah aku gak mau berdekatan dengan kalian, karena itu turunkan aku disini" ucap Seichi meminta Seiji menepikan mobil.

begitu mobil di di berhenti kan, Seichi turun tanpa berkata apapun, matanya kosong, seolah sudah tak ada jiwa di dalamnya.

.

.  
Malam itu, Seiji, Seiya, Akashi dan Kuroko tengah makan malam.

"Gila apa yang dia katakan" ucap Seiji memulai perbincangan nya di tengah makan malam keluarga Akashi.

"Seiji!?" Seiya tak percaya kalau dia memulai perbincangan itu sekarang.

"Ada apa? Gila apa?" ucap Kuroko mulai tertarik.

"Teman kampus kami, tadi mengatakan hal yang cukup gila, dia bilang kalau dia dimasa lalu adalah, anak oto-san dengan orang bernama Furihata Kouki-" ucap Seiji menjelaskan sembari tersenyum geli.

Prak!?

Gelas yang di pegang Akashi jatuh ke lantai, sedang garpu dan sendok Kuroko terjatuh ke piring cukup keras.

"Siapa? Siapa namanya?!" ucap Akashi begitu antusias, membuat terkejut Seiji dan Seiya.

Ternyata permainan dewa tak hanya pada takdir Seichi tetapi, Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya pun mengingat semua kenangan masa lalu mereka, yang tidak mengingat hanya Seiji dan Seiya saja, itu adalah hukuman mereka dari para dewa, karena selalu menyakiti Seichi di kehidupan yang lalu.

"Oto-san?" ucap Seiji, merasa aneh.

"Kumohon, apa anak itu bernama Seichi?" ucap Kuroko pada akhirnya menatap Seiji seperti berdebar debar.

"Ba-bagaimana ayah bisa tahu?" ucap Seiya sangat terkejut, begitu pula Seiji.

"Apa yang di katakan anak itu benar adanya, besok tolong bawa kemari. Bilang padanya ayah dan oto-san ingin bertemu dengannya" ucap Kuroko.

"Tapi kenapa!? Kalau apa yang dia ceritakan itu asli, itu pasti sangat gila!?" ucap Seiji.

PLAK!

Bukan Akashi Seijuuro yang menampar Seiji, tetapi Kuroko Tetsuya, yang sekarang sudah menjadi bagian keluarga Akashi, Akashi Tetsuya.

"Aku gak pernah mengajarimu berbicara begitu angkuh, Akashi Seiji!?" ucap Kuroko begitu murka, Seiyapun sangat takut kalau Kuroko marah.

"Kuroko, jangan meninggikan suaramu. Nanti tekanan darahmu naik lagi" ucap Akashi memeluk Kuroko lembut.

"Ahh~" ucap Kuroko menarik napasnya dalam dalam, dan mengeluarkannya sembari menenggelamkan kepalannya di leher Akashi.

"Ayah, gomen" ucap Seiji merasa bersalah.

"Ahh, pokoknya besok kalian harus membawanya kemari" ucap Kuroko.

"Baiklah, ayah" ucap Seiya. Lalu Akashi dan Kuroko pergi ke dalam kamar.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau apa yang di katakan Seichi waktu itu adalah benar adanya" ucap Seiji memegangi kepala nya.

"Kau benar"

TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

Besoknya, Seperi yang diinginkan Kuroko, Seiji dan Seiya pergi berkeliling kampus ko

Akhirnya ia memeriksa jadwal kelas sampai bertanya pada dosen.

Tahulah mereka kalau Seichi gak masuk kampus, karena ijin sakit.

Mereka ke admin kampus dan meminta alamat Seichi.

.

.  
Tok tok tok

Suara pintu apartemen tua itu berbunyi, pertanda ada tamu yang tak di undang datang.

"Hai, sebentar~" ucap Seichi dengan suara lemah ia membuka pintu perlahan.

"Se-seichi-san?" ucap Seiya begitu terkejut, begitu pula Seiji. Melihat Seiya membuka pintu dengan wajah penuh keringat, bajunya yang terbuka, karena suhu tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi.

"Tch!" ucap Seichi mendecih.

"OI!?"Seketika Seiji menjadi kesal kembali.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" ucap Seichi lemah.

"Kami khawatir jadi kami-" ucap Seiya membuat alasan.

'Khawatir? Kemarin kamu mengatakan jijik, dan sekarang jangan bercanda?' ucap Seichi dalam hati.

"Berhentilah berbohong!?" ucap Seichi memandang ke arah Seiya dengan begitu sedih, seiyapun menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Eh?" ucap Seiya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan!?" ucap Seichi semakin pusing.

"A-apa kau baik baik saja?" ucap Seiji mulai memandang Seichi khawatir

"Lepaskan!?" Seichi memberontak.

"Se-seiji, jangan kasar. Bo-bolehkah kita masuk dulu?" ucap Seiya menenangkan.

"Ke-!?" ucap Seiya tiba tiba tumbang.

"Otto!?" ucap Seiji reflek memegangi tubuh Seichi yang tumbang.

Namun begitu mereka masuk, tiba tiba bau menyengat alkohol menyerang mereka.

"Emp!?" ucap Seiya sangat terkejut melihat 5 kaleng beer lebih di atas meja, ada yang sudah di buka dan ada yang belum di buka.

"Oi oi yang benar saja, tubuhnya panas gini dan dia masih minum alkohol? Apa dia mau mati?" ucap Seiji tak habis pikir, dengan tangan masih mengangkat Seichi yang tertidur/pingsan.

"N-ii~ ch-an~" gumam Seichi dengan setitik air mata di pelupuk matanya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat baju Seiji, dan terus menggumamkan mimpi masa lalunya.

Mereka meletakkan Seichi di kamar nya dan Seiji membereskan ruangan yang kotor, sedang Seiya memasakkan makanan yang sehat, agar Seichi cepat turun panasnya, dan bisa untuk di bawa ke kediaman Akashi.

"Nii-chan~?" entah apa yang di mimpi kan Seichi, gumamannya semakin keras dan begitu Seiji selesai membereskan semua ruangan, ia ke kamar Seichi untuk menyuruhnya makan lalu minum obat.

"Seichi, oi bangun" ucap Seiji, masih mendengar Seichi menggumamkan kakaknya.

Namun semakin lama air mata itu menjadi tangisan yang begitu dalam.

"Aku ingin berhenti~

Nii-chan~

Tetsukete~" gumam Seichi pelan seperti berbisik lemah. Seichi menangis begitu sedih.

"Seichi!?" Seiji naik ke atas kasur single, milik Seichi.

Pada saat itu Seiji dan Seiya pun tergerak hatinya.

"Nii-chan~

Yurushitai~

Sabishi yo~" ucap Seichi akhirnya terbangun, dengan airmata memenuhi wajahnya.

"Sei-seichi?" ucap Seiji dan Seiya, yang sudah di sisi Seichi.

'Panggilan ini? Nii-chan? Apakah aku tengah bermimpi?' ucap Seichi dalam hati, masih setengah sadar.

"Ka-kalian apa yang kalian lakukan di sini!?" ucap Seichi tiba tiba badmood.

"Ayah kami meminta bertemu denganmu" ucap Seiya, mencoba dengan nada membujuk.

.

.  
Tanpa pikir panjang Seichi mengikuti Seiji dan Seiya pergi ke kediaman keluarga Akashi.

Namun begitu sampai Seichi datang dengan wajah kebencian, kekecewaan dan kemarahan dicampur jadi satu.

Sampailah mereka di ruang tengah mansion inj, dimana Akashi dan Kuroko sudah menunggu.

"Se-" ucap Kuroko pun seolah tahu kalau Seichi akan datang tidak dengan kebahagiaan.

"AYAH BAGAIMANA AYAH DAN OTO-SAN MEMBIARKAN MEREKA BAHAGIA MESKI TANPA AKU! (menyalahkan Akashi dan Kuroko atas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu)

PERASAAN SAKIT INI!

PERASAAN DITINGGALKAN INI!

BUKANKAH AYAHLAH YANH PALING TAHU DARI PADA AKU!?

LALU BAGAIMANA AYAH MEMBIARKAN AKU MERASAKANNYA JUGA?" Seichi mengungkapkan semua kesedihannya pada Kuroko.

"RASA SAKIT INI BAHKAN MASIH TERASA SAMPAI SEKARANG!" ucap Seichi memegang dadanya.

"SEICHI" ucap Kuroko memeluk erat Seichi, sedang Seiji dan Seiya tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

". . ." Akashi hanya melihat saja.

"Aku mau berhenti-" ucap Seichi sudah sangat lemas, seketika setelah Kuroko memeluk Seichi.

"Berhentilah berpikir untuk berhenti ~" ucap Kuroko lembut.

"Ayah~" Seichi kembali menangis, sedang Seiji dan Seiya seolah tak percaya kalau Seichi memanggil Kuroko dengan sebutan ayah.

"Dengarkan Ayah, Seichi. Dimasa lalu hubungan kalian berpusat pada Seiya, yang menjadi pengikatnya, ingat?

Tapi sekarang, kau bisa Menjadi tali pengikat dengan kau sebagai pusatnya" ucap Akashi tiba tiba.

"? ? ?" Seiji dan Seiya.

"Lalu bagaimana bila aku melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan Nii-chan dahulu?" ucap Seichi memandang Seiji dan Seiya kesal.

"Emp, kau tak akan melakukannya, Ayah yakin itu" ucap Kuroko lembut.

"A-ayah~" ucap Seichi kembali pingsan, karena panasnya semakin tinggi.

"Seichi?" ucap Kuroko sangat terkejut.

Hari itu Seichi tidur bersama Kuroko, dan Akashi tidur seorang diri di kamarnya.

Akashi memberitahu Seiji dan Seiya kalau mulai hari ini, Seichi akan tinggal di mansion Akashi, bersama mereka.

Dan tak ada yang boleh menentangnya, karena Akashi Seijuuro adalah mutlak.

.

.

Siang itu Seichi bangun dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampus, Seiji dan Seiya pun memiliki jadwal yabg berbeda beda pada hari itu.

Siang yang panas, Seichi berangkat dengan pakaian tipis dengan kaos berlengan pendek dan hoodie tipis tampa lengan.

Mata kuliah demi mata kuliah dia ikuti sampai waktunya pulang, namun begitu ia hendak melangkah ke luar kampus, tiba tiba petir menyambar dan awan mendung sudah menghiasi langit.

Seichi mengeluarkan payung lipat, yang setiap hari ia bawa.

"Hujan pertama di bulan september kah?" ucap Seichi memandang langit sendu itu.

"Hmp hmppp hmmm hmmm~" sembari menyenandungkan lagu sendu, bersama yang lain menunggu hujan reda di depan kampus.

Seiji dan Seiya berjalan melewati, Seichi tanpa menegurnya, seolah Seichi tidak ada di sana.

'Diabaikan kah~' ucap Seichi memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

15 menit berlalu dan hujan sudah mulai reda, Seichi berjalan di dinginnya suhu sehabis hujan.

Kemacetan dimana mana, hingga pada saat perempatan lampu merah, lampu pejalan berwarna hijau, pertanda Seichi sudah boleh jalan namun, karena jalan yang lincin dan banyak kemacetan, yang menguji kesabaran pengendara, ada mobil box yang melaju dari arah kanan Seichi yang tak menurunkan kecepatan, atau dengan kata lain tidak bisa menutunkan kecepatan.

"Oi, itu bukannya, Seichi?" ucap Seiya pada Seiji karena mereka berdua pun terjebak kemacetan.

Seichi yanhg melihat mobil itu, setelah ia sudah setengah jalan melintas, ia pun hendak kembali namun, saat itu matanya bertemu dengan Seiji dan Seiya yang tengah terjebak kemacetan.

'Ahhh~ apakah mereka akan sedih kalau aku terluka?

Haruskan aku mencobanya?' lalu Seichi memalingkan wajahnya kembali dan berhenti melangkah,

Dan percobaan bunuh diri pertama pun terjadi.

BAMMMMMM!

Mobil itu, menghantai Seichi cukup keras, bahkan sampai Seichi terpental cukup jauh, Seiji dan Seiya tak bisa berkata kata, hanya membuka matanya lebah lebar akan kengerian kecelakaan di depannya.

"A-pa yang dia- lakukan?" ucap Seiji tak percaya.

Setelah itu, Seichi di bawa ke rumah sakit, Kuroko dan Akashi di beri kabar, dan Seichi yang mengalami luka yang sangat serius terus menerus di dalam keadaan kritis, meski sudah 5 jam melewati operasi.

Seichi tak sadarkan diri semala seminggu, dan selama itupun Seiji, Seiya, Kuroko, dan akashi bergantian berjaga di sisi Seichi.

Hingga sampai di saat Kuroko membuka pintu, ia melihat Seichi sudah duduk sembari melihat jendela dengan luka luka kecil yang mulai kering.

"Se-seichi?" ucap Kuroko seolah tak percaya.

"Ayah~" Seichi tersenyum pahit sembari melihat Kuroko, seolah ia menyesal telah selamat dari maut.

"Seichi sebenarnya ada yang ingin ayah sampaikan, sejak dahulu, bahkan belum Sampat tersampaikan di masa lalu~" ucap Kuroko mulai duduk di bangku samping kasur pasien.

". . ."Seichi mulai menatap Kuroko, serius.

"Aku tahu kamu sangat terkejut saat tahu, dimana lalu Seiji dan Seiya memiliki anak meski tanpa kamu, lalu mengapa aku dan Akashi-kun mengijinkannya?"

"Emp~" ucap Seichi dengan suara yang lemah.

"Kedua anak itu bukan anak kandung, mereka berdua anak angkat" ucap Kuroko sangat amat membuat Seichi terkejut bukan main.

"Anak?

Angkat?

Jadi selama ini aku marah akan sesuatu yang bahkan adalah ke salah pahaman?" ucap Seichi tiba tiba sakit kepala.

"Seichi kenapa? Sakit? Kepalamu sakit?  
Aku akan memanggil dokter, sebentar" ucap Kuroko berlari keluar ruangan.

"Ayah, gomennasai. kehidupanku ini sudah tak bisa lagi di perbaiki, aku harap di kehidupan selanjutnya aku bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan oto-san~" ucap Seichi berjalan ke beranda setelah melepas semua infus nya,

Dengan sekuat tenaga, selangkah demi selangkah, ia berjalan sampai pada-

Seichi melompat dari lantai 5 rumah sakit.

"SEICHI!?" teriakan Kuroko adalah hal terakhir yang Seichi dengar, begitu ia melompat,

BRUKKKKKK

PRAKKKKKKK

CRASHHHHHHHH

Suara benturan dan pecahan kaca mobil di saat pemiliknya baru saja parkir, kedua pemuda baru saja keluar dari mobil terhempas ke belakang,

"Se-se-ichi?" ucap kedua pemuda itu dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Tubuh kecil penuh darah, tangan dan kaki patah, mata terpejam rapat namun mulut dan hidung mengeluarkan darah segar.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seiji dan Seiya yang langsung melihat ke atas, tepat ke arah Kuroko Tetsuya yang tengah meraung raung akan kesedihannya, melihat kematian Seichi di depan matanya.

' dewa kalau memang ada,

Untuk kali ini, aku memohon

sedalam hatiku,

Semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya

Aku bisa bertemu dengan Ayah dan Oto-san lagi

Semoga kisah cintaku akan bersambut,

Semoga aku bahagia'

Permohonan Seichi di akhir hayatnya.

TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

50 tahun berlalu, tampak seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan mata merah menyala, tengah memasuki asrama sekolah bersama dengan temannya.

Bukk

"Ita!" ucap pemuda bernama Furihata Seichi, menabrak seseorang.

"Se-seito kaichou, dan dulu kaichou-san?" ucap teman pemuda itu, yang bernama Ogiwara Shigeru.

"Hah?" ucap Seiji yang di tabrak.

"go-gomennasai?" ucap Seichi langsung melangkah menjauh.

'Nii-chan?' ucap Seichi, yang ternyata bahkan di kehidupan inipun ia mengingat masa lalu nya, dan masa sebelum masa lalunya pun ia ingat.

"Kita harus segera menemukan pelayan, segera! Supaya bisa merawat ayah, dan kita kembali ke rumah" ucap Seiya bergumam sembari meninggalkan Seichi dan Ogiwara.

'Eh? Apa ayah sakit?' ucap Seichi sangat terkejut.

"Ah, kau benar. Kalau ayah sakit gini kita masih di larang pulang" ucap Seiji berfikir keras, karena di jaman sekarang susah menemukan pelayan yang benar benar serius.

"ANNOOO!" ucap Seichi tiba tiba menhan baju Seiya.

"SEICHI?" ucap Ogiwara sangat terkejut, karena Ketua OSIS dan Wakilnya terkenal sangat sadis, sampai tak ada yang berani mendekati mereka kecuali para anggota OSIS.

"Hah?" ucap Seiya memandang Seichi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Seiji merasa terganggu dengan Seichi.

"Apa bisa saya ngelamar menjadi pelayan?" ucap Seichi sangat terkejut.

"Kau menjadi pelayan?" ucap Seiji dan Seiya cukup terkejut.

"Iya!" ucap Seichi mantap.

"Huft, Seiji gimana?" ucap Seiya menatap kembaran nya itu.

"Huft, kita bawa saja ke rumah, yang menentukan di terima atau tidak kan ayah, lagi pula biasanya ayah menolak semua pelayan kelas atas maupun kelas bawah" ucap Seiji pusing.

"Yaudah, kamu siapa namamu tadi? Dan segera lepaskan bajuku nanti kusust" ucap Seiya dingin.

"Ha-hai (merasa segan), nama saya Furihata Seichi" ucap Seichi sangat formal.

"Bersiap lah, segera kami akan mengantarmu ke kediaman Akashi" ucap Seiji menatap Seichi sama dinginnya.

"sekarang juga gak apa apa, aku sebenarnya menginap di tempat temanku ini" ucap Seichi menarik Ogiwara ke sampingnya.

"Dan kau siapa?" Ucap Seiya.

"A-aku, Ogiwara Shigeru desu~" ucap Ogiwara canggung.

"Dan kau yang mau ngelamar, ayo ikut kami" ucap Seiji melangkah keluar asrama, di ikuti Seiya dan Seichi.

.

.  
"Kalian kembali?" ucap Akashi Seijuuro, yang merupakan kepala dari keluarga Akashi.

"Emp, kami membawa orang yang ingin melamar menjadi pelayan" ucap Seiya mendekati pria dewasa itu dengan seorang pria lainnya yang tengah duduk di kursi roda.

"Ayah, bagaimana keadaan ayah?" ucap Seiji mendekati Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Emp~" Kuroko hanya tersenyum.

'Ayah nampak sedikit kurus~' ucap Seichi di dalam hati.

"Jadi pemuda itu mau melamar menjadi pelayan?"Ucap Kuroko sangat lembut.

"Ha-hai, nama saya Aka-, eh, Furihata Seichi" ucap Seichi tersenyum.

'Ayah, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi' ucap Seichi memejamkan mata.

'Baiklah, Furihata Seichi-kun. Maukah kamu jadi pelayanku sampai aku sehat kembali?" ucap Kuroko melihat kepolosan dan ketulusan Seichi dari matanya langsung.

"Eh?" tiba tiba ketiga orang di ruangan menjadi sangat terkejut, yang tak lain adalah Seiji, Seiya dan Akashi sendiri.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini jadi kemasi barangmu-" ucap Kuroko namun tiba tiba.

"Barang barangku hanya ini" ucap Seichi tersenyum lembut menunjuk tas ransel di belakangnya yang berisi seragam sekolah dan beberapa pakaian ganti.

"Maksudnya?" ucap Akashi merasa iba dan tak mengerti.

"Saya, yatim piatu, saya selama ini sekolah dan kadang tinggal di tempat asrama sekolah numpang bersama teman saya, Ogiwara-kun" ucap Seichi tetap tersenyum seolah itu bukan hal besar.

"HAHHHHHH!?" Ucap Seiji, Seiya dan bahkan Akashj yang biasanya cool, mereka sangat terkejut.

"Mabuchi-san, Seichi-kun ini adalah kepala pelayan di sini, kau bisa bertanya tugasmu padanya, dan dia akan menunjukan kamarmu" ucap Kuroko sangat ramah.

"Arigatou Kuroko-sama" ucap Seichi tersenyum sangat lembut.

"Lewat sini, Seichi-kun" ucap Mabuchi yang sedikit kemayu itu.

"Ha-hai" ucap Seichi kembali tegang, karena ini adalah pekerjaan part time pertamanya.

.

.  
Sejak hati itu, Seichi tinggal di mansion Akashi, ia tinggal di sebuah kamar paling kecil di kediaman itu, namun tetap saja cukup untuk menampung 3 orang dalam satu kamar ini.

Ukuran kamar 2 * 4 meter, di isi dengan sebuah kasur single, dan lemari cukup besar buat Seichi, karena ia tak memiliki banyak pakaian, ia hanya menggunakan pakaian itu lalu di cuci agar besok lusa bisa di gunakan lagi begitu terus.

Besok pagi telah menjelang, Seichi mengetuk pintu agar membangunkan si pemilik kamar.

"Iya kami sudah bangun" ucap Akashi membuka pintu, dengan baju kemeja, pertanda ia sudah siap untuk berangkat kerja.

"Akashi-sama sarapan sudah siap, kata Mabuchi-san" ucap Seichi memandang ke Akashi.

"Hmp begitukah, lalu apa yang di tanganmu?" ucap Akashi.

"Ah ini, jus jambu batu. Untuk Kuroko-sama agar tekanan darah Kuroko-sama kembali membaik" ucap Seichi cukup membuat Akashi sangat senang dengan kecakapan pelayan baru ini.

"Eh, tapi jambu batu itu ~" ucap Kuroko yabg masih di atas kasur" ucap Kuroko hendak menolak.

"Eh? Tapi saya sudah bangun pagi menyiapkan nya, berharap Kuroko-sama meminumnya dan lekas sembuh~" ucap Seichi kini bersedih bagai anak chihuahua yang di tinggal.

"Kuroko?"bahkan Akashipun ikutan membujuk, dengan mata singa nya yang memohon.

"Ah~ sekarang aku seperti melihat Seekor singa dan seekor chihuahua. Baiklah cukup dengan meminumnya kan!" ucap Kuroko akhirnya menyerah dan meminum jus yang di buatkan Seichi.

"Wayyyyyyy" Seichi dan Akashi ber hi-5 seperti memang sudah kenal lama.

"Eh? Oishi?" ucap Kuroko sangat terkejut, ia tidak tahu kalau jus bisa seenak itu.

"Kuroko, good job!" ucap Akashi memberikan jempol.

"Ah, itu, karena saya merebus sebentar jambu batu nya dan membelendernya dengan menabur sedikit madu dan garam" ucap Seichi dengan wajah memerah, ia merasa sangat senang hari itu.

"Gimana Tetsuya, apa kau suka?" ucap Akashi kembali mendekati Kuroko.

"emp, sungguh enak" ucap Kuroko tersenyum. senang.

"kalau begitu, saya berangkat sekolah dulu, itekimasu. Akashi-sama, Kuroko-sama" ucap Seichi.

"I-iterashai~" ucap keduanya sangat terkejut dan entah mengapa ada perasaan senang saat Seichi mengucap salam.

.

.  
Begitu jam menunjukan pukul 12 siang.  
sampai ia segera mencari Ogiwara, ia mau menceritakan semuanya, karena mereka BFF.

"Jadi bagaimana apa kau senang?" ucap Ogiwara memandang wajah pucat Seichi.

"Emp, sangat senang. Kuroko-sama sangat baik, begitupula Akashi-sama" ucap Seichi tersenyum. Tulus, dari situpula Ogiwara tahu kalau Seichi benar benar senang.

"Tapi kalau ada apa apa, kau bisa ke asrama kapanpun, ok" ucap Ogiwara memegang kepala Seichi lembut.

"Emp, arigatou" ucap Seichi sangat senang.

Namun tiba tiba ter dengar suara tidak asing, dari pembesar suara.

'Diberitahukan kepada siswa bernama Furihata Seichi, segera ke ruang OSIS segera, sekali lagi.

Diberitahukan kepada siswa bernama Furihata Seichi segera ke ruang OSIS, sekarang. Terimakasih'

"I-itu bukannya suara?" ucap Ogiwara.

"Se-seiji-san" ucap Seichi tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

'Nii-chan?' ucap Seichi dalam hati.

"Aku pergi dulu, aku segera kembali" ucap Seichi segera ke ruang OSIS.

Berjalan cepat, padahal perut masih lapar, karena makanannya belum dimakan.

Sampailah ia di depan ruang OSIS.

Tok tok tok

Kuroko membuka pintu perlahan, dan tampaklah Kiseki no sedai, kenapa mereka di sebut begitu?

Karena mereka sangkin jeniusnya di bilang anak ajaib.

"Seiji-san ada apa memanggilku?" ucap Seichi mendekati meja ketua OSIS dengan wakilnya berdiri di sisi ketua.

"Oto-san bilang, kalau mulai hari ini pulang sekolah kita bareng" ucap Seiji santai.

'Bareng?

Di kehidupan lama mereka bahkan mengacuhkanku,

Sekarang mereka pulang bersama denganku,

Senang' ucap Seichi dalam hati.

"Oiya, dan satu hal lagi, mulai sekarang kau makan siang di sini" ucap Seiya, menatap Seichi serius.

"Eh? Tapi aku selalu makan siang dengan Ogiwara-kun" ucap Seichi mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tahu gak kamu, kalau setiap jam istirahat, teman Ogiwara-kun yang lain selalu mengajaknya bermain basket,

Tapi dia selalu menolak, kau tahu kenapa?" ucap Seiji seolah mengetes Seichi.

"Eh?" Seichi langsung pergi keluar dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

'Apakah selama ini dia memaksakan dirinya?

Apa aku telah membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman selama ini?

Satu satunya teman paling berharga di dunia' ucap Seichi seolah sangat sedih.

Seichi berlari dan terus berlari sampai, ia tiba di ruang kelas dengan Ogiwara Shigeru yang tengah di kelilingi temannya yang lain, tidak seperti Seichi, Ogiwara memiliki banyak teman.

"Ogiwara-kun" ucap Seichi ter engah engah.

"Oi, Seichi? Ada apa kenapa kau kelelahan?" ucap Ogiwara jadi khawatir.

"Kalau ogiwara-kun mau main basket gak apa apa, gak usah segan. Aku juga teman Ogiwara-kun bukan? aku senang kalau ogiwara-kun senang" ucap Seichi mendekati mereka.

"Tapi, nanti kamu makan dengan siapa kalau aku main basket?" ucap Ogiwara khawatir.

"Seiji-san menyuruhku untuk makan di ruang OSIS bersama mereka" ucap Seichi tersenyum senang, karena ia bisa makan bersama reinkarnasi kakaknya di kehidupan ini, tidak ke seperti di masa lalu.

"Oi oi kenapa kau senang sekali!" ucap Ogiwara mengacak ngacak rambut Seichi sembari tersenyum.

"Lain kali kalau ada apa apa cerita, Ogiwara-kun. Aku selalu cerita, kamu juga harus cerita padaku. Kamu udah kayak saudaraku-" ucap Seichi dengan wajah yang susah untuk di jelaskan.

"Iya, iya jangan menunjukan wajah seperti itu" ucap Ogiwara tersenyum bak anak kecil.

.

.  
Sudah seminggu sejak Seichi kerja di tempat Akashi, Seiji, Seiya dan Akashi, sehabis berolah raga pagi, karena hari ini weekend.

Namun begitu mereka kembali, mereka di sambut oleh air mata Seichi dan Kuroko.

Tampak Seichi tengah duduk di lantai sembari menikmati popcorn manis, dan Kuroko duduk di sofa tengah memakan potongan buah jambu batu merah sembari menangis.

"Te-tetsuya ada apa?" ucap Akashi panik bukan main.

"Se-seichi kau kenapa!?" ucap Seiya sama terkejutnya.

"Anime Given sedih bangettttttt~" menangis semakin kencang.

"Eh?" ucap Seiji tiba tiba face palm.

"Dan Tetsuya kau kenapa?" Ucap Akashi.

"Aku mau makan popcorn juga, tapi Seichi melarangku, dan dia memberikan buah jambu batu potong~" ucap Kuroko bersedih sangat manis.

"Seichi good job!" ucap Seiji, Seiya dan Akashi bersamaan sembari memberikan jempol mereka pada Seichi.

"Yes!" membalas jempol.

"Oiya, apa Akashi-kun membawa semua pesanan film yang aku minta?"

"Tentu saja, tidak ada yang tidak bisa di lakukan seorang Akashi" ucap Akashi menunjukan beberapa cd lengkap.

Hari itu mereka nonton sampai Seichi dan Kuroko tertidur.

"Seiji suruh mabuchi membawa Seichi, aku akan membawa Tetsuya kekamar" ucap Akashi.

"wakatta" ucap Seiji, setelah itu Akashi pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Kalau begitu aku kan memanggil Mibuchi-san" ucap Seiya.

"Ah~" ucap Seiji hendak pergi ke kamar meninggalkan Seichi di ruang tengah.

Setelah itu Seiya menyuruh kepala pelayan itu untuk membawa Seichi ke kamarnya, setelah itu Seiyapun pergi ke kamarnya.

Namun belum sempat, Mabuchi mengangkat tubuh Seichi, ia terbangun karena terkejut dan panik ada sentuhan yang tidak ia kenal menyentuh tubuhnya, ia sangat panik dan berlari sekuat tenaga keluar mansion, meninggalkan Mabuchi Reo dalam kebingungan.

"Eh?"

.

Seiji dan Seiya melihat kalau Seichi berlari keluar mansion bahkan tanpa alas kaki.

Seichi berlari di tengah mendung nya hari itu.

Kenapa ia begitu panik, kenapa ia begitu kaget, padahal ia tentu mengenal kepala pelayan keluarga Akashi ini.

Mungkin karena kenangan di kehidupan masalalu, dimana sentuhan asing yang mencoba untuk memperkosanya, tubuhnya tiba tiba mengingat kenangan menakutkan itu dan tubuhnya tak untuk berlari hingga sampai ke suatu halte bus, bertepatan air hujan turun.

"Takut~ tubuhku tak bisa berhenti gemetar~" ucap Seichi memegangi tubuhnya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

Hari sudah malam dan Seichi belum juga kembali, hingga sampai Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" Ucap Akashi.

"Akashi-sama, Seichi pergi keluar karena ketakutan saat saya hendak menggendongnya, dan sampai sekarang belum kembali" ucap Mibuchi cukup membuat Akashi dan Kuroko terkejut.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu dari awal! panggil Seiji dan Seiya, kita harus segera mencarinya!" ucap Kuroko seperti hendak marah.

"Maaf, kuroko-sama" ucap kepala pelayan itu juga merasa bersalah.

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu jadi tenanglah, Mibuchi' ucap Akashi.

.

.

Setelah dua jam berlalu akhirnya mereka menemukan, Kuroko.

Dengan mata kosong tubuh basah dengan air hujan, dan gemetaran di sisi kanan halte.

"Seichi~" ucap Kuroko lembut.

'Ayah?' ucap Seichi dalam hati, namun ingatan akan masalalu itu sangat mengerikan dan ia masih trauma.

"Seichi, kalau Seichi tidak pulang siapa yang akan merawat ku?" ucap Kuroko berjalan selangkah demi selangkah dengan Seiya di sisinya sedang Akashi dan Seiji di dalam mobil.

". . ." Seichi ingin berbicara kalau ia takut akan terauma masa lalu, namun Kuroko Tetsuya yang sekarang bukanlah Ayahnya yang bisa mengingat masa lalu.

"Ayo kembali?" ucap Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya.

"Emp~" ucap Seichi menerima uluran tangan Kuroko.

Setelah itu, seichipun minta maaf pada kepala pelayan karena bertindak tidak sopan, padahal itu hanya ke salah pahaman.

.

Besoknya mereka sekolah seperti biasa.

Seichi bersekolah seperti biasa namun sebelum itu ia menceritakan semua yanh terjadi kemarin, dan sebagai pendengar yang baik, dia menyimak setiap apa yanh di katakan Seichi tanpa berfikir buruk tentang pihak manapun.

"Lalu sekarang apa kau tetap mau kerja di sana?" ucap Ogiwara tanpa bertanya kenapa Seichi begitu takut saat itu.

"Emp" ucap Seichi teguh.

"kalau begitu, berhentilah menangis dan nikmati saat kerjamu" ucap Ogiwara mengusap kepala Seichi.

"Emp~"

.

.  
Tanpa terasa lonceng pertanda sekolah hari ini berakhir pun berbunyi.

Namun Kuroko tidak juga muncul di gerbang sekolah, jadi Seiji dan Seiya pergi ke kelas Seichi.

"Seichi ayo bangun sudah jam pulang" ucap Ogiwara membangunkan Seichi yang masih tertidur.

"Seichi!" ucap Seiji, seketika Seichi membuka matanya dan dia segera berdiri, sehingga kepalanya terserang pusing yang sangat hebat.

"Seichi?" Ogiwara langsung menopang tubuh Seichi sampai tidak pusing lagi.

"Seichi ayo pulang" ucap Seiya mendekat dan mengambil alih tugas Ogiwara tadi.

"Ogiwara-kun, aku deluan~" ucap Seichi masih ngelindur, yang pada akhirnya ia tertidur di pelukan Seiya.

". . ."sebelum pergi ia memberikan Ogiwara deathglare yang mematikan.

'Oi oi oi, jangan bilang Seitou Kaichou dan dulu Kaichou tertarik dengan Seichi?' ucap Ogiwara di dalam hati.

didalam perjalanan pulang mereka bertiga terlibat perbincangan singkat.

"Jadi, Seichi, bisa beri tahu kami. Kenapa kau begitu terkejut saat di sentuh Mibuchi-san sedang pada Ogiwara tidak?" ucap Seiya sinis seolah memojokkan.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa, tidak jawab?" tanya Seiji yang tengah menyetir.

"O-ogiwara-kun sudah lama jadi teman ku, aku tahu sentuhannya, jadi aku terkejut saat sentuhan orang lain-" ucap Seichi mencoba menjelaskan kalau Ogiwara adalah temannya jadi dia merasa aman dan nyaman tanpa perlu takut.

"Sentuhan? Apa kalian pacaran?" ucap Seiya tanpa menatap Seichi.

"Te-tentu saja tidak, kami teman" ucap Seichi mulai tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang di berikan kedua anggota Akashi di depannya ini.

"Ah, SaveRe kan (save relatiationship)" ucap Seiji sangat membuat Seichi kaget, itu adalah pernyataan kasar untuk dua orang yang berhubungan tubuh tanpa harus ada perasaan cinta atau transaksi uang.

"Se-seiji-san?" Seichi seolah tak percaya kalau reinkarnasi kakaknya itu bisa berbicara sekadar itu, tiba tiba ttubuh Seichi sedingin es, tubuhnya sudah lemas, tapi ia tak mau lagi di bantu oleh Seiji ataupun Seiya.

TBC 


	14. Chapter 14

Setelah 5 bulan, Kuroko sudah cukup sehat, setiap hari di paksa Seichi makan buah.

1 bulan musim panas telah tiba, entah kenapa ia ijin pada Kuroko dan Akashi untuk pergi, dan siang akan kembali.

Namun Seichi dan Seiya tidak di beri tahu.

Tapi saat sarapan, Seichi dan Seiya tidak bertanya, meski mereka penasaran.

.

.  
"Ahh~, aku menindik kuping ku juga akhirnya" ucap Seichi menyentuh antik kecil berwarna merah di kedua Kuping nya.

"Uang yang aku tabung sudah cukup untuk sewa kamar asrama 1 tahun, hmp Kuroko-samapun sudah kembali sehat. Hanya menunggu waktu saja aku di pecat ~kah~" ucap Seichi sembari memegangi wambutnya yang juga ia potong.

Kalau di jepang orang yang patah hati, punya kebiasaan memotong rambutnya pertanda ia patah hati.

"Harusnya aku melupakan masa lalu~" ucap Seichi ingin mengudahi semua kisah cinta sebelah ini.

GROWWWLLLLL

"lapar~" ucap Seichi memegangi perutnya.

"Aku harus segera kembali" Seichi sampai di kediaman Akashi pukul 1 siang padahal janjinya jam 12 sudah sampai di rumah.

"Tadaima, Mibuchi-san" Seichi sudah menganggap Mibuchi seperti pamannya sendiri sekarang.

"Okaeri, Seichi-kun" Dan tanpa di duga, Seichi bertepatan dengan Seiji, Seiya yang hendak pergi dengan masing masing membawa gadis.

'Kencan kah?' ucap Seichi dalam hati.

'Dia di tindik?' ucap Seiji dan Seiya secara bersamaan di dalam hati.

"Mibuchi-san, kami pergi dulu. kami akan pulang saat jam 10 an" ucap Seiji melewati Seichi seperti, Seichi tidak ada.

"baiklah, Seiji-sama, Seiya-sama" ucap Mibuchi juga merasa aneh, kenapa Seiji dan Seiya sangat dingin pada Seichi.

"Hati hati di jalan, Seiji-sama, Seiya-sama" ucap Seichi, sembari menunduk layaknya pelayan lainnya.

"? ? ?" seketika Seiji dan Seiya berhenti melangkah.

"Eh, kenapa Seiji-kun?" ucap salah satu gadis itu dengan suara yang lembut.

"Ah iie" lalu mereka berempat pergi meninggalkan mansion.

.

.  
1bulan kemudian, pagi itu Seichi gak enak badan, jadi Ogiwara menemaninya ke UKS.

"Tunggu sebentar ogiwara-kun, bisa aku timbang beratku dulu?" ucap Seichi merasa baju dan celananya semua kebesaran, bahkan ia sekarang harus pakai tali pinggang.

"Hmp?" tiba tiba Seichi syok.

"Kenapa kau melotot, emang berapa sih-?

40 KILOGRAMMMMMMMM?!" bahkan ogiwarapun 56 kg.

"Ahhh, kenapa bisa begini. Padahal aku sudah makan terus tanpa telat" ucap Seichi stresss lagi.

"Dan belakangan ini kamu selalu pakai jaket ya, makanya aku juga gak tahu kalau kamu kurusan" ucap Ogiwara.

"Emp, gak tahu kenapa, badanku selalu dingin, tangan kaki wajah semua dingin. Bahkan di liburan musim. panas bulan lalu pun aku masih kedinginan" ucap Seichi tersenyum pahit.

"Ehhh? Apa kau baik baik saja. Belakangan ini kudengar kau gak ke ruang OSIS lagi bukan?" ucap Ogiwara menopang tubuh Seichi.

"Emp, OSIS sedang sibuk, kan bentar lagi pensi" ucap Seichi mulai berbaring sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Oiya, nanti kelas kita mau tampilin apa nih?" ucap Ogiwara jadi semangat.

"Zzzzzzzz"

"Udah tidur kah~?" ucap Ogiwara melihat Sahabatnya itu.

"Ogiwara-kun?" suara tidak asing.

"Se-seiya-san?" ucap Ogiwara terkejut namun tentu Seichi yang kayak kebo ini tidak akan terbangun.

"Hmpp, menemani Seichi" ucap Seiya mendekat.

'Semakin hari wajahnya semakin putih pucat, seperti maya. Kadang gemetar dan selalu menggunakan jaket bahkan saat tidur' ucap Seiya dalam hati.

Entah kenapa, Seiya mendekatkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Seichi yang tidak tertutup selimut.

Namun keajaiban tiba tiba terjadi, Seichi terbangun sembari mencengkram tangan Seichi keras, sembari berteriak.

"HENTIKAN, NII-CHAN!?"Seichi menepis keras tangan itu, seketika semua yang ada di ruangan ini membeku. Bahkan Seichi sendiri sama terkejutnya.

"Oi oi, ada apa ini ribut di ruang UKS" ucap Seiji memasuki ruang UKS santai sembari menatap ke arah Ogiwara.

"Dingin~" ucap Seichi tiba tiba menyentuh tangannya yang di sentuh Seichi.

"Hah?!" ucap Seiji tak mengerti.

"Ah bukan apa apa, Seichi kau punya kakak?" ucap Seiya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, saya tidak punya kakak, Seiya-sama" ucap Seichi sangat formal.

"tapi tadi kamu memanggil ku kakak?"ucap Seiya.

"Memanggil mu kakak?" ucap Seiji merasa aneh.

"Ogiwara-kun bisa kau kembali ke kelas tanpa Seichi?" ucap Seiya tersenyum.

"Seichi?" Ogiwara harus melihat Seichi dulu, apa dia tidak apa di tinggal.

"Emp, gak apa apa" ucap Seichi tersenyum tulus pada Ogiwara, tidak seperti pada Seiji dan Seiya yang hanya senyuman formal, dari pelayan ke majikan.

.

.  
"Jadi kau memiliki kakak, Seichi?" ucap Seiya mendekat namun untuk alasan tertentu Seichi seperti menghindar.

"Ti-" ucap Seichi

"Tapi kau baru saja memanggil 'Nii-chan', bukan?" ucap Seiji.

Wajah yang sama, nada yang sama, berhentilah memojokanku hanya karena kalian reinkarnasinya mereka!

"A-?" disaat Seichi hendak mengatakan sesuatu tiba tiba air mata nya lah yanh keluar.

"Se-seichi?" ucap keduanya tiba tiba panik.

"Jangan sentuh!" ucap Seichi dengan tatapan tajam menatap ke dua anggota Akasgi itu dengan kebencian.

"Seichi?" ucap Seiya tampak terkejut bukan main.

"Baiklah! Kalian ingin tahu bukan, akan ku beritahu,

Tapi setelah kalian mendengar nya,

Bergaraplah kalian tak pernah mendengarnya,

Karena itu takkan pernah terjadi! (Seichi mengatakan nya seolah ia akan menangis kapanpun)

Aku punya 2 kakak berbeda ayah, tapi kami satu oto-san, aku anak haram. Aku anak di luar ikatan pernikahan.

Lalu kami bertiga, aku dan kedua kakakku terlibat hubungan sedarah,

Namun semua tidak berjalan se bahagia ke dengarannya.

Mereka bahagia dan memiliki 2 anak lucu tanpa aku tahu, ternyata aku hanya sebuah hiasan dalam hubungan mereka,

Namun ternyata kedua anak itu bukanlah anak kandung mereka,

Alasan yang membuat aku pergi menjauh dari mereka, justru hanya sebuah ke salah pahaman,

Kalian tahu siapa nama kedua kakakku?" ucap Seichi menatap kosong Seichi dan Seiya.

"Tidak?" ucap Seiji sedikit segan bertanya, setelah mendengar kisah hidup Seichi yang mereka tidak tahu itu adalah kumpulan kisah hidupnya selama 2 reinkarnasi di kehidupan sebelumnya.

"AKASHI SEIJI!

AKASHI SEIYA!

AYAHKU FURIHATA KOUKI!

AYAHKU YANG KEDUA KUROKO TETSUYA!

DAN KALIAN TAHU SIAPA OTO-SANKU?!

AKASHI SEIJUURO!

MENURUT KALIAN GIMANA PERASAANKU?

MATI DAN HIDUP LAGI!

LALU MATI LAGI!

Pernahkah kalian merasa?

Kehidupan yang terus berputar di tempat yang sama?

Ini adalah reinkarnasi ku yang ke 3,

Huh? Tentu saja tak ada yang percaya,

Kalian tidak mengingatnya,

Di kehidupan lalu Ayah dan Oto-san mengingatnya,

Tapi di kehidupan ini hanya, aku ya-ngh menginag-nya ~" ucap Seichi akhirnya pingsan karena stress yang menekan kepalanya hingga pada batas kesadarannya.

BRUKKK

"Seichi?" ucap Seiji dan Seiya, terkejut.

.  
. .

Perasaan lega Seichi begitu, ia membuka mata ternyata dia sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Eh?" barulah dia ingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, bahwa rahasia yang selama ini dia sembunyikan telah dia ungkapkan semua pada Seiji dan Seiya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan!" Seichi sangat amat pusing sekarang, apa lagi dia gak tahu apa reaksi mereka berdua, karena Seichi terlanjur pingsan.

tok tok tok

"Ini aku, Mibuchi apa kau sudah bangun?" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Ha-hai, Mibuchi-san" ucap Seichi segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Seiji dan Seiya -sama berpesan kalau kah sudah bangun segera temui mereka di ruangan Seiji-sama"

"Wakarimashita, arigatou Mibuchi-san" ucap Seichi.

"Bagaimana suhu tubuhmu apa sudah naik?" ucap mibuchi, kini Seichi sudah tidak takut lagi.

"Masih dingin ~" Ucap Seichi tersenyum pahit.

"Kalau begitu ini, aku membuat kan mu teh jahe hangat, minumlah" ucap Mibuchi.

"Mibuchi-san, arigatou~" ucap Seichi terharu, kepala pelayan itu begitu perduli padanya.

TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

Setelah membersihkan tubuh, Seichi berpakaian dan membereskan tas dan beberapa pakaiannya, dia sudah siap kalau ia akan di usir hari itu juga.

"Ahh sepertinya aku harus kembali ke asrama Ogiwara-kun" ucap Seichi tersenyum pahit.

Setelah membereskan pakaiannya, ia melangkah ke ruangan Seiji.

Setiap langkahnya terasa sangat berat saat ia tahu, ia harus meninggalkan tempat yang bisa di sebut rumah.

Tok tok tok

"Masuklah" ucap Seiya dari balik pintu.

"Hai" ucap Seichi kini mulai tegang.

Begitu Seichi masuk, ia di sambut oleh pandangan santai dari dua pria yang ia kira akan menjadi hal yang menegangkan.

"Lama!" ucap Seiji yang teh duduk di kursi samping jendela sedang Seiya lah yang membukakan pintu.

"Masuklah" Seiya berkata dengan lembut.

"Ha-hai" ucap Seichi mulai takut.

Tanpa basa basi, Seiji melihat kearah Seichi yang tengah berjalan mendekat.

"Jadi seperti yang kau ceritakan, kalau kami adalah reinkarnasi kakakmu yang juga kekasihmu bukan?" ucap Seiji tiba tiba.

"Eh?" Seichi tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Seiji.

"Tapi berbeda denganmu, kami tak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang masa lalu, berbeda dengan Seichi" ucap Seiya di belakang Seichi.

". . ." tiba tiba suhu tubuh Seichi yang selalu dingin semakin dingin, napasnya mulai sesak, jantungnya mulai sakit, ia belum siap menerima kenyataan terpahit bila kedua orang yang di depannya yang mengatakannya, dia takkan sanggup lagi untuk hidup.

"Jadi, maukah kita mulai dari awal lagi?" ucap Seiya lagi.

"Eh?"

"Mulai dari pendekatan, baru-?

Oi jangan diam saja, you piss me off!?" ucap Seiji kesal seketika.

"? ? ?" tiba tiba air mata turun ke pipi, Seiji dan Seiya seketika panik.

"Nii-chan, kau membuatnya menangis kan!?" ucap Seiya jadi bingung harus apa, Seijipun segera berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Aku gak mengerti kenapa kalian sejauh ini menanggapi apa yang ku katakan?" ucap Seichi.

"Kami gak mengenalmu, tapi gak berarti kami gak mau mengenalmu lebih dalam" Ucap Seiya sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya di dekat Seichi.

"Tapi kalian bukannya punya pacar, cewek yang kemarin itu?" ucap Seichi mengingat dua wanita yang di bawa Seiya dan Seiji ke mansion.

"Kenapa apa kau cemburu?" ucap Seiji kini mendekati Seichi, dengan senyum jahilnya.

Seichi mundur ke belakang namun di belakang Seichi ada Seiya.

Buk!?

Tubuh Seichi menabrak Seiya yang di belakangnya.

"Mereka bukan pacar, mereka anggota OSIS. Saat itu kami berencana membeli peralatan untuk keperluan kegiatan OSIS" ucap Seiya berbisik tepat di telinga Seichi, Seichipun langsung menutup kuping nya.

"H-hmpppp" ucap Seichi tiba tiba merasa malu karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Entah mengapa perasaan Seichi tiba tiba meluap luap, wajahnya semakin memerah, jantungnya terus melompat lompat, sampai mau keluar dari tempatnya.

Ia seolah menemukan harapan akan cinta baru dengan kisah yang baru.

"Seichi, matasasete arigatou~" ucap Seiya sangat lembut, sungguh benar benar mirip dengan Seiya-nii yang lalu.

Seichipun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua matanya, menutupi kebahagiaan yang meluap luap seperti hendak meledak saat itu juga, dan Seiji dan Seiya tentu saja tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Seichi.

BUKK!

Pintu di buka tanpa di ketuk, dan sang kepala keluarga Akashi pun datang.

Melihat Seichi yang menutup wajahnya dan air mata yang turun ke lengan pertanda ia tengah menangis.

"OI GAKKI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA SEICHI!

KALIAN TAHU APA YANG AKAN TETSUYA LAKUKAN PADAKU!

KALAU DIA TAHU KALIAN MEMBULLY SEICHI !

HMPPP!?" Ucapan Akashi dengan deathglare nya menarik baju kedua anaknya itu.

"O-oto-san?" ucap Keduanya panik.

"A-akashi-sama, aku baik baik saja. Mereka tidak membully ku" ucap Seichi pada akhirnya.

"HMP BENAR!?" Akashi bertanya langsung pada kedua anaknya.

"Kami tidak membullynya, oto-san" ucap Seiya, dan akhirnya Akashi melepaskan kedua anaknya itu.

"Awas kalau aku dengar kalian melakukannya, maka bersiaplah kalian tinggal nama saja.

Jangan sampai merusak nama keluarga Akashi, ingat itu" ucap Akashi sembari berjalan keluar.

Seketika ruangan menjadi sangat dingin.

"Hmp?" tiba tiba Seiji mengingat sesuatu.

"Kenapa, Seiji-nii?" ucap Seiya melihat Seiji seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku mau bertanya, kenapa kau waktu itu sangat ketakutan, saat Mibuchi hendak menganhkatmu?" ucap Seiji tanpa pikir panjang.

"I-itu karena dulu aku hampir di rape, namun nii-chan tahi melindungi ku. Aku sangat beruntung saat itu~" ucap Seichi tertundunk sembari tersenyum pahit, mengingat kalau itu hanyalah menjadi kenangan masa lalu.

"Seichi gomen" ucap Seiya tiba tiba memeluk lembut Seichi dari belakang.

"Maaf aku bertanya hal yang-" ucap Seiji juga merasa tidak enak.

"Iie, sekarang sudah berlalu juga. Aku sudah baik baik saja" ucap Seichi tersenyum kecil.

'Karena aku tahu akhir kisah ini, akan seperti apa nantinya~'

TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

Skipp time, acara pensi di sekolah tiba.

Semua anggota OSIS sibuk karena mereka semua panitia.

Seichi dan Ogiwara yang gak ikut kegiatan apa apa, berkeliling stand di sekolah.

"Seichi, kamu mau makan apa?" ucap Ogiwara sama semangatnya, mereka berdua seperti anak kecil yang di suguhkan permen.

"Crapes, aku mau crapes" ucap Seichi sangat semangat, berbeda dengan Seiji dan Seiya yang masih sibuk dengan urusan OSIS.

"Aku lihat stand crapes ada di dekat sana" ucap Ogiwara dengan santai nya mereka berjalan bersama dengan siswa dan pengunjung lain nya menikmati pensi hari itu.

Mereka berdua menikmati pensi, dan Seichi memberi beberapa makanan untuk di berikan ke Seiji dan Seiya.

"Kau mau memberikan makanan itu ke ruang OSIS?" ucap Ogiwara.

"Emp!" ucap Seichi mantap.

"Kalau gitu aku kembali ke kelas oke. Kalau kau mencariku aku ada di kelas" ucap Ogiwara.

"Wakatta" ucap Seichi berlari kecil.

Namun begitu Seichi hendak membuka pintu tiba tiba pintu di buka dan keluarlah seorang siswi keluar, sembari membenarkan jaketnya dan dasinya di ikuti Seiya dari belakang.

"Eh?" ucap Seichi seketika tubuhnya kembali dingin.

"Se-seichi?" Seiya awalnya terkejut namun lalu ia tersenyum.

". . . ." dengan wajahnya yang sangat sedih, Seiya gak ngerti kenapa Seichi berwajah seperti itu.

"Kemari lah!" ucap Seiya lalu menarik tangan Seichi masuk ke dalan ruang OSIS dan setelah masuk pintu nya pun di tutup.

.

.

Dalam kesunyian mereka berdua, akhirnya Seichi berbicara.

"apa Seiya-san tidur dengan sis-" ucap Seichi akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Seichi apa yang kau fikirkan!? Tidak mungkin aku tidur de-" ucap Seiya mencoba meyakinkan Seichi.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA PERCAYA!(Seichi meninggikan suaranya, Seiya sampai terkejut)

Dia keluar dengan membenarkan pakaiannya~" ucap Seichi sudah sulit meyakinkan dirinya lagi, apakah tidak apa ia mencintai orang di depannya ini, apakah bahkan di kehidupan ini ia masih, belum bisa bersama dengan kedua orang yang di cintainnya itu?

"Seichi?

Seichi!?

SEICHI!?" Akhirnya Seiyapun meninggikan suaranya, membuat Seichi kini berfokus padanya, tidak lagi terjebak dalam fikirannya sendiri.

"Apakah di kehidupan inipun aku gak bisa bersama dengan kalian, nii-san~

(Seichi mulai memelas)

Tapi untuk mati kembali, Aku benci.

(Seiya seketika terkejut, apa Seichi berencana untuk bunuh diri?)

Aku tidak suka rasa sakit saat aku mat-"

"BERHENTILAH MEMBANDINGKAN KAMI DENGAN KAKAK-KAKAKMU!

kami ya kami, mereka ya mereka ( ucap Seiya kembali melembut)

Mereka hidup di masa lalu bersama kenangan masa lalu mu.

Berhentilah berharap mereka adalah kami,

Tolong lihat kami sebagai kami, Seichi" ucap Seiya memeluk Seichi erat, Seichi sedikit senang dan bingung.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membedakan kalian~

Kalian adalah reinkarnasinya mereka" ucap Seichi pelan namun ia tidak menolak saat dirinya masih dalam pelukan Seiya yang kakak kelasnya.

"Bukankah ini saat yang tepat, untukmu.

Menutup buku lama,

Dan membuka lembaran buku yang baru?

Life goes on...

Whether you choose to move on and take a chance in the unknown

or stay behind locked in the past thinking of what could've been" ucap Seiya mulai melepaskan Seichi dan menatapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Seiya-senpai benar, benar kata pepatah dulu

Do not take life too seriously.

You will never get out of it alive" ucap Seichi tersenyum pasrah.

"Kau tak menyebutku, Seiya-sama atau Seiya-san. senangnya mendengar mu memanggil ku, Senpai~" ucap Seiya mendekatkan wajahnya ke Seichi.

"Se-!?" Seichi tiba-tiba panik dengan wajah merah, seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Oi, berhentilah.

Ini ruang OSIS, bukan kamar pribadi.

Kalau mau melakukannya, lakukan kalau pensi hari ini selesai" ucap Seiji yang datang tanpa kami ketahui sejak kapan dia ada di depan pintu.

"Ehhh~, perasaan aku sudah mengunci pintunya?" ucap Seiya kembali memeluk Seichi.

"Apa kau lupa, aku adalah KETUA OSIS?"ucap Seiji penuh penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"huft~" akhirnya Seiya melepaskan Seichi, dan entah mengapa di saat Seiya berjalan kearah pintu, Seiji justru berjalan sebaliknya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Seichi.

"Seichi, tunggulah di sini sampai sore. Kita pulang bersama, agar kau tak cemburu terus menerus" ucap Seiji.

"Aku tidak cem- hmpp mnggg hmpppp mngg" di saat Seichi hendak memprotes dengan wajah blush, tiba tiba Seiji mencium panas bibir marun ke pink-an milik Seichi.

Membuat Seichi dan Seiya terkejut bukan main.

"Setelah pulang, kami akan menemanimu bermain, jadi Seichi gak akan kesepian lagi" ucap Seiji mengelus kepala Seichi seperti anak kecil.

Lalu ia berjalan ke aras Seiya yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Seiji!?

Bagaimana kau bisa bermain curang seperti itu!?" Seiya tidak terima karena ia saja belum mencium Seichi.

"Bukankah kau dari tadi memeluknya terus, aku bahkan belum memeluknya, impas bukan" ucap Seiji menyeringai khas Akashi, dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka menghilang di balik pintu ruang OSIS.

Bukkk

Dan Seichi pun terduduk lemas di atas sofa OSIS yang panjangnya kesamping,

Dengan kepala yang mengebul,

Sembari menutup wajahnya karena terlalu malu,

"Apakah aku habis membangunkan dua singa yang tak seharusnya ku bangunkan?

Apakah aku baru saja menggali kuburan ku sendiri?" ucap Seichi dengan jantung yang terus menerus berpacu melewati kecepatan dentuman detik jam.

TBC 


	17. Chapter 17

Setelah Seiji dan Seiya pergi, ia hendak keluar setelah berdiam di dalam ruangan OSIS selama 10 menit.

Namun begitu ia berjalan ke depan pintu dan meraih gagangnya.

Ceklek!?

"Eh? Ke-kenapa gak bisa kebuka?

Apa mereka menguncinya?"ucap Seichi mulai duduk, tanpa panik sedikitpun.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kembali, apa mereka sengaja membuatku terkurung disini?" ucap Seichi, membuka makanan yang dia bawa di tangan.

"Huft semoga Ogiwara-kun, tidak mengkhawatirkan ku" ucap Seichi lagi.

.

Skip Time

Pukul 6 sore, pensi sudah selesai dan di lapangan sekolah para siswa tengah membuat api unggun besar,

Sedang di tempat lain dua orang pemuda tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas,

Selangkah demi selangkah,

Senyum menghiasi wajah tampan keduanya,

Ceklek!

Sampai suara pintu ruangan OSIS akhirnya di buka,

Menampakkan Seichi yang tengah tertidur lelap di sofa ruang OSIS yang panjang itu.

.  
.

Namun begitu sampai di kediaman Akashi, Seichi yang tertidur, mulai terbangun setelah samar samar ia mendengar suara ribut.

"Eh? Kenapa aku ada di kamarku?

Bukannya tadi aku ada di sekolah?" ucap Seichi memandangi sekitar.

Seichi memanjang jam dan terkejut kalau ia sudah tertidur sampai jam 7 malam.

Iapun segera mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju kasual.

Dan berjalan ke arah suara berisik itu,

Begitu sampai, tahulah Seichi kalau suara ribut itu dari ruang tengah alias ruang keluarga.

Namun tak ada yang menyadari kehadiran Seichi,

PLAKKK

"Jangan membuat malu nama Akashi dengan menyukai seorang pelaya!

Apa lagi kalian berdua berniat membagi nya!

Bagaimana bisa kalian sangat memaluka!" ucap Akashi kembali menampar anak satu lagi nya.

PLAKKKKK

dan Kuroko hanya bisa menahan Akashi agar tidak berbuat lebih jauh lagi.

Dan Seichi yang mengetahuinya segera mengerti, mengapa Akashi Seijuuro begitu murka.

"Se-seichi?" Seiji adalah orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaan Seichi, setelah Seiji semua pun sadar bahwa sedari tadi Seichi ada di sana dan mendengarkan dengan wajah yang sangat syok.

Bahkan Akashi dan Kurokopun sama terkejutnya, mereka bukan merendahkan derajat Seichi, hanya saja Seiji dan Seiya merupakan pewaris setelahnya Akashi.

"Kalau saya berhenti, dan bekerja lalu memiliki perusahaan sendiri apakah aku boleh memiliki mereka, Akashi-sama?" ucap Seichi memelas.

'Orang yang dahulu aku sebut orang tua kini berdiri di hadapanku, dan bersikap layaknya orang asing pada umumnya' ucap Seichi lirih dalam hati.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Seichi-kun

Kalau Seichi-kun, keluar siapa yang nanti menemaniku?

Siapa yang akan merawat ku?" ucap Kuroko agar Seichi tak sakit hati.

"Kami akan tetap memilihnya" ucap Seiya untuk pertama kalinya ia menentang Akashi.

"SEIYA!?" ucap Akashi sangat amat murka, bagai menyiram minyak di kobaran api, Akashi pun semakin marah.

"Se-Seichi? Seichi dimana!?" ucap Seiji dan kepala pelayan tiba tiba sama paniknya dengan Seiji.

Ternyata tanpa ada yang tahu, tanpa ada yang sadar, Seichi berjalan ke dapur dengan wajah sudah siap menurunkan airmata ke pipi, selangkah demi selangkah,

Seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Dia berjalan ke arah rak, dimana susunan benda tajam tersusun rapih dan aman.

"Aku tak butuh kehidupan dimana aku gak bisa bersama dengan kalian" ucap Seichi berbisiki lirih,

Di ambilnya pisau itu di tancapkannya ke dada, tanpa pikir panjang tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai dengan sangat keras, dan semua orang sadar dimana keberadaan Seichi segera bergegas ke dapur.

"SEICHI!?" Seiji lah orang pertama yanh menyadari dimana Seichi berada,

Darah merah dimana mana, tubuh Seichi yang tertancap masih terus mengalirkan dari dari induknya.

Seiji dan Seiya sama paniknya sedang Akashi dan Kuroko seolah tahu bahwa keadaan Seichi sudah pasti tidak terselamatkan,

Mereka hanya memandangi raungan kedua anaknya itu.

"Kau bilang kematian sangat menyakitkan, kau bilang kau tak ingin mengulanginya kembali?" ucap Seiya membelai rambut dan wajah Seichi, sedang tubuh Seichi sudah ada dalam pelukan Seiji.

"Kenapa dewa begitu kejam, sampai kau harus melewati pertalian takdir yang begitu panjang ini, Seichi" gumam Seiji lemah, seolah bernapas saja ia tak mampu,

Perasaan mereka yang terlambat mereka sadari,

Membawa mereka kedalam lubang penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

TBC 


	18. Chapter 18

SKIP TIME

Udara senja yang dingin,di sebuah rumah di tengah hutan di dunia yang dihuni oleh para makhluk selain manusia.

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan mata merah semerah darah, terlahir sebagai seorang naga barat berwarna coklat dengan sayap di kedua sayap di pinggang kiri dan kanannya.

"Aki, fuyu, Natsu, haru?" ucap Seichi, di luar rumah yang sangat sederhana, namun sangat nyaman.

Aki, fuyu, Natsu dan haru adalah anak yang di buang ke dalam hutan, dalam artian mereka adalah anak yang tak di inginkan oleh keluarganya.

Seichi yang tinggal di hutan, mengangkat ke 4 anak itu menjadi anaknya,

Ia tak lagi mencari kedua orang itu,

Kedua orang yang ia selalu hadir dalam mimpinya,

Kedua orang yang selalu ia harapkan hadir dalam hidupnya namun tak pernah terjadi,

Seichi memang mencintai kedua orang itu, tapi biarlah di dalam hatinya saja,

Kalau memang bila mereka berjodoh,

Biarlah tugas dewa yang bekerja,

Aku takkan mencari mereka lagi,

Biarlah mereka yang mencari ku, kalau memang kami memang berjodoh.

"Aki?

Fuyu?

Natsu?

Haru?" Seichi terus memanggil nama anak anaknya namun, hanya 2 anak kecil setinggi 150 cm yang keluar dari rumah. Yaitu Aki dan Fuyu

"A-ayah, ada apa?" ucap Fuyu anak ke tiga nya, melihat tingkah Fuyu yang keringat dingin, membuat Seichi sadar akan hal yang di tutupi anaknya itu.

"Dimana Haru dan Natsu?" ucap Seichi dengan pakaian yang berdebukan tanah perkebunan, segera mendekati kedua anaknya itu.

"Me-mereka bilang mau main ke kota" ucap Aki menangis karena takut Seichi akan marah.

"Aki, jangan menangis~" bahkan Fuyupun menenangkan saudaranya yang bungsu sembari menangis pula.

"A-ayah gak marah kok, jadi berhentilah menangis. Kalau begitu kalian bersiaplah, ayah juga akan bersiap kita akan menjemput kedua saudaramu di kota" ucap Seichi mengelus lembut rambut kedua anaknya.

"Emp" ucap kedua anak itu berpegangan kembali kedalam rumah dan berganti pakaian.

.

Seichi selalu mengatakan kepada kedua anaknya untuk tidak ke kota terutama Haru dan Natsu, bukan karena apa tapi takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada mereka, sedang Seichi sendiri belum tentu bisa menolong mereka, namun lain bedanya bila nalurinya sebagai orang tua sudah memanggil.

Sebenarnya dari hutan ke kota tidak memakan waktu lama, hanya saja di kota banyak siluman yang sangat berbahaya, di sana pun masih ada perdagangan budak yang ilegal.

siang itu mereka bertiga ke kota sekalian membeli bibit sayur dan buah untuk di tanam di belakang rumah.

Seichi berjalan ke setiap sisi kota bersama kedua anaknya,

Mencari setiap toko,

Mencari tanpa henti sampai hari menjengang petang,

Seichi mulai panik,

Sampai tiba tiba Seichi mendengar sayup sayup suara Haru lirih.

'Ayah, tolong~'

.

BRUKKKKK!

Sebuah toko yang tutup, Seichi dobrak dengan wujud perubahan sempurna seekor naga dari daerah barat, dimana naga nya lebih mirip kadal bersayap.

Seichi sembari menggenggam kedua anaknya, Aki dan Fuyu, ia terus mendobram sampai bagian paling dalam toko dia mana,

Hal yang paling Seichi takutkan terjadi.

PERDAGANGAN BUDAK YANG ILEGAL!

"A-ayah~" ucap Natsu sangat terkejut sembari memeluki saudaranya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri,

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ADA ANAKKU!?" ucap Seichi melihat kedua anaknya yang terluka lebam dimana mana, sungguh membuat Seichi begitu murka,

Seichi mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya di mulutnya,

Kepulan asap panas dan para siluman kecil mulai pergi dari tempat karena takut,

Ras naga adalah ras yang paling tinggi, bagaimanapun jenisnya.

Namun belum sempat Seichi menyemburkan api kemarahan atas lukanya kedua anaknya,

"TANGKAP SEMUA YANG ADA DI TEMPAT INI!

JANGAN BIARKAN SIAPAPUN LOLOS!" suara seseorang yang sangat Seichi kenal terdengar dari luar toko.

Namun kali ini urusan Natsu dan Haru lah yang terpenting.

Semua pengunjung perdagangan gelap dan petugas yang menyelenggarakan pelelangan ilegal inipun panik,

Seichi kembali ke wujud aslinya, Seichi, Aki dan Fuyu segera mendekati Haru dan Natsu yang berada di atas panggung pelelangan itu,

Mereka bertiga lagi mendekati sembari Seichi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung ajaibnya.

#dunia ini mirip dengan RPG dan MOBA

"Ayah maaf~, Haru" ucap Natsu mulai menangis, takut Seichi akan marah.

"Minumlah dulu ini, berikan Haru pada Ayah" ucap Seichi memberikn ramuan berwarna biru bening pada Natsu dan Seichi menaruh Haru dalam pangkuannya dan memberikan ramuan berbeda warna yaitu merah darah pada Haru.

"Kalian apa yang kalian lakukan disini, cepat ikut para prajurit!" ucap peetinggi prajurit yang sedang merajia.

Namun karena perlakuan kasar letnan itu pada Seichi dan anak anaknya, langsung menarik tangan Natsu dengan kasar sampai ramuan yang ia minum jatuh dan pecah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?

Ada apa ini ribut tribut!?" ucap seseorang datang mendekat dengan di dampingi beberapa prajurit,

Pakaiannya penuh dengan Jirah emas,

Pedang ada di setiap sisi pinggangnya,

Wangi mint mulai mengeruak dan mata crimson itu menatap lurus kearah Seichi yang tengah memeluk Haru, masih tak sadarkan diri.

"? ? ? ?". mulut Seichi terbuka seolah ingin memanggil sebuah nama, namun sayang ia yakin meski menyebutnya, si pemilik nama tak akan mengenali nya, sama seperti dahulu kala.

"Seichi?" pria itu mengucapkan nama Seichi, pertanda ia mangenalnya sama seperti Seichi mengenal pria di depan mereka itu.

"Pa-pangeran Seiya mengenal mereka?" ucap letnan itu.

"Letnan, bisa kau lepaskan anak itu!?" ucap Seiya sangat dingin pada bawahannya itu.

"Ha-hai" ucap letnan itu langsung melepaskan tangan Natsu,

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" ucap Seiya berjongkok, agar tinggi Natsu dan Seiya sama.

"Tentu saja tidak!?

Apa kau tidak lihat luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh luka!?" ucap Seichi mulai memasang wajah keras,

Melihat perubahan wajah Seichi, Natsu segera mendekati Seichi dan memeluknya sembari meminta maaf,

"Yang harusnya minta maaf adalah aku, karena selalu datang terlambat, Seichi" ucap Seiya menatap lirih Seichi, yang memasang wajah mulai sedih dan senang bercampur menjadi satu,

Apakah di kehidupan kali ini, ia bisa bersatu dengan cintanya,

APAKAH KALI INI DEWA MULAI BEKERJA DAN TIDAK MALAS MALASAN?

TBC 


	19. Chapter 19

"Akhirnya kami menemukan mu!?" ucap Seiya langsung Mendekati Seichi dan memeluknya yang sedang memeluk Haru.

"Ni-nii-chan mengenalmu?" ucap Seichi sangat amat terkejut.

"Seichi, otsukaresama. Ayo pulang~" ucap Seiya cukup membuat Seichi tiba tiba menangis sangat kencang.

"A-ayah? Jangan menangis~" ke 3 anaknya ikut menangis melihat Seichi menangis, sedang Haru masih tak sadarkan diri.

Haru langsung di angkat oleh Seiya dan mereka kembali ke hutan untuk mengurus kepindahan mereka ke istana bersama Seiya dan Seiji.

.

Di tempat lain.

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

"SIAPA!?" pangeran putra mahkota memang terdengar sangat keras dan kasar, ia tak tanggung tanggung menghukum siapapun yang berkhianat pada keluarga kerajaan,

Tak akan pandang bulu, baik pria maupun wanita.

Dia sering naik darah sama dengan sang raja sendiri, yaitu mendiang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Hamba adalah prajurit yang di perintah langsung oleh Seiya sama untuk menyampaikan pesannya" ucap prajurit beta itu.

"Masuklah!" ucap Seiji kesal karena dibangunkan dari tidurnya.

Lalu pintu di buka pintu perlahan agar mood Seiji tidak memburuk lagi.

"Katakan apa kata, Seiya!?" ucap Seiji memijat keningnya yang sakit masih duduk di atas kasur dengan tanta pakaian bagian atas, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang sangat maskulin,

Bahkan para pria pun pasti iri melihatnya.

"Seiya-sama mengatakan bahwa, Seichi-sama telah kembali" ucap prajurit itu.

"Dimana Seiya?" ucap Seiji tiba tiba bersemangat.

Lalu prajurit pun memberi tahu dimana keberadaan pangeran kedua.

Lalu setelah itu prajurit itu di suruhnya keluar dari ruangan.

Seketika moodnya berubah, ia segera berganti pakaian tanpa membasuh tubuh, agar matenya tahu bau tubuh sang alpa.

Karena di kehidupan ini, Seiya bukanlah beta, kini di kehidupan ini dia hidup sebagai alpa dan sama dengan Seiji, kini mereka telah menunggu matenya kembali pada mereka.

Setelah selesai ia berpakaian kerajaan, ia mengubah tubuhnya menjadi naga china, dimana naga bersisik Crimson bercorak jingga dengan aura merah yang memancar dari setiap bagian di tubuh sang naga.

.

Aura merah dan jingga menghiasi setiap jejak Seiji yang sedang menjadi naga di langit,

Setiap siluman dan manusia akan tunduk ,

karena naga adalah ras siluman terkuat di antara siluman terkuat,

Seiji dan Seiya adalah raja dari para raja siluman, bahkan tak ada yang berani kepada mereka,

Karena mereka tahu, siapa yang berani menentang Naga dari klan Akashi,

Akan pulang dengan hanya namanya saja,

.

Jauh di dalam hutan, dimana rumah Seichi dan ke empat anaknya tinggal.

Tampak Seiya tengah mengobati Haru yang masih belum sadarkan diri, sedang Natsupun menemani mereka, karena Natsupun sama terluka nya,

Seichi hendak ke kebun memetik beberapa sayur herbal dan tanaman herbal lainnya untuk Haru dan Natsu.

"Seichi! Mau sampai kapan kau membuat kami!?" ucap seseorang tiba tiba menarik tangan Seichi kasar, hingga tubuh Seichi terhempas ke arah si pelaku.

Suara yang sangat ia kenal, mata yang sangat ia kenal,

sentuhan kasar ini!

Suara ini!

Dan aroma tubuh ini!

Aroma Alpa yang tengah menginginkan omeganya,

Dan kini ia mendapatkannya.

"Kalian hanya di kehidupan ini mengenaliku?

Lalu apakah nii-san pernah memikirkan perasaanku saat kalian mengabaikannya di kehidupan yang lalu!" teriak Seichi memecahkan keheningan,

Tiba tiba, Seiji merasa pakaiannya di tarik dari belakang,

"J-jangan membully ayah kami!" ucap kedua anak Seichi, menarik jubah Seiji agar melepaskan Seichi, ternyata Fuyu dan Aki lah yang menariknya.

Dengan mata melotot seolah tak percaya, Seiji kini mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang seolah tak percaya.

"Fuyu?

Aki?" ucap Seiji mulai tersenyum, Seichi semakin takut dan tak mengerti.

"Ba-bagaimana Nii-chan bisa mengenali mereka!?" ucap Seichi mencoba melepaskan diri dan hendak melindungi kedua anaknya,

Tetapi kekuatan Seiji tentu lebih besar,

"Kau tidak mengenali mereka?

Mereka anak yang membuatmu salah paham!

(Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg

Jantung Seichi tiba tiba berpacu sangat kencang)

Mereka lah yang membuatmu harus mengakhiri hidupmu yang berharga itu!

Kau masih tak mengenali mereka!?" ucap Seiji meninggikan suaranya memaksakan ucapannya pada Seichi,

Tepat di depan matanya,

Ucapan Seiji membawakan memori memeori lama,

Dimana dahulu dua anak kecil yang pemalu itu keluar mansion Akashi,

Dua anak yang dahulu ia kira anak Seiji dan Seiya

Dua anak yang Seichi kira adalah anak mereka berdua,

Seichi mengira ia telah di tinggalkan,

"Fu-yu, dan A-ki adalah, anak yang waktu itu?" ucap Seichi, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan wajah mereka?

Seichi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"A-ayah?

Apa ayah akan membuang kami?" ucap kedua anak itu merasa ayahnya bersikap seperti-

"Hahahaha, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.

Aku bertemu dengan Fuyu dan aki, mereka anak yang waktu itu?

Hahahahahah

(Seichi tertawa semakin keras)

Belum lagi di kehidupan ini,

Kalian mengingat ku,

Hahahahahaha

Yang benar saja?

Apakah dewa benar benar bekerja kali ini!

Jangan bercanda?

KENAPA BARU SEKARANGGG!

ASHHHH" ucap Seichi meledak ledak.

"A-ayah~" ucap Aki dan fuyu kini dengan gemetar memegangi Seichi.

"Ahhh~, lihat kau membuat mereka ketakutan" ucap Seiji melepaskan pelukannya pada Seichi.

"A-ayah tolong jangan buang kami~" ucap Fuyu dengan suara bergetar, seolah ingin menangis.

TBC 


	20. Chapter 20

Hari sudah mulai sore, udara seolah mengetuk setiap inchi kulit yang tersentuh olehnya,

Mentari seolah malu dan mulai bersembunyi di balik awan mendung, pertanda hujan sudah mulai tampak.

"Tetntu saja, aku takkan membuang kalian.

Apa yang kau katakan?

Akan hujan, Aki, Fuyu ayo masuk" ucap Seichi memeluk kedua anaknya.

"Benarkah~" ucap Aki memegangi baju Seichi dengan gemetar, sedang Seiji hanya memerhatikan.

"Aki, Fuyu, Haru dan Natsu adalah anak Ayah, seluruh dunia ayah, tak ada yang lebih berharga dari kalian di dunia Ayah,

Jadi berhenti berfikir seperti itu" ucap Seichi memeluk Aki dan Fuyu erat sedang Seiji masih memandangi dari belakang mereka.

"Nii-chan ayo masuk, Seiya-nii sudah di dalam" ucap Seichi tanpa memandang Seiji dan menggenggam tangan Aki di kiri dan kanan di Fuyu.

.

Di dalam kamar Natsu dan Haru masih tertidur dan Seiya pun keluar kamar,

Aki dan Fuyu di bawa kekamar oleh Seichi dan begitu mereka tidur, Seichi keluar dan menemui kedua kakaknya yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya juga.

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" ucap Seichi sekarang bersikap acuh tak seperti dahulu.

"Di kehidupan ini mengapa kau tak mencari kami?" ucap Seiji ketus seolah yang ia katakan bukan hal besar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Seichi kesal.

"Di kehidupan sebelumnya dan sebelumnya dan sebelumnya-" ucap Seiya lembut,

"Kenapa harus aku yang selalu mencari kalian,

Kenapa selalu harus aku yang terluka,

Kenapa harus selalu aku yang mengingat-"

"di kehidupan ini, kami ingat semuanya,

Kamu mengingat setiap inchi semua kejadian masalalu, seperti komedi putar yang terus berputar" ucap Seiji menatap ke arah Seichi.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kalian lakukan sekarang?

Seperti yang kalian lihat,

Kini yang ku butuhkan hanya, anak-anakku" ucap Seichi menatap kamar anak anaknya.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan membawa anak anakmu ke istana. Jadi kau harus ke istana juga" ucap Seiji seolah mengancam.

"Apa nii-chan mengancamku!?" ucap Seichi tak percaya.

"Kami tidak mengancammu, Seichi.

Mengertilah, ini adalah bukti penebusan kami,

Kami ingin Seichi di sisi kami-" ucap Seiya mencoba membujuk Seichi,

"Awal aku bertemu denganmu, aku ingat membencimu, Seichi" ucap Seiji tiba tiba membuat hening satu ruangan.

"Nii-san!?" tiba tiba Seiya meninggikan suaranya sembari menatap Seiji, sedang Seichi terpaku dalam diam seolah ia memang sudah tahu.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menerima mu, yang anak hasil hubungan tabu!

Sedang dia menolak keberadaan kami!

Bukankah itu tidak adil?" ucap Seiji.

"A-aku?" ucap Seichi tak tahu harus berkata apa, karena apa yang di katakan Seiji adalah benar adanya.

"Hanya karena Seiya, tak bisa berbicara

Dia tak mengakui Seiya sebagai anaknya,

Sedang Kau yanh hanya anak haram!?

Kau mendapat perlakuan spesial darinya!?

Karena itulah aku sangat menyayangi Seiya yang lemah dan rapuh itu" ucap Seiji menyentuh wajah Seiya lembut.

"Ni-nii-san itukan dahulu saat aku terlahir sebagai beta!?

Sekarang aku Alpa jadi jangan perlakukan aku lemah seperti dahulu" ucap Seiya menepis tangan Seiji pelan dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

". . ." Seichi hanya memperhatikan tanpa suara.

"Di kehidupan ini, saat tertidur

Mimpi tentang masalalu begitu nyata,

Bahkan saat kau melewati dua kehidupan sebelumnya,

Kami menyaksikannya di dalam mimpi,

Saat kami tak ingat dahulu,

Semua terbayarkan dengan mimpi itu,

Karenanya biarkan kami menebus dosa kami,

Dengan membawamu kembali ke pelukan kami" ucap Seiji membuat semua tak mengerti,

Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia sampaikan,

"Apa yang nii-chan katakan aku sungguh tak mengerti!?" ucap Seichi meninggikan suaranya.

"Saat pertama, kita tidur bersama

Aku bahkan hanya memperhatikan mu, yang selalu mengikuti Seiya,

Sejak awal aku tahu bahwa kamu menyukai Seiya,

Lalu kau mulai menyukaiku,

Perasaanku tetaplah keras padamu,

Hanya sampai peristiwa itu,

Hanya karena kami memalingkan mata sebentar,

Kau sudah terluka entah dimana,

Hanya karena hal kecil, kau menganggapnya sangat penting, (Seiji menyentuh telinga Seichi yang polos tanpa anting)

Tubuh mu yang rapuh,

Keinginanmu yang hanya ingin bersama kami,

Entah kenapa membuatku,

Tak bisa memikirkan yang lain selain kamu,

Perasaan aneh yang tumbuh bahkan tanpa ku sadari,

Yang awalnya aku hanya mempedulikan Seiya,

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai memperhatikan mu,

Karena itu,

Setelah di kehidupan ini kami dapat mengingat semuanya,

Kami terus menunggu dan menunggu kau datang, seperti di kehidupan yang sebelumnya,

Namun kau tak kunjung datang!?" ucap Seiji kesal sembari memegangi jadah Seichi dan memasukan satu jari jempol kanannya pada mulut Seichi dengan kasar,

Sedang Seichi dengan wajah merah padam hanya bisa menatap senang dengan apa yang di katakan Seiji.

Jika di kehidupan ini kau menyukai kami!

Maka katakan!

Sebelum kami benar benar menghilang dan takkan kembali" ucap Seiji seolah mengancam.

"Bagaimana Nii-chan bisa mengatakan hal sekejam itu~ (Seichi meneteskan air mata)

Kalau nii-chan mengatakan hal itu, aku jadi tak bisa marah dan membenci kalian berdua!?" ucap Seichi semakin jadi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu,

Di kehidupan ini ras naga memiliki umur yang sangat panjang,

Jadi bila kau ingin mati pun percuma, Seichi.

Kali ini kami takkan menbiarkanmu lepas dari genggaman kami lagi" ucap Seiya mendekati Seichi lembut.

Kedua feromon alpa itu sengaja mereka keluar kan, agar Seichi terpancing.

TBC 


	21. Chapter 21

"When something bad happens,

something good happens in return

because no matter what you do

somebody is looking out for you

and you never know who that could be.

Benar bukan Seichi?" ucap Seiya menciumi tengkuk Seichi,

"Emph mnh~" Seichi yang mencoba sadari tadi, menahan feromon omeganya,

Menahannya dan terus menahannya,

Di ruangan tidak besar dan tidak kecil,

Lebih tepatnya kamar Seichi,

Seiya dan Seiji tengah bersiap untuk mating,

Sedang ke empat anaknya yang keleleahan di biarkan tidur,

di dalam kamar masing masing-masing.

Kembali di situasi gawat darurat Seichi,

"Sometimes i just want to kill myself just to see if anyone really cares.

Egh (Seiji memasukan tangannya ke dalam baju Seichi), benar bukan Nii-chan~?". Seichi seolah menyindir,

Tubuhnya kini mulai lemas karena kedua aroma tubuh alpa di kamarnya ini,

Begitu memabukkan,

Membuatnya melayang,

Seiji yang berada di belakang Seichi,

tumpuan dari berat Seichi yang tidak seberapa,

Sedang Seiya masih sibuk membuka pakaian Seichi satu persatu,

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"（/span/font/font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"･/span/font_font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"･/span/font/)

"Emh!? Mnghhhh ah!?" erangan tertahan Seichi akhirnya lolos dari mulutnya,

Secepat kilat, Seiji memasukan jari tangannya ke mulut merah itu,

2 jari,

3 jari,

Dia maju mundur kan perlahan, membangkitkan hasrat Seichi yang telah terpendam selama ini,

Kini semakin menggebu gebu,

"If you live to be 100 years old, then i want to live 99 years so i won't ever have to live without you.

Ah~ aku lupa tidak kan kita sudah melewati kehidupan lebih dari 100 tahun?

Dan lihat?

Pada akhirnya kau memang terikat dengan kami" ucap Seiji masih sibuk dengan mulut dan bagian dada Seichi.

"Eghnmmm ehmnnn ahnnn~" Seichi mencoba berkata sesuatu di tengah napasnya yang memburu,

Disaat yang lain masih berpakaian dengan bagian atas yang sudah terekspos,

Seichi sendiri sudah tanpa busana, sama sekali.

"Falling in Love is easy..  
But staying in Love is very special...

Benar bukan Seichi?

Empnnn" Seiya mengkulum batang Seichi hanya dalam sekali gerakan,

Kepala Seiya maju dan mundur di bawah sana,

Seichi yang merasakan kenikmatan,

Yang sudah sangat lama ia tak rasakan,

Menggenggam rambut Seiya keras,

Ia sedikit merasa sakit di kepalanya,

Karena remasan keras di rambutnya,

Namun itulah justru membuatnya semakin bergairah.

(✿span lang="hi-IN"ฺ/span´∀'✿span lang="hi-IN"ฺ/span)font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ﾉ/span/font

"Egh, n-ni~" ucap Seichi masih terfokus pada Seiya,

"Oi, berhentilah menatapnya terus,

Aku juga ada di sini, hmp!?" ucap Seiji mulai menciumi dan menjilati tengkuk Seichi,

"Ahhhhh ahnm"

"Nii-san" ucap Seiya, seolah pertanda sesuatu,

Iapun melepaskan batang Seichi, dan mulai mendekati wajah Seichi.

"Ah, ini waktunya kita menandai, Seichi" Seiji menggigit gigit kecil tanpa meninggalkan bekas yang berarti pada tengkuk Seichi,

"Emnnn ahnmmmm" namun itu sangangat membangkitkan feromon omeganya.

"The heart was made to be broken.

Nii-chan, onegai.

Jangan lepaskan aku lagi,

Jangan tinggalkan aku,

Buat aku bahagia, bahkan semua orang di dunia iri padaku,

Tak ada yang aku cintai melebihi kalian,

Bahkan aku membenci diriku,

Yang semakin mencintai kalian,

Meski maut datang silih berganti,

Aku tahu aku salah mencintai yang bahkan tak berhak untukku,

Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apapun,

Aku hanya musafir yang tersesat dalam cinta" ucap Seichi sayu,

Namun sungguh membuat Seiji dan Seiya terkejut bukan main,

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"乂❤‿❤乂/span/font

"Kami takkan meninggalkanmu lagi, karena itu, jadilah mate kami kembali" ucap Seiji mulai memposisikan taringnya pada leher sebelah kiri Seichi,

Sedang Seiya di sebelah kanannya,

"Pleas bite me as much harder, as you can,

Nii-chan"

"Kashikomarimashita ~" ucap keduanya, bahkan tanpa aba aba,

"Ahhgghhhhhh!?"

Kedua mulut itu menggigit begitu keras begitu dalam,

Begitu sakit, sampai dari segar mulai menetes di leher Seichi,

Seketika wangi omega Seichi, kini hanya Seiya dan Seiji yang dapat menciumnya,

Karena gigitan keduanya, menandakan omega di dalam ruangan ini kini telah memiliki pasangan,

"Oi oi oi. Kenapa kau malah menangis?

Kita sekarang sudah jadi pasangan seumur hidup kita,

Lalu apa yang kau tangisi?" ucap Seiji tak mengerti,

sedang Seiya yang sadar akan air mata mulai panik dan menyeka air mata Seichi.

Forgiveness and love cannot be earned,

brought, sold, won or forced.

They are a gift and never should be taken

for granted or expected..

Only ACCEPTED.

Nii-chan, arigatou.

Sudah mau menerima ku. Arigatou" ucap Seichi menutup wajahnya yang bahagia bukan main,

"Can i borrow a kiss…I promise I'll give it back." ucap Seiji sedikit bercanda.

"Emp~" ucap Seiya, kini mulai sedikit tenang, lalu Seichi mengarahkan wajahnya pada wajah Seiji,

Ciuman singkat, yang penuh kasih sayangpun terjadi tepat di depan Seiya.

"I never thought love was worth fighting for

but then I look into your eyes I'm ready for war…

(Seiya, ikut bercanda juga)

Jadi bolehkah aku juga meminjam sebuah ciuman,

Aku janji akan mengembalikannya" ucap Seiya dengan nada bercanda.

"Hahaha, emp~" akhirnya tawa geli Seichipun keluar, melihat tingkah kedua kakaknya,

Yang terus berebut cuma darinya,

"Rose is red, sky is blue

Our love is true only for you.". ucap keduanya kini memeluk Seichi dengan penuh kasih sayang,

Dan inilah akhir kisah cinta terlarang, yang harus bersatu,

Tidak boleh tidak bersatu,

Selama saya penulisnya,

Maka harus bahagia,

uwahahahahahaha

┐(font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"￣ヮ￣/span/font)┌

Oi!? ┐(font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ﾟ/span/fontдfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ﾟ┐/span/font)

Jangan lupa di akhir cerita, bagi yang mau follow ig dan fb saya, oke

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヾ/span/font(font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ﾟ∀ﾟゞ/span/font)

Ig : mamahtiri

Fb: Putri Libra

Jangan lupa mampir oke, di tunggu

(font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"」ﾟﾛﾟ/span/font)font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"｣/span/font 


End file.
